Ce qui nous maintient en vie
by Nekomu
Summary: /ShuRos/ Shura se réveil, après ce qui semblerait être sa mort, dans une maison qu'il ne reconnait pas, et se retrouve plongé malgré lui dans une vie de papa de remplacement, aux côtés d'Aiolos, débordé par les disputes avec son très jeune frère. Fluff, sweet, un tout petit peu de drama :)
1. Prologue

**Boooooonjour bonjour ! ( oui j'aime publier chaque 12 janvier ! On se demande pourquoi hein ? :) )  
Alors, voici la fanfiction appeler plus communément par moi "Le ShuRos" (parce que Churros_*insérez rires gras*_ )  
Que mine de rien j'avais fait il y a longtemps en fait, même si j'avais prit comme pari de la finir en même tant qu'une de mes amies finirait sa BD. Actuellement aucun des deux n'est finit, mais bon ! Moi je suis pas long d'en voir le bout alors la voici !**

**Ne vous laissez pas avoir par le prologue, il n'est pas fameux et ne représente en rien le reste du texte ( qui est plutôt sweet en fait )  
Et je me dédouane totalement des phrases de Shura qui ne sont... pas ouf dans ce prologue, mais il me semble que j'avais recopier mot pour mot les dialogues du jeu ( sur ps2 je crois, mais pas sûre ) enfin bref ! Le vrais début c'est le chapitre 1 ! que je vais poster juste après, le prologue n'est là que pour plus tard dans ce qui me sers "d'intrigue"**

Remerciement: Oce, _béta lectrice de génie. _**  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
Bon Anniversaire Shura !  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

Il faisait froid, et pourtant terriblement chaud à la fois. L'air qu'il respirait était gelé, mais toute sa peau le brûlait là où son armure ne le protégeait pas. Même sa blessure au bras n'était pas aussi désagréable.

.

Shiryu avait raison.

Il s'était trompé, toute sa vie, ou du moins, une bonne partie.

Il avait fait de grosses erreurs.

Que jamais personne ne pourrait réparer pour la plupart.

Shura se reprit et fronça soudain les sourcils. Fermant les poings, bien décidé à réparer la dernière de ses erreurs. Il sentait Shiryu ne plus le tenir aussi fermement qu'au début de leur ascension, il ne parlait plus non plus, il avait dû perdre connaissance…

\- Shiryu ..! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, un bon chevalier ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir de la sorte ! Tu vas vivre !

Même si son bras n'était plus là, Shura essaya de transmettre sa lame à Shiryu. Qu'il puisse faire perdurer cette épée sacrée, et surtout, continuer le combat avec excalibur, comme Shura aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

Il lui fallut en fin de compte peu de courage pour retirer son armure et la lui donner, il avait peur de la douleur, comme beaucoup, mais il pouvait contrôler cette peur semblablement à ses homologues chevaliers. Comparée à la vie d'un homme, la douleur d'un condamné n'était que peu de chose…

Il essaya de rester conscient le plus longtemps possible, afin de pouvoir envoyer Shiryu sur Terre, là d'où ils venaient.  
Le coup de pied propulsa Shiryu, mais à contrario, Shura se vit monter plus vite encore dans le ciel, ce qui fut soudainement bien plus douloureux qu'avant.

\- Je suis désolé Aiolos… Je te demande pardon...

Sa conscience s'évapora doucement… Et il pensa dans les derniers moments… À Aiolos. Cette vie qu'il avait prise et que rien ne pourrait faire revenir.

Il aurait tant aimé savoir, et ne pas avoir fait ça. Qu'Aiolos ait vécu, qu'Aiolia ne se soit pas retrouvé orphelin, et ait eu une vraie enfance avec son frère. Dans un foyer stable. Et le voir grandir comme il aurait dû.  
Revoir Aiolos… Une fois encore, vivant, qui lui sourirait.  
Ce serait tant pour lui...  
Maintenant qu'il savait… Qu'il regrettait. Il regrettait tout.  
Si seulement il avait su.

Si seulement…

Il se sentait très misérable, et malgré tout ça, ses dernières pensées furent pour l'homme qu'il avait tué et son petit frère. Faisant innocemment le voeu que rien de tout ceci ne se produisent le jour où ils se réincarneraient.

.  
Et ainsi. Shura mourut.

.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, qui s'effritèrent plus tard quand son corps revint à la poussière, au beau milieu des étoiles.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé mourir dans un endroit aussi magnifique.

Ni que son vœu, d'une certaine façon, allait être exaucé.

* * *

**"La valeur d'un homme ne se mesure qu'au respect de ses engagements."**

_**Alain Rifflart**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Jour 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : Jour 1 :  
**

Le réveil se fit dans le plus grand des calmes, dans la sensation fortement désagréable de vouloir bouger sans le pouvoir. Comme cet instant rare où l'on est piégé entre sommeil et éveil. Pas assez ni l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut.

Quand j'arrivais enfin à bouger, je me suis simplement retourné et mis sur le côté. Dans la pièce, il y avait une vieille, grande, et imposante armoire normande que je ne reconnaissais pas, des murs d'un bleu assez clair qu'on aurait pu confondre avec du blanc et des volets, à moitié ouverts laissant entrer la lumière dans cette chambre.

Je ne reconnaissais rien.

Pas l'armoire, pas les murs, pas la fenêtre et ses volets, et pas non plus la sensation des draps sur ma peau, je ne reconaissais pas non plus mon oreiller, ni même mon matelas.

J'ouvris les yeux de plus en plus, et essaya de me redresser sur les coudes, je ne reconnaissais toujours rien et ce, malgré mes efforts.

Soudain, l'on toqua à la porte, je sursautai.

\- Shura, je peux entrer ?

Un peu perdu, et semblant reconnaître la voix je répondis, benêt.

\- Oui ?

Je vis quelqu'un entrer de dos, portant un plateau.

\- Room service !

Il me fit un grand sourire. Et c'est à cet instant que je reconnus enfin quelque chose.  
Cette voix.  
Ce visage.  
Ce sourire.  
Ce bandeau rouge…

\- Aiolos ?  
\- Oui, tu veux quelque chose d'autre avec ton déjeuner ?

Il posa le plateau que je regardais bêtement en bas du lit.

\- Tu… M'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit ? dis-je éberlué.  
\- Et bien oui, tu l'a fais pour moi toute la semaine, alors je me suis levé plus tôt ce matin rien que pour ça.

Je ne comprenais rien et regardais sur le côté perdu.

\- Shura ? Ça ne va pas ?

Perdu dans ma réflexion je ne répondis pas, et trouva la solution la plus logique. Pensant que j'étais en train de rêver, je me décide à me pincer le bras pour me réveiller.

\- Oh… Shura ! Tu ne rêves pas ! N'en fais pas tant, c'est pas drôle ! Puis c'est quand même pas si exceptionnel que je te fasse un petit déjeuner !

Plus sérieux que jamais, et ne réalisant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Je répondis extrêmement fataliste.

\- Aiolos. Tu es mort.

Mon ancien ami me regarda étonné et ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. Puis il se mit à rire, un peu gêné.

\- Mais non enfin. Je suis là, je suis vivant, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

Il ne semblait réellement pas comprendre.

\- Tu es mort… Et… moi aussi, je suis mort…

Mes derniers souvenirs me revinrent peu à peu. Tandis qu'Aiolos s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, me caressant l'épaule. Pas habitué, et trop troublé, je ne cherchai même pas à me dégager.

\- Non Shura. Tu es là, avec nous. On est tous vivants. Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es tout bizarre. Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Je regardais bêtement en bas, il y avait un drap sur moi, et un de mes caleçons favoris pour cacher ce que le drap n'aurait pas pu. D'un coup, il me sembla me souvenir que je l'avais mis la veille, et ma mort, me sembla, elle, très lointaine.

\- Je… J'ai dû rêver… J'ai du mal à me souvenir… de tout.

Tendrement Aiolos frotta mon bras et me sourit.

\- Tu es Shura, Chevalier d'or du capricorne, tu as 27 ans. Tu es venu t'installer chez moi il y a un peu plus d'une semaine pour m'aider à m'occuper d'Aiolia. Il vient d'avoir 6 ans, et je ne m'en sors pas du tout. Tu me fais la cuisine même si je te dis de ne pas le faire, et tu as rattrapé mes trois mois de vaisselle en retard. Ça ne te rappelle vraiment rien ?  
\- Vaguement…

Je mentis un peu pour ne pas le vexer, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ce qu'il vient de me raconter.

\- C'était un mauvais rêve. Ça va passer. Mange, ça te fera du bien.

Aiolos se leva, partit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Seul face à un petit déjeuner, j'essaye de manger, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à avaler quoi que ce soit. Mis à part le café. Une chance, c'est surement ce qui réveille le plus, et j'en ai fort besoin.

Je me lève doucement, marchant, les jambes tremblantes, jusqu'à l'armoire.  
Par chance, tous les vêtements présents à l'intérieur ou presque me semblaient familiers.  
Une fois habillé, le lit refait et mon esprit prêt à sortir, je me décide à découvrir le reste de l'endroit, le plateau à la main pour le rapporter.

La lumière inonda un endroit que je reconnus instantanément. Devant moi se trouvait ce qui jadis était le temple poussiéreux et fermé du Sagittaire. L'endroit était métamorphosé. Comme neuf, entretenu, repeint, chaud, tout ce que vous voulez, mais l'endroit était beau, et il paraissait vivant.

De loin, je voyais Aiolos en train de passer un coup d'éponge dans l'évier avec acharnement.

\- Devine qui a jeté sa compote dans l'évier hier pour ne pas la manger et qui a séché sur le granite ?

Doucement, je marche vers la cuisine et pose le plateau sur un endroit libre de la table, ou je ne peux m'empêcher de remettre la salière avec la poivrière dans le seau à épices.

\- Je ne sais pas..  
\- Oh ! Allez ! Si c'est pas toi et pas moi, qui ça peut être ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Vraiment…  
\- Ça va pas mieux toi…

Aiolos me tire une chaise pour me faire asseoir, ce que je fais sans tarder, il se sert son café et me rejoint à table, les mains autour pour en sentir la chaleur.

\- Allez, Shura, raconte-moi.  
\- Te raconter ?  
\- Ton rêve.  
\- Heu… C'est… Difficile de me souvenir.  
\- Essaie.

Je me frotte les mains sur le visage et commence à réfléchir.

\- J'étais jeune, j'ai obéi à plein d'ordres, beaucoup ne me plaisaient pas... J'ai tué…

Je regarde Aiolos à ce moment-là, et, de peur de l'effrayer, je ne prononce pas son nom.

\- Des gens auxquels je tenais… Puis, les années ont passé, les guerres aussi… Puis un jour on a subi une attaque, et c'était fini pour moi. J'ai…

Soudain je lève mon bras et le regarde, me souvenant en avoir perdu une partie avant de mourir.

\- Ouf… Mon bras est là…

Aiolos lève les sourcils et boit son café tranquillement.

\- Ton rêve a l'air d'avoir été pénible.  
\- J'ai pas l'impression que ça en soit un, c'était si réel quand j'étais dedans…  
\- Certains rêves ont le don de nous emporter avec eux dans leurs univers et nous faire oublier la réalité. Ils n'en sont pas plus réels pour autant. Dommage pour toi que ça ait été un cauchemar et pas un rêve, disons plus doux et moins dramatique.  
\- Hm …  
\- En tout cas je t'assure, ici, tout va bien, nous ne sommes pas en guerre, Aiolia pose problème, mais ça on va y arriver, j'en suis sûr. Il s'en sort à l'école, on enseigne tous les deux aux jeunes. On part de temps en temps en mission, mais rien de bien complexe ou dangereux, ça te déprime un peu parfois. Mais tu m'as confié en être bien content, car Athéna était moins en danger comme cela.

Je regarde mon interlocuteur, essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas observé son visage, et entendu sa voix. Ça m'a pour ainsi dire, manqué.

\- Je vois… Quels sont les problèmes avec ton frère ?  
\- Il est… Turbulent, insolent, ne m'obéit pas… J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais je pense que je m'en occupe mal. Il est adorable et il le sait, il ne doit pas le faire exprès mais il me manipule, je cède tout le temps. Alors quand je t'en ai parlé, tu as voulu m'aider et me donner des conseils, alors je t'ai carrément proposé de venir ici pour qu'on s'en occupe à deux. Ça fait une semaine.  
\- Et on s'en sort comment ?  
\- Moi mal, et toi, tu n'oses pas. Tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ici, je pense, mais te connaissant, il te faut un moment avant de prendre tes marques. Ça viendra.

Je hoche la tête, ça ne me ressemble pas de ne pas oser, je me demande bien pourquoi je réagis comme ça.

\- D'accord. C'est quoi, le programme de la journée ?  
\- Le programme ? Et bien… Quand Aiolia sera levé, il faudrait le faire déjeuner, l'habiller, le coiffer, si on y arrive… Après il faudrait que je parte faire mon cours et toi tu l'emmène à l'école à Rodorio. Vous devez y être pour huit heures.

Pendant son discours, Aiolos me regarde pour vérifier que je le suis, je dois lui paraître bien distrait pour qu'il ne me croit pas capable de tout retenir.

\- Ensuite, tu avais prévu de faire les courses et de faire à manger, pour le midi, je sors de mon cours et je vais chercher Aiolia à l'école, on rentre et on mange. Ensuite l'un de nous le ramène et toi tu as un cours à donner de quinze à dix-huit heures.  
\- D'accord… un cours de quoi…?  
\- Je sais pu… De loi, je crois… Bref, tu enseignes aux jeunes comment être un bon chevalier et les règles à respecter au sanctuaire et en combat.  
\- Ça a l'air chiant.  
\- … Ensuite… Je fais à manger pour ce soir, quand tu rentres tu pourras te reposer et manger, je m'occupe du bain du petit et généralement de ses devoirs aussi.  
\- Ses devoirs ? Il ne va pas à l'école militaire ?!  
\- Bah, non. Pourquoi ?  
\- Ben je sais pas… Pour devenir chevalier ?  
\- Non non et non ! Je ne veux pas. Aiolia va à l'école avec les autres enfants, il fait des coloriages et apprend à lire, je veux qu'il ait une vraie enfance !

Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment pourquoi Aiolos a haussé le ton et a parlé plus vite, mais je retiens que je ne dois plus amener ce sujet-là… Bien que je trouve ça révoltant que le petit n'aille pas faire ces classes…

\- Et après ?  
\- Après on est tous fatigués et on va dormir, sauf Aiolia qui va nous piquer une crise pour ne pas dormir et qui finira par tomber de fatigue.  
\- Eh ben… Quelle journée en perspective…  
\- Et ce n'est que le mardi, attends de voir le vendredi…

Aiolos soupire et finit son café.

\- D'autre questions Shura ?  
\- Pas pour le moment.

Il me fait un sourire et pose sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- J'ai pas réussi à retirer la compote…  
\- Laisse, je le ferais plus tard… Apparemment j'ai plus de temps que toi ce matin.  
\- De toute façon, la journée sera crevante quand même.

Je le regarde plus attentivement, il semble heureux, mais très fatigué, je comprends qu'il m'ais fait venir pour l'aider. Mais honnêtement, j'y connais rien aux gamins moi. Je sais pas comment je vais faire, à par lui faire son ménage je vois pas ce qui pourrait l'aider.

Puis apparemment j'enseigne, alors le concept me dépasse, mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire moi à ces gosses…?

Quel drôle de choix d'avoir mis tant d'espoir en moi. En plus, les enfants m'énervent.  
Nan, vraiment, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit correctement.

J'essaye de me réveiller et de réfléchir à comment je pourrais aider dans cette situation, mais trop vite, bien trop vite, Aiolos part réveiller son frère.  
Rapidement, la matinée a prit un autre détour, et a commencé à glisser vers la catastrophe, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, spectateur du désastre.

Aiolia s'est levé, criant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'école. Aiolos l'habilla alors que je suis resté interdit à la porte de la chambre du petit. Trois fois, ils ont changé de tenue, car ça ne correspondait pas à ce que le jeune homme attendait.  
Ensuite est venue l'heure du repas, ou ma maigre contribution consiste à étaler du beurre sur des tartines. Pour être franc avec moi-même, voir un enfant pleurer alors qu'on lui tartine son petit déjeuner, car il n'a pas de crêpes ou de gaufres, c'est un spectacle bien triste.  
Plus jeune je me serais énervé contre le petit garçon qui ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un grand frère prêt à tout pour l'aider, aujourd'hui je me dis que d'en arriver là malgré la situation ça dénote d'un gros problème. Aiolos en sort frustré, le petit garçon aussi, alors qu'au final, ça aurait pu bien se passer. Aiolia a certes, fini par avoir une sorte de gaufre industrielle, surement ce qu'il voulait à la base d'ailleurs, mais il n'a pas passé un bon moment pour autant, et je regarde bêtement une tartine flotter sur du chocolat froid dans un bol en me demandant comment Aiolos a pu laisser la situation dégénérer à ce point.

Si seulement j'avais eu la moindre idée de ce que la situation était réellement, et si j'avais su comme je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines…

À peine plus tard, il a fallu encore changer de vêtements, Aiolia s'était taché, puis après, j'ai bêtement demandé pourquoi Aiolia ne s'était pas brossé les cheveux, le drame.

Aiolos, en vain, essaya de forcer le petit à subir quelques coups de brosse, mais rien à faire, entre les larmes, les cris et les coups, je crois que même moi j'aurais fini par abandonner.

Ça n'a l'air de rien, mais moi qui viens, pour ainsi dire, d'arriver dans cette maison, j'ai senti Aiolos en vrac. J'aurais aimé discuter avec lui, voir si ça allait, mais il me tendit le sac du petit.

\- Faut que vous partiez d'ici dix minutes pour être à l'heure. Bonne chance.  
\- Mais… Aiolos, elle est où l'école ?  
\- Je dois y aller. Tu t'en souviendras je suis sûr.

Il claqua la porte, je pense qu'il était réellement pressé, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester. Il devait être sur le point de craquer.

Tout seul avec un gamin que je ne connais pas. Je regarde le sac à dos.

Je cherche autour de moi, le petit a déjà disparu. Dire simplement ce nom sonne bizarre à mes oreilles.

\- Aiolia ?! On va y aller !

Je regarde dans la chambre du petit, n'osant vraiment entrer dans la pièce, heureusement pour moi, Aiolia était caché sous le lit, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue.

\- Aiolia. Il faut y aller, ou on risque d'être en retard.  
\- Je veux pas y aller.  
\- Et moi je veux que tu y ailles. On fait comment ?  
\- On peut pas dire que je suis malade ?  
\- Non… Aiolos t'a confié à moi, il a bien vu que tu étais en pleine forme ce matin. Allez, courage, j'ai pas envie moi non plus. Et je me souviens pas où est ton école... Tu penses que tu pourrais me montrer le chemin ?

Aiolia me regarde et semble content. Surement que de devoir me montrer lui a donné un plan pour ne pas aller à l'école, ou qu'il se sent responsabilisé et veut vraiment me montrer. Je prie pour que ce soit ça et que je ne me fasse pas avoir par un enfant de six ou sept ans...  
Il court vers moi et tends les bras.

\- Je vais te montrer !

Je le regarde bêtement me tendre les bras. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, il s'attend quand même pas à ce que je le porte ? Je peux… mais jusqu'à l'école il va être lourd… Puis il pourrait marcher quand même...

\- Mon sac !  
\- Ah, oui pardon, tiens.

Que je peux être bête parfois, évidemment qu'il voulait son sac, il est pas si petit, je suis idiot.

Je lui donne le sac à dos, et je vois Aiolia tout fier se diriger vers la porte. J'aimerais qu'il soit si enthousiaste tous les jours pour aller à l'école… Car je me doute que le lendemain ça serait plus compliqué. Ça ferait des vacances à son grand frère.

Je ferme la porte derrière nous après avoir pris un sac en cuir qui m'était familier, surement mon sac d'ailleurs... Il va falloir que je me concentre pour pouvoir rentrer tout seul… Ou bien trouver le marché… Je dois faire les courses et la cuisine aussi…  
Je marche derrière le petit, qui part fièrement en mission pour me montrer le chemin, et je suis, n'ayant pas trop le choix de l'emmener et de lui faire confiance.

On quitte le sanctuaire assez rapidement et on va vers la ville, on va bien voir s'il nous perd ou s'il nous emmène à bon port.  
Sur le chemin, je croise le marché, si je reprends le même chemin je pourrais donc faire les courses. Ouf…

Je regarde rapidement ce qu'i vendre, le vendeur de légumes, le boucher, et d'autres... J'essaie déjà de réfléchir à un menu, bien que j'ai beaucoup de mal, j'ai une sorte de mal de tête persistant dès que j'essaie de réfléchir ou de faire fonctionner ma mémoire. C'est embêtant à force. Je me sens perdu, et je dois suivre une vie qui ne me semble pas être la mienne…

Puis, sans que je me rende compte, on arrive devant l'école. Aiolia me regarde, tout content. Attendant certainement des félicitations de ma part. Je regarde le bâtiment, il y a plein de mamans qui discutent avec leurs enfants qui courent autour d'elles. Attendant tous que les portes s'ouvrent.

\- Merci Aiolia. Je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver ici sans ton aide.  
\- Pourquoi tu te souvenais pas ?  
\- Je sais pas… Je… J'ai dû me prendre un coup sur la tête hier à l'entraînement. C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé.  
\- J'espère que c'est pas trop grave… Ça arrive souvent les coups sur la tête quand on est chevalier ?  
\- On peut dire que oui, je suppose. Mais j'aurais dû éviter ce coup, c'est ma faute, je pense…

Je mens un peu, mais je me dis que c'est peut-être la vérité en fait, ça expliquerait mon mal de tête. Je rougis un peu, gêné.

\- Aiolia… Toi qui as une bonne mémoire… Est-ce que… enfin… J'habite avec vous, mais… avec Aiolos, ça se passe comment ?  
\- Mon frère est méchant avec moi.  
\- C'est pas de ça que je voulais parler... Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Il veut jamais faire comme je veux faire.  
\- Normal.

Je regarde Aiolia et lui tapote la tête doucement.

\- C'est un adulte, il veut faire ce qu'il y a de bien pour toi. Et ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Pas ce dont tu as envie.

Aiolia ne semble pas comprendre… En même temps j'essaie de faire comprendre ça à un petit garçon de six ans qui ne sera de toute manière jamais objectif.

\- C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas compris. Mais n'oublies pas que peut importe ce que ton frère fait, il t'aime. Ça, j'en suis convaincu. Et tu peux le comprendre.  
\- Moi aussi je l'aime. Mais j'aime pas quand il est méchant.  
\- Hm hm.

Je ris pour essayer de l'apaiser, puis l'école ouvre le portail. Je vois Aiolia courir là-bas en me faisant coucou.  
Bah ça va, il n'a pas l'air de tant détester ça au final l'école. Je vois pas pourquoi il fait des cinémas tous les matins à son frère pour ne pas y aller.

Une fois que je suis sûr qu'Aiolia est entré et que la grille se referme, je vérifie que j'ai bien mon sac et commence à repartir. Je vois un groupe de jeunes femmes arrêter de parler quand je passe, me dévisageant… J'essaye de ne pas faire de vagues et des rester poli.

\- Bonjour mesdames.

Et je pars d'un pas vif vers le marché, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter aujourd'hui apparemment. Le village m'est familier, tout comme le sanctuaire, je m'en souviens de plus en plus à chaque fois que j'emprunte de nouvelles rues, et quand je les prends dans l'autre sens aussi, j'ai dû souvent venir ici.

Je m'arrête sur le marché, je marche dans les allées et trouve un vendeur de légumes qui m'inspire, je regarde les fruits, les tomates, puis je lève la tête et vois un gros monsieurs souriant.

\- Comme d'habitude monsieur ?!  
\- Euh… Oui…

Je dis oui presque plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, regardant le monsieur remplir un sac en plastique transparent de tomates, de poivrons, de petites carottes, de basilic frais, et de tout un panel de chose que je pense prendre effectivement souvent.

\- Hm… Merci… Vous pouvez ajouter deux tomates ? Je pense faire une salade.

Après les deux tomates ajoutées au sac, et le paiement des légumes effectué, je me dirige vers le boucher, rien ne m'inspirant je change de stand, et vais voir plutôt le poissonnier. Je trouve de très jolis filets de limandes, que j'emmène avec moi. J'espère qu'Aiolos a de quoi paner du poisson… Sinon je vais être embêté.

En remontant vers le sanctuaire, je passe par les baraquements… Je sais qu'il y a un médecin… Je regarde ma montre, j'ai encore du temps avant le dîner…

Je soupire et prends mon courage à deux mains, j'ai horreur des médecins, mais ma perte de mémoire m'inquiète énormément, alors je me dirige là où me portent mes souvenirs de cabinet.

Je dépose mon sac sur une des chaises, dès que je le vois arriver dans la salle avec ses patients, je l'aborde.

\- Je n'ai pas pris de rendez-vous, mais c'est important.

Les gardes présents me regardent mal, c'est vrai que je suis un peu impoli, mais je pense que mon rang de chevalier d'or fait passer mon amnésie avant leurs nezs qui coulent.

Le médecin, plutôt compréhensif, fait passer deux de ces rendez-vous avant moi, puis j'entre dans le bureau. Je suis mal à l'aise.

\- Désolé encore de ne pas avoir pris de rendez-vous.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, quel est le problème ?  
\- Amnésie. Et… peut-être hallucination.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
\- Je me suis réveillé ce matin chez un ami. Ça ferait plus d'une semaine que j'habiterais là-bas d'après lui. Et… Je me souviens être mort, et l'avoir tué quand j'étais plus jeune… C'est étrange. J'ai cru à un rêve au début.  
\- En effet…

Il réfléchit un instant puis me demande, en tant que bon médecin du sanctuaire.

\- Vous êtes-vous battu contre un adversaire qui utilise des sorts d'illusions ? Vous avez peut-être pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, et c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste en mémoire, les illusions ?  
\- Je ne crois pas…  
\- Si vous ne vous souvenez pas, c'est normal. Ou alors vous avez peut-être abusé d'un médicament ou de drogues, je ne vois que ça.  
\- Non enfin ! Je fais attention avec les médicaments, et la drogue certainement pas !

Je m'énerve, mais enfin pour qui me prend t-il ?!

\- Vous niez ?  
\- Mais enfin, c'est quoi votre logique ? Que j'en prenne ou pas, je vais nier, et votre déduction c'est que je mens forcément ?  
\- Un test sanguin s'impose.  
\- Mais… puisque je vous dis que non?! C'est une idée fixe ça ma parole? Je m'en vais, merci pour le "rendez vous".

Je me lève, bien décidé à partir.

\- Si vous refusez le test, je dois le dire à votre supérieur.  
\- Ouais c'est ça. Dites-le au pope, s'il vous croit, j'ouvre le champagne.

Je m'en vais. J'avais raison sur les médecins, ça sert à rien. Soit je me suis battu, soit j'ai pris un coup, soit je me drogue. Et y'a aucune autre raison d'après lui? C'est moi qui vais faire un rapport au pope en fait, je crois. Il l'aura mérité. C'est gentil de prendre les patients sans rendez-vous, mais les traiter correctement, c'est pas du luxe.

Puis hors de question que je laisse une aiguille me piquer… J'aime pas ça.

Je rentre à la maison du sagittaire, pour peu j'ai failli continuer jusqu'à mon temple. J'ouvre la porte et entre. Je commence par faire la vaisselle et nettoyer la robuste tâche de compote sèche. Je range la table comme je peux, je n'ai aucune marque ici, je ne sais pas où vont les choses et j'aime pas fouiller.

J'ouvre le frigo, les placards pourtant… Il faut bien cuisiner. Puis quand j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je commence à me mettre aux fourneaux.  
J'active tout, me plains de la planche à découper qui est beaucoup trop petite, du four qui est très sale avec lequel je ne peux pas faire cuire mes patates si je le voulais. Pendant que la poêle chauffe, je décide de le nettoyer intégralement au dégraissant.

Je finis dehors avec la plaque de four à l'arroser au jet d'eau pendant que le repas reste au chaud dans le four propre en attendant le retour des frères Aio.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, je les vois arriver dans les escaliers, je leur fais signe du côté du temple. Aiolos semble faire un peu la tête, ça a du mal se passer avec Aiolia…

Je rentre, laissant la plaque dehors et me lave les mains. Apparemment j'ai eu plus de chance qu'Aiolos ce matin.

\- Hm ! Ça sent bon !  
\- Oui. C'est prêt.

Aiolos pose à peine son sac qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine, et vers moi.  
Je me retourne, les mains sur le bord du fourneau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un court instant j'ai cru qu'il allait venir… Me voir.

Mais il me fait seulement un sourire et commence à mettre la table. Je l'aide, alors qu'Aiolia court partout sans vraiment de raison, surement juste content d'être sortit de l'école et qui veut se dépenser. Je sors la salade de tomates d'oignons et de basilic, la posant au centre de la table pour entamer le repas.

\- Aiolia ! Viens manger.

Ordonna Aiolos, qui, quelques secondes après se leva pour contrer le refus d'obtempérer du jeune garçon. Je regarde la scène, les mains dans mes gants de cuisine avec le poisson, les légumes et les patates chaudes que je sortais du four pour ne pas qu'ils soient brûlants. S'ensuit une course poursuite dont la raison m'échappe toujours. Tout ce que je sais… C'est que si ça continue, je n'ai qu'à remettre le plat au four.

Une fois une nouvelle crise dans la maison du bonheur terminée, on peut enfin se mettre à table, Aiolia mange, en pleurant. Et Aiolos n'est pas vraiment en meilleure forme non plus, les larmes ne coulent pas, mais je vois bien que ça ne va pas du tout.

\- La salade vous plait ?  
\- Bruhn…  
\- Oui… Merci d'avoir fait à manger Shura…  
\- De rien…

Plus personne ne dit rien, je n'aime pas l'ambiance. Je me suis pas cassé le cul à cuisiner pour que tout le monde passe un mauvais moment à table quand même ? J'aimerais bien montrer mon soutient à Aiolos, mais le petit risquerait de ne plus me voir comme quelqu'un à qui il peut se confier, alors, je me demande si je ne pourrais pas juste lui frotter l'épaule pour qu'il sache que ça va aller… Mais j'ai du mal avec le contact physique de base, puis…

Avec lui.

C'est particulier.

J'ai l'impression que si je le touche, je vais lui faire mal.

Lui planter à nouveau ma lame dans la chair… Et je ne veux pas. Plus jamais. Plus jamais ça.

Je regarde mon assiette, peu enthousiaste moi aussi à manger dans ses conditions. Mon amnésie ne m'aide pas non plus à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la scène que j'ai sous les yeux.

\- Ça ne va pas Shura ?  
\- Si. Si. Je me demandais… Qui allait raccompagner Aiolia à l'école tout à l'heure ?  
\- Je vais le faire, tu as cours cette après-midi.  
\- Oui. Mais je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer, alors je voulais te proposer d'y aller.  
\- C'est gentil, mais tu n'es pas obligé.  
\- J'insiste. Ça s'est bien passé ce matin avec Aiolia. J'aimerais que ça se passe pareil. Et que tu te reposes.

Je me lève et débarrasse l'entrée. Je vais servir le plat, bien qu'Aiolia chouine toujours et qu'Aiolos ne me semble toujours pas en forme… Dans quelle genre de galère sommes nous ?

Je sers le plat, et contrairement à ce que je pensais. Aiolia ne fait pas d'histoire pour manger. Il semble plutôt gourmand avec mon poisson. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès de la limande chez les moins de 10 ans. Tant mieux.

\- Shura ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demande Aiolos.  
\- Du poisson. Pané.  
\- Non ! Pas vrais ! Rétorque son petit frère. Le "poiçonpané" c'est en rectangluglaire !

Je regarde Aiolos en levant un sourcil.

\- Poisson pané… Rectangulaire. Tu achètes vraiment ces merdes industrielles ?  
\- Ne me juge pas ! s'énerve Aiolos en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai certes baissé les bras avec la cuisine, et avec plein d'autres trucs, mais dans ma position tu aurais surement fini par faire pareil !  
\- Calme-toi. S'il te plait. Je voulais pas te vexer.  
\- C'est pas ma faute s'il veut manger que ça et les cordons bleus ! C'est rapide et il me fiche la paix !  
\- Je t'ai dit de te calmer !

Je tape un peu sur la table, et m'étonne de ma propre réaction. Aiolos soutient mon regard, alors que moi aussi, j'ai échauffé ma voix. Aiolia a même sursauté.

\- Je conçois, que tu ais été désespéré à ce point. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir été surpris. Je répondis calmement, essayant de calmer les choses.  
\- Alors tu aurais dû faire plus attention à ton vocabulaire. D'autant plus qu'Aiolia est là. J'ai pas baissé les bras pour les injures.  
\- Sauf quand c'est lui qui les dit ?

Aiolos grogne et pique la limande d'un coup de fourchette puissant. Je n'aimerais pas être dans son assiette là, tout de suite.

\- Désolé Aiolia si je t'ai fait peur. Désolé Aiolos également.

Je mange, Aiolia aussi, et Aiolos semble presque bouder son assiette. Je comprends qu'il soit à bout… Mais là… qui fait l'enfant ?  
Le plus grand se lève de table. Prenant son assiette pour la mettre sous cellophane.

\- Je finirais plus tard.  
\- Mais tu as dit qu'il fallait jamais quitter la table sans demander ! cria le petit.  
\- Aiolos ?

Il me regarde, et me répond.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de me reposer.  
\- Aiolos, reviens à table pour manger. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Ça m'arrache deux fois plus la bouche de le dire une deuxième fois.  
\- Je mangerais plus tard.  
\- Comme tu voudras.  
\- C'était très bon.

Je le vois mettre son assiette au frigo et partir dans sa chambre. Je regarde le petit, qui mange toujours comme si tout était normal.

\- Pas étonnant que tu ais du mal à suivre les règles si personne ne les respecte.  
\- Je pourrais avoir mon yaourt ?  
\- Oui, oui. Mais juste un d'accord ?  
\- D'accord.

Je vais dans le frigo et cherche, je lui sors un petit pot de yaourt aux fruits. Et lui donne une petite cuillère.

\- Mais j'aime pas la pêche.  
\- Je crois qu'il reste que ça et abricot.  
\- Bah alors pèche…

Je lui donne le tout, et le regarde manger, s'en mettant encore plus autour de la bouche.

\- Tu ne manges toujours pas proprement, toi ..?  
\- Aiolos est content car j'en mets plus sur le sol.  
\- Oui… Mais les vêtements, ça serait mieux… Bouge pas.

Je me lève et vais chercher un torchon pour lui mettre dans le col et sur les genoux, mais il me repousse.

\- Je veux pas ! Je suis pas un bébé !  
\- Aiolia. Je fais pas ça pour t'embêter, mais tant que tu te saliras, il faudra protéger tes vêtements.  
\- Je veux pas ! Je suis propre.

Je lui montre une tache sur son t-shirt et le regarde.

\- Écoute. Si tu ne salis pas le torchon jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, je ne t'obligerais plus à le mettre. En attendant. Tu n'as pas le choix, mets-le.

Aiolia me regarde, pas très content, mais finit par obéir. Le plus gros mal était fait lors du repas, alors le torchon n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Ça servira pour les autres fois, s'il veut toujours. Quand il finit son yaourt, il se lève et commence à courir loin dans la maison.

\- Aiolia ? Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais sortir de table.  
\- Bah Aiolos est pas là, et il le fait pas non plus.

Étant un peu à court d'arguments, et venant de me faire remettre à ma place par un enfant, je n'insiste pas, et débarrasse seul. En revanche, quand j'ai fini la vaisselle, je m'approche de lui.

\- Aiolia… Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre et jouer silencieusement, ton frère a besoin de calme, je vais voir comment il va. D'accord ? Tu veux bien faire ça pour lui ?

Il hoche la tête et je l'accompagne car il veut me montrer un de ses jouets. Une fois cela fait, je pousse la porte de la chambre du petit, et vais voir Aiolos, je toque timidement à sa porte.

\- Je peux entrer ?  
\- Oui…

J'entre dans la pièce, les volets sont fermés, et Aiolos couché, habillé sous son drap. Je pousse la porte derrière moi pour laisser de l'obscurité, et m'approche. Je reste debout à côté du lit, pas à l'aise.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Fatigué…  
\- Je me doute, tu as une sale tête.  
\- Je t'emmerde.  
\- Je ne disais pas ça méchamment.  
\- C'est pas plus agréable à entendre.  
\- Ni à voir.

Je sais que je manque souvent de tact, mais mentir pour faire plaisir, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, vers le bas.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce midi.  
\- Non. Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu prends enfin des décisions… Même si j'ai l'impression que c'est moi que tu grondes plus que le petit.  
\- J'ai pas envie que tu me rembarres, plusieurs fois on a parlé de choses sur l'éducation et on avait des désaccords. J'ose pas faire quelque chose qui ne faut pas.  
\- Peu importe ce que tu feras, ça sera mieux que ce que je fais.  
\- Ne dis pas ça.  
\- Même le poisson pané je le fais moins bien que tout le monde.

Je soupire silencieusement. Et me rends compte que j'ai de brefs souvenirs d'avant mine de rien.

\- Tu nous fais une grosse déprime ? C'est pas grave, on fait tous des erreurs. Depuis quand Aiolos du Sagittaire abandonne pour un pavé de poisson brûlé ?  
\- C'est pas juste brûlé.

Il se retourne et me regarde, il a les yeux rouges.

\- C'est bien plus que ça. Tout ce que j'ai fait avec Aiolia est à l'image des poissons panés ! C'est pas juste que je brûle le poisson quand je le fais ! C'est que de base je m'y prends mal ! Regarde, toi avec ton poisson frais, pané maison, t'arrives, cuit à la poêle, grillé mais pas brulé, avec les aromates dessus. Toi tu l'emmènes à l'école, il dit rien ! Il est même content ?! Et c'est la première fois que tu t'occupes d'un môme. Je suis nul ! J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser à une famille d'accueil. Ils auraient fait du meilleur boulot que moi.  
\- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Il m'aime bien, parce que je ne le gronde pas. Tu verras, dès que je vais commencer, il ne va plus m'aimer du tout. Puis, il faut lui dire les choses. Ce matin il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, je lui ai dit qu'on avait pas le choix, et qu'on avait pas envie de te décevoir. Pour l'occuper, je lui ai demandé de me montrer le trajet… C'était pas volontaire, je m'en souvenais vraiment plus… Ça l'a motivé, c'est tout.

Aiolos me regarde, pas convaincu parce que j'ai dit.

\- Repose-toi. Je suis dans ton camp, et même si je ne te ménage pas parfois… beeeen ! C'est parce que je suis un peu mauvais moi aussi ! Dès fois je dis des trucs je me rends pas compte que ça pique, et tu peux le prendre mal… Comme ce midi.  
\- Je suis désolé aussi, j'ai été un peu excessif dans ma réaction.

Il me fait un petit sourire, je lui en rends un aussi. C'est un instant un peu bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi… Ou plutôt… J'ai la sensation de savoir très exactement quoi, mais aucune garantie que j'ai raison… et qu'il ait envie de la même chose que moi.  
J'ai envie qu'on se prenne dans nos bras, ça me paraîtrait naturel que ça se passe de cette façon…  
Mais. C'est un peu déplacé, et… Je n'ose pas bouger. Pas du tout, je suis comme paralysé. Pourtant il me regarde, toujours souriant.

\- Merci d'être là.

L'envie monte encore en moi. Ça serait rassurant de faire ça maintenant mais… non. Je ne dois pas.

\- De rien.C'est normal.

On reste encore un instant, puis sentant mes joues rougir, je me lève.

\- Je vais voir ce que fait Aiolia. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse de bêtises.  
\- D'accord. Je reste là. Je vais dormir cette aprèm, je pense.  
\- Tu as raison.

Je sors de la chambre, un peu nerveux, et par chance, j'attrape Aiolia juste avant la bêtise.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais vider le pot de la plante, ça aurait mis de la terre partout et la pauvre plante aurait pu ne pas y survivre.  
\- C'est amusant.  
\- Non, car j'aurais dû nettoyer après, ça aurait pas été amusant pour moi. Tu peux t'amuser, mais avec tes jouets, pas avec les choses qui ne sont pas amusantes pour tout le monde.

Je lui prends les mains et vais les lui faire laver. Quand j'étais petit, on m'a toujours fait me laver les mains plusieurs fois par jour pour ne pas qu'elles soient sales et que je les mettent à la bouche. Je suppose que je dois réutiliser ça avec Aiolia à présent.

\- La terre, ça peut parfois être sale, il faut se laver les mains.  
\- J'aime pas me laver les mains.  
\- Moi non plus, mais en faisant toujours ça, je suis resté en bonne santé. Tu as envie d'être en bonne santé ?  
\- Oui, sinon je pourrais jamais devenir chevalier.  
\- Oh…

Pendant qu'Aiolia se lavait les mains, debout sur une chaise pour atteindre le lavabo, je le regarde, embêté. Aiolos ne l'a pas inscrit à l'école militaire, mais à l'école publique… Est-ce qu'Aiolia est au courant que ça ne ferait pas de lui un chevalier ? De peur de lancer un débat et une crise de larmes, je ne dis rien. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Aiolos, même si le sujet à l'air délicat.

\- Sèche-toi les mains maintenant, je suis fier de toi, tu t'es lavé les mains tout seul et sans râler. Bravo.

Je lui caresse la tête comme si c'était un petit chien, mais ça a l'air de lui plaire comme "récompense". Je serais surement mieux dans un chenil avec des labradors qu'avec cette famille presque parfaite à m'occuper d'un enfant.

\- Maintenant on retourne à l'école.  
\- Non.  
\- C'était pas une question.  
\- Je veux pas y aller !  
\- Je sais, moi toujours pas non plus. Mais… pas le choix. Va faire un câlin à ton frère, il ne se sent pas bien.  
\- Il est malade ?  
\- Non, très fatigué.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il a fait des choses fatigantes.  
\- Comme quoi ?

Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est de sa faute, il pourrait culpabiliser, bien que l'idée de lui mentir me déplait tout autant.

\- Des trucs de parents et de chevaliers… Un mix des deux sûrement…

J'arrondis les angles en disant ça, mais ça lui semble convaincant… Quand il sera plus grand, je vais faire comment ? Il va finir par comprendre quand je "mens" ou que j'arrange les choses comme ça, ça serait plus difficile de lui cacher la dure réalité.

Quand Aiolia revient de la chambre de son frère, je lui donne son sac à dos. J'aurais bien été voir Aiolos avant de partir, mais il doit avoir besoin de se reposer. Je suis content aussi que le petit n'ait pas embêté son grand frère, je n'y ai pensé qu'après coup, mais ça aurait pu se produire.

J'emmène le petit jusqu'à l'école à nouveau, il y a autant de gens que ce matin, il ne doit pas y avoir de cantine. Dès que le portail s'ouvre, je vois Aiolia s'engouffrer en courant dedans, et bêtement, je souris. Un petit garçon qui ne veut jamais aller à l'école, mais qui court dedans. C'est amusant.

Je salue encore une fois les jeunes femmes qui sont là et qui discutent entre elles, et semble me sourirent, on dirait que je suis l'objet de leurs conversations, je me demande bien pourquoi, surement car elles ne m'ont jamais vu près de l'école auparavant. Je les entends rire quand je m'éloigne, c'est étrange et plutôt plaisant au final de se faire observer comme ça. Je souris encore plus bêtement et retourne vers le neuvième temple. J'ai un cours cette après-midi, et je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais raconter à mes apprentis…

Une fois de retour à la maison, je vérifie que la vaisselle est bien faite et la table débarrassée, il reste le petit pot de yaourt d'Aiolia et je passe un coup d'éponge derrière pour que tout soit niquel. Puis, je m'approche de la chambre d'Aiolos, je n'entends pas de bruit, mais je sais qu'il dort, je le sens à son cosmos, j'hésite à entrer le regarder dormir, mais comme je me sens un peu fou, bizarre ou même dangereux en me disant que ça m'intéresserait de le regarder pioncer, je m'abstiens..

Je vais dans la salle de bain, je reconnais aisément les produits qui semblent être à moi. Ma serviette également. C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être chez moi et d'y être à la fois, je ne reconnais pas le train de vie, mais tout plein de petits objets oui. Je sais pas quel coup je me suis pris à la tête, mais il a dû être violent… J'essaye de m'en convaincre du moins.

Je prends une brève douche et me rhabille. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ce cours va se passer, et ça me trotte un peu trop dans la tête. Sorti de la douche, je remarque qu'Aiolos n'est toujours pas réveillé. Je suppose donc que je n'aurais pas d'instructions supplémentaires pour le reste de la journée.

Quand l'heure arrive, un peu trop vite à mon goût, je me décide à partir, en tenue d'entraînement pour un cours d'éducation civique...

Quand j'arrive dans les arènes, je cherche des yeux un groupe d'élèves, je suis un peu en avance, alors je vais simplement rester dans mon coin en attendant que mes élèves viennent me voir, ça sera plus simple et moins humiliant pour moi que de demander.

Quand l'heure arrive enfin, je vois un groupe de jeunes gens, âgé d'une douzaine d'années peut-être, un peu moins d'une vingtaine, ils s'assoient tous devant moi.

\- Bonjour… Est-ce que… quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois ?  
\- C'est noté ?  
\- Non. Enfin, disons que ça dépendra de votre réponse.

Plusieurs élèves se regardèrent, puis un jeune homme au premier rang, l'air plutôt chétif, lève la main.

\- Oui, toi.  
\- On a vu les règles en vigueur lors de combats contre des humains se battant contre nous, dans les combats à plusieurs.  
\- Et vous en avez retiré quoi ? J'interroge un autre élève.  
\- Qu'on ne se bat pas si on est en supériorité numérique, sauf si l'on triche contre nous ou quelque chose approchant.  
\- Ça me semble être une bonne déduction, mais à l'avenir sachez que je pense sincèrement qu'au travers des règles, il y a de la place pour un tout petit peu d'interprétation.

Je réfléchis beaucoup je n'ai pas envie de leur dire des bêtises… Mais devant leurs incompréhensions j'ajoute.

-La mienne est la suivante: L'honneur, ça dépend de vous, et de votre cause. Les plus grands guerriers ne sont pas les plus forts, mais ceux qui respectent le plus leurs adversaires et leurs techniques. Toujours prendre au sérieux un adversaire, même s'il vous paraît faible. Et même s'il l'est. Par expérience je vous dirais aussi que parfois, on peut se tromper, ayez toujours foi en Athéna. Si vous la sentez de votre côté, alors foncez, en revanche, si vous avez le doute, ou pensez qu'on vous a manipulé, il peut être intéressant de prendre un temps pour réfléchir et de laisser une place au doute.

Je finis ma tirade et regarde ma classe, qui semble surprise, je suppose que j'ai plutôt tendance à leur lire le bouquin et leur faire apprendre par coeur si je puis dire. Mais là, j'ai plus grand-chose à ajouter, et je sais absolument pas ce que je dois leur apprendre ensuite.

\- Mais, Seigneure Shura, pourquoi vous nous dites de douter ?  
\- Il y a… une sorte d'histoire, où un chevalier a cru, toute sa vie, se battre pour une cause qui était juste, mais il s'est avéré qu'on lui a menti, et qu'il a fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait.

Les élèves restèrent calmes, mais soucieux, deux d'entre eux prirent la parole.

\- Une sorte d'histoire ?  
\- Il lui est arrivé quoi à ce chevalier ?  
\- Il a compris lorsqu'il était trop tard, et il est mort.  
\- Trop tard ?  
\- Il était condamné et n'aurait rien pu faire pour sa déesse dans son état. Alors, il se serait surement suicidé s'il était arrivé malheur à Athéna. Cependant, pour rejoindre ce que je vous disais au sujet de l'honneur, il a cru que son adversaire desservait des causes bien moins nobles que les siennes, et n'a pas envisagé un seul instant que c'était lui qui aurait pu être dans l'erreur. D'autres questions ?  
\- Pourquoi il n'a pas compris plus tôt ?  
\- Car c'est le fait qu'un misérable bronze l'ait vaincu, alors qu'il était bien plus fort que lui, s'il a gagné, c'est parce que le bronze était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, et que lui, se battait réellement pour la justice.  
\- Seigneur Shura, qui était ce chevalier ?  
\- Ça a une importance ? C'est quelque chose dont je me souviens, les textes sacrés ne sont pas tous écrits et répertoriés, certains ne se transmettent qu'oralement. Je ne connais pas son nom.  
\- Ce chevalier était stupide.

Je lève la tête vers un autre jeune homme qui venait de parler. Je serre les dents, mais ne montre aucunement mon agacement.

\- Argumente ton opinion.  
\- Si le chevalier avait été moins bête, il aurait pu vivre, et se battre pour de vrai. Il aurait juste pas dû croire ce qu'on lui disait, et ne se fier à rien.  
\- Il est vrai oui. Mais les circonstances on fait que… Entraînement militaire à partir de ses deux ans, ses meilleurs amis au pouvoir. Difficile de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit quand toute sa vie, on nous a dit que c'était comme ça et pas autrement.  
\- Moi je ne me serais pas fait avoir.  
\- Je pense que si on lui avait raconté ça, il aurait pensé comme toi malgré tout.

Une jeune fille prend la parole à son tour.

\- Mais, en soit, il n'a pas fait de choses si horribles si ?  
\- Si, vraiment affreuses.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas pris conscience plus tôt qu'on lui avait menti, quand il a fait ses choses ?  
\- Excellente question, malgré les preuves qu'il aurait pu voir, on se rend finalement compte que d'une chose avec le recul, les menteurs mentent. Et à cumuler les mensonges parfois… On finit par croire que ce qui est délirant est la vérité, et que les gens qui disent vrai vous mentent. Alors on s'entoure de menteurs, et on fuit les gens qui auraient pu nous faire du bien.  
\- Monsieur, moi j'ai une autre question !

C'est à nouveau le jeune homme du premier rang.

\- Pourquoi on parle de légendes et pas des lois ?  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de prévoir un cours pour aujourd'hui !

Je réponds le plus franchement du monde, et bizarrement quelques élèvent rigolent.

\- Ah mais je suis sérieux, j'ai vraiment rien prévu, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était barbant. Alors on va faire un truc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?  
\- Bah, on veut devenir chevalier, on veut se battre !  
\- D'accord, levez la main ceux qui veulent de la baston ? … Et maintenant ceux qui veulent étudier ?

Devant la quasi-totalité de la classe qui voulait se battre, je décrète.

\- Bon, allez chercher une trousse de soins, rangez vos affaires, et en tenue, on va bouger. Et ne t'inquiète pas toi au premier rang qui veut étudier, je continuerais de vous enseigner les lois qui vous manquent. Fais-moi un compte rendu de toutes celles que nous n'avons pas évoquées pour la prochaine fois.

Je souris un peu et pars chercher un râtelier d'armes je reviens vers mes élèves, tous debout.

\- On a combien d'heures de cours ensemble jusqu'à la fin ?  
\- Une bonne cinquantaine de séances.

Je retiens mon " bon sang je vais me les coltiner combien d'années ?"

\- Bon choisissez 4 armes, on va voter et voir celle que vous utiliserez, je sais que vous voulez tous être chevalier, et qu'aucun n'a le droit aux armes, mais soyons réaliste, beaucoup d'entre vous ne seront pas sélectionnés et deviendront gardes, et là, les armes ça vous sera important, gardez aussi à l'esprit futurs chevaliers, que même si vous n'avez pas le droit aux armes, vos adversaires ne s'en gêneront pas, connaître les techniques pour les maîtriser vous rendra meilleurs en combat. On en verra 5, mais je vous laisse en choisir quatre, la cinquième, ça sera le bouclier. C'est plus qu'une simple défense.

Je m'empare d'un bouclier et demande à un collègue chevalier d'argent de venir contre moi pour faire une démonstration. Je m'active pendant que je parle, liant l'action à la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas juste se protéger derrière qui est intéressant, c'est un ensemble, un bouclier, ça sert effectivement à se protéger, mais ça peut aussi bousculer un adversaire, et lui faire perdre l'équilibre, vous libérez un chemin à travers une mêlée, arrêtez toute sorte de projectiles, certains ont même des bouts tranchants, ou des piques qui passeront l'envie à vos adversaires de revenir près de lui.

J'aide le silver à se remettre sur pied, je l'ai fait tomber en lui donnant un coup sur le côté.

\- Merci pour l'aide.

Il me fait un sourire gêné et repart s'entrainer de son côté.

\- Donc, le bouclier est une arme défensive, mais il n'en reste pas moins une arme à part entière. Si un jour vous faites partie d'une phalange, c'est la chose la plus importante, car elle vous garantit la vie à vous, ou à vos coéquipiers. J'en ai fait partie dans ma jeunesse, c'était une expérience très difficile, mais qui m'a appris énormément, notamment en rigueur. Bref, maintenant vous devriez avoir tous réfléchi sur celles que vous voulez voir en dehors de celle-là.

Je fais le vote à main levée, étrangement l'épée emporte toujours tous les coeurs, mais, qui suis-je pour juger ? Moi et les épées, c'est une grande histoire d'amour, alors ça me va. Comme je l'espérais, ma démonstration avec le bouclier a fait l'unanimité, on me demande déjà quand est-ce que l'on va apprendre des techniques avec cette arme. La première que l'on va travailler, c'est la lance. Comme pour le bouclier, je propose une petite démonstration, ça motive et ça montre aux jeunes ce qu'on peut faire, et sans vouloir me vanter, dans des mains comme les miennes, je sais que ça parait impressionnant. Le silver d'avant revient, tout content de trouver un collègue d'entraînement même si c'est momentané, il s'empare d'un bouclier, et on s'amuse tous les deux à se taper dessus, si je puis dire. Depuis ce matin j'avais l'impression que mes muscles étaient engourdis, comme endormis, ça me fait du bien de rouler un peu des mécaniques.

\- Maintenant chacun un bâton, vous avez douze ans, on attendra pour mettre une pointe coupante au bout. Ça évitera les blessés, on en mettra une si vous êtes prêt, plus tard. Espacez-vous de deux mètres, on va commencer.

Je corrige ceux qui n'ont apparemment aucune notion de l'espace, je veux pas de blessés, surtout pour un cours d'éducation civique, ça la ferait mal si je rapportais des blessées ou des morts.

Je commence avec des mouvements simples, seul devant les élèves, ils m'imitent, et je m'amuse plutôt bien en plus. C'est assez divertissant de transmettre son savoir, j'ai l'impression que toutes mes années d'entraînement n'ont pas servi qu'à mourir bêtement après avoir fait du mal autour de moi. Je transmets ce savoir, et j'apprends a des petits jeunes comme je l'étais à devenir au moins aussi bon que je l'étais à l'époque.

Une fois le cours fini, quelques élèves qui viennent me voir, impressionnés du changement… ?  
Je rentre vers le temple du Sagittaire. Je regarde le temple d'Athéna. Elle est là, je le ressens. Athéna est bel et bien au sanctuaire. J'aimerais bien qu'elle me confie une mission, pour la voir, j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis des années, si ce n'est jamais, en fait.

À peine le pied posé dans la maison que j'entends des cris et des grognements.

-Bon… soir.  
\- Aiolia revient ici !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Aiolia se cache derrière mes jambes, et je vois Aiolos devant moi qui essaye de le chopper.

\- Il ne veut pas que je le sèche après son bain !

Soudain, je vois courir le derrière d'un petit garçon de six ans jusqu'à dans sa chambre et se cacher sous son lit.

\- Aiolia !

Aiolos fulmine et je sens une odeur de brûlé en cuisine. J'ignore si je dois foncer corriger le repas, dire à Aiolos de se calmer, ou bien aller sous le lit sortir Aiolia toujours nu comme un ver.

\- Aiolos ? Va voir la cuisine. Je vais sortir le petit. Passe-moi la serviette.

Le chevalier d'or du sagittaire me passe la serviette et me jette un "Bon courage!" assez énervé, on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Je pose mon sac d'affaires d'entraînements alors qu'il part dans la cuisine. Je prends une inspiration et part dans la chambre du petit, je me pose, assis, devant le lit.

\- Aiolia ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on te sèche ?

Je l'entends rire et bouger tel un crabe à l'horizontale sous le lit, j'ai envie de rire moi aussi, mais c'est nerveux.

\- Il faut te sécher, sinon tu vas être malade. Et remettre des vêtements aussi . C'est comme ça. Mais si tu veux jouer, on jouera plus tard.  
\- Je veux jouer maintenant !  
\- Non. Maintenant on te sèche. Je veux bien jouer avec toi, mais il faut que tu fasses les choses que tu dois faire. Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais quelque chose pour toi. Tu comprends ? Ça va dans les deux sens. Allez, sors de là dessous.

Aiolia finit par sortir de sous le lit, je ne comprends pas comment Aiolos arrive dans ce genre de situation avec le petit, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, s'il sait qu'il peut faire n'importe quoi sans être grondé par son frère, il va continuer. Je pense que quelque part il sait que je ne me laisserais pas faire, et que quelque part il me craint, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux lui inspirer, l'autorité oui, mais j'ai aussi envie qu'on soit ami tous les deux.

Je sèche Aiolia, qui était quasiment sec depuis le temps qu'il courait partout dans la maison… Puis je lui fais mettre son pyjama. Je reviens dans la pièce à vivre avec le petit qui me tient la main et qui semble plus calme.

\- Je jouerais avec toi après manger. D'accord?  
\- Oui !

Je fais un sourire et ramène le petit à table et lui fait mettre une serviette dans son col, lui rappelant qu'il doit m'impressionner s'il veut que je lui enlève.  
Je regarde Aiolos du coin de l'oeil, et cela me rappelle un vieux film débile, ou je vois un couple s'enlacer pendant que l'un cuisine, j'aimerais bien faire de même, ça ressemble à une famille parfaite, mais je suis loin d'être la pièce qui manque dans ce puzzle, et puis, enlacer Aiolos, et puis quoi encore ?

Je m'approche juste de lui, et reste à bonne distance.

\- Ça sens bon derrière le brûlé, c'est quoi le menu ?  
\- Une boite de haricots verts, et… steak haché surgelé...

Je sens qu'Aiolos a honte de son menu, mais je sais aussi que tout le monde n'est pas né avec une casserole sur la tête, et qu'il fait de son mieux. Déjà, ce n'est pas des pâtes, alors ça va…

\- Je suis affamé.

Il me fait un petit sourire.

\- Merci… de pas avoir critiqué.  
\- Je vais éviter de retourner le couteau dans la plaie… Puis, si je ne cuisine pas, je ne suis pas en droit de me plaindre. Ça sera parfait.

Je lui souris et je le vois faire de même. C'est ce genre de petits instants comme ça, où je me demande si en fait, Aiolos ne m'a pas invité pour autre chose que de m'occuper de l'enfant. Mais bon, je dors de toute évidence dans la chambre d'ami, alors seul mon esprit pense à cette hypothèse.

J'aide Aiolos à mettre la table et l'heure si redoutée du dîner commence. Mon ami tente de faire manger le petit, sans résultat. J'observe la scène, plus Aiolos insiste plus Aiolia se braque et refuse.

\- Non ! J'aime pas !  
\- Aller ! Une petite bouchée ! Tu n'as même pas goûté ! Avant de dire que c'est pas bon goûte !  
\- Non, j'aime pas j'aime pas j'aime pas !  
\- Aiolia, allez ! Pour me faire plaisir.  
\- Je veux pas te faire plaisir ! Je te déteste !

Je regarde Aiolos, je ne suis pas son frère, ni son père, mais même moi ça m'aurait fait mal.

\- Aiolia bon sang ! Mange !  
\- Non ! C'est pas bon j'aime pas ! T'es qu'un abruti !  
\- Aiolia s'il te plait ! Mange !

Je reste ahuri, il se fait insulter et ne dit rien ? Mais… comment ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ose même plus manger moi-même, tant je suis sur les fesses.

\- T'es qu'un caca boudin ! Je te déteste, abruti !

Aiolos abandonne la fourchette avec des haricots verts et soupire, le visage dans les mains. Aiolia est en pleurs depuis tout à l'heure, je comprends un peu son chagrin, mais je n'arrive décidément pas à comprendre comment on peut arriver dans une situation pareille .

Aiolia jette ses haricots sur Aiolos, qui toujours ne dit rien. Je commence à sentir la colère monter en moi. Aiolos me lance un petit regard, je sens qu'il est à bout.

\- Je te déteste, sale abruti !

C'est la phrase de trop pour moi. Je tape du poing sur la table, encore. Tout le monde sursaute.

\- Bon écoute moi petit merdeux ! On va parler toi et moi !

Je me lève en furie de ma chaise, attrape Aiolia par le bras et le tire, presque violemment jusqu'à un mur de la cuisine, je me baisse à son niveau et je parle, très énervé, mais sans crier.

\- Tu oses encore une fois insulter ton frère en ma présence, et je te préviens il va t'arriver des soucis !

Aiolia se remet à pleurer de plus belle, et essaie de s'en aller.

\- Non Aiolia ! Écoute-moi ! Si tu m'écoutes pas, on reste là jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses ! Tu n'insultes pas ton frère ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire du mal de lui ! Ensuite, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la personne formidable qu'il est, et de tout ce qu'il fait pour toi ! Et troisième chose, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre refuser de manger quelque chose ! Que ce soit bon ou pas, que tu aimes ou pas. Tu manges, car tu dois manger pour vivre, tu n'as pas le choix. Et tu n'as pas à râler parce que le menu ne te convient pas ! Tu n'es pas un roi, alors arrête de faire comme si on était tous à ton service tout le temps. La nourriture, tout le monde n'en a pas, alors tu la manges tu joues pas avec. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?!

Je secoue un peu le petit, je ne devrais pas, j'ai regretté à l'instant ou je l'ai fait. Aiolos se lève et vient derrière moi, me posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Shura doucement…  
\- La méthode douce ça marche pas Aiolos, tu le comprends pas depuis le temps ?!

Je me retourne et je lui fais face.

\- Tu te laisses insulter, sans rien dire ! Il te jette de la nourriture dessus ! Et tu dis rien non plus ! Excuse-moi, je sais que t'es à bout, mais là, t'es carrément à côté de tes pompes !

Aiolia se jette sur une des jambes de son frère et la serre très fort tout en pleurant. J'ai dû lui faire peur… et merde…

\- Shura. Cesse de crier. S'il te plait.  
\- Je…

Je ne dis plus rien. J'ai fait une belle bêtise. J'en prends réellement conscience.

\- Désolé. Je vais prendre ma douche. On parle après.

Je pars, laissant même mon assiette en plan et repars dans la salle de bain, mine de rien, j'ai pas mal transpiré à l'entraînement, et la colère, ça ne me réussit pas. Je me passe un grand coup d'eau froide sur le corps, plus pour faire partir la colère et me punir.  
J'ignore à quel point j'ai été violent avec le petit. Je l'ai secoué comme j'aurais secoué un adulte, donc surement un peu fort. Taper du poing c'était pas non plus la bonne option non plus. Ça a fait peur à tout le monde… Et m'énerver comme ça… Ça ne me ressemble pas non plus. Heureusement pour moi, je suis quelqu'un qui se reprend vite, et bien que ça m'arrache un peu la bouche, s'excuser est nécessaire, et je préfère trop le dire que pas assez.

Là où j'ai peur… C'est d'avoir, un, terrorisé le petit. Et qu'il ait peur de moi ou fasse des cauchemars par ma faute… Et de deux… Qu'Aiolos me dise que je suis mieux chez moi. Pas que je tienne à rester… Mais que… J'ai pas envie de le laisser seul dans une situation aussi difficile. Il ne s'en sortira pas, il n'y arrive pas, je le vois bien.

Merde…

Merde.

\- MERDE !

Je tape encore une fois du poing, mais sur le carrelage de la salle de bain… J'ai un souci de gestion de la colère, je crois. Puis cette mémoire qui ne veut pas revenir ! Cette amère sensation d'avoir déjà tué Aiolos également !

\- Merde !

Je me laisse tomber dans la baignoire, et me laisse sous l'eau froide.

\- Respirer, et se calmer. Pour pouvoir réfléchir. Et regagner la sérénité et l'objectivité...

Je passe une trentaine de minutes sous l'eau froide, à réfléchir calmement. La colère est passée. Et je suis résolu à partir de moi-même. J'ai fait une bêtise, je l'admet, et je ne veux pas recommencer. Jamais.

Je sors de la douche après m'être lavé rapidement, et sors sec et habiller. La lumière de la cuisine est éteinte, seule la petite lampe du salon est allumée et Aiolos m'attend sagement sur le canapé, Aiolia endormi sur ses genoux.

-... Ça fait du bien une bonne douche.  
\- Oui. Et quelle journée.  
\- Oh ça oui.

Je m'approche mais ne viens pas sur le canapé, je n'ose pas approcher le petit. Puis, même Aiolos pourrait avoir peur après tout à l'heure. Alors je prends le petit pouf d'Aiolia.

\- Je suis désolé, une fois encore. J'aurais pas dû le secouer comme ça et m'énerver. Pardon.

Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux.

\- Non, c'est vrai…

Je regarde Aiolos, et ajoute.

\- Je ferais ma valise ce soir, je partirais demain. J'espère que je ne lui ais pas fait trop peur.  
\- Shura…  
\- Puis, comme ça, ça t'évite d'avoir à me demander de partir.  
\- Non. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'énerver, et le secouer brusquement, mais d'un autre côté… Ne rien faire n'est pas la solution pour autant. Si je m'étais pas laissé faire, tu n'aurais pas eu à t'énerver.  
\- Je ne cherche pas à être réconforté.  
\- Je sais. Mais j'ai réfléchis aussi entre temps. Tu as pris ma défense, et tu t'es occupé du problème, à ta façon certes, qui m'a pas plu du premier coup… Mais en soi, c'était… agréable, si je puis dire, d'avoir quelqu'un qui me défend, et qui s'occupe de mes soucis. Alors merci.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
\- Pas vraiment non. Puis… Aiolia s'est réfugié vers moi, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé, j'ai eu l'impression à nouveau qu'il m'aimait, après toutes nos disputes incessantes.  
\- Tu sais il t'aime, c'est un enfant, il t'aimera quoi que tu fasses.  
\- Oui, sûrement… Mais mets-toi à ma place. Un petit garçon chaleureux avec qui tu rigolais, faisait des jeux et qui ne pouvait pas te laisser dix minutes sans te dire je t'aime, et du jour au lendemain, il pleure pour un oui ou pour un non. Et plus de calin, plus de je t'aime, des "je te déteste, abruti"... Avoue que même si j'ai conscience de l'amour inconditionnel des enfants... C'est difficile.  
\- Oui. Je comprends. Mais tu sais aussi pertinemment que quand la dispute est finie, pour lui, c'est comme s'il l'avait oublié.  
\- Tu es sûre ? D'après toi, il mettra combien de temps avant de se remettre de ce que tu as fait ce soir ?  
\- Je… J'espère ne pas l'avoir traumatisé à vie…  
\- Ahah ! Bah tu vois ! Toi aussi tu as tendance à exagérer. Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Demain il serait peut-être un peu déboussolé, mais je pense que dans trois jours il ne s'en souviendra plus.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Tu n'as pas été vraiment violent, juste, surprenant et un peu brusque. Il va s'en remettre.  
\- … Tant mieux…  
\- Du coup, mon ami, veux-tu toujours rester ?  
\- Je pensais partir, car mon comportement n'était pas correct tout de même, et j'ai peur de recommencer s'il t'insulte à nouveau.  
\- Je ne me laisserais plus insulter.

\- Reste Shura. Reste. S'il te plait.

Je regarde Aiolos. Je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il ne veut pas que je parte… Mais… oh et puis merde.

\- On verra si demain se passe mieux.

Je fais un petit sourire timide.

\- Voilà ! Ça, c'est la bonne philosophie !

Il me sourit à son tour.

\- Bon, maintenant il faut que je mette le gros bébé au lit. Tu m'aides ?  
\- Oui.

Je viens plus près du canapé, et glisse mes mains sous les jambes d'Aiolia, l'autre entre les jambes d'Aiolos, et sans déborder vers un geste déplacé, je récupère la tête et les épaules du garçon pour le porter jusqu'à son lit, pendant que mon ami prépare le lit du plus jeune. Puis on sort calmement de la chambre, repoussant la porte.

\- Voilà. Il devrait bien dormir.  
\- Demain, quelle heure l'école ?  
\- Pas d'école le mercredi, et je ne suis pas là de l'après-midi. Tu pourras t'en occuper ?  
\- Je vais essayer.  
\- Super.

Aiolos s'approche de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule et embrasse ma joue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

\- Aller, Shura, bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit Aiolos.

Je réponds mécaniquement alors que je me passe bêtement la main sur la joue. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contact avec les gens aujourd'hui. Même pas ce médecin débile. Mais que ce soit un baiser d'Aiolos, c'est… Trop troublant. Je rougis et le regarde partir vers sa chambre.

Je retourne dans mon lit, repensant à l'intégralité de cette journée, si longue… Si fatigante, et sans m'en rendre compte je tombe de fatigue dans le lit, dormant à point fermé jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous auras plus, la suite est écrite ^^ je la posterais en reprenant un rythme de publication plus habituel ^^**  
**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, c'est encourageant et ça m'aide à savoir ce que je dois améliorer ou non. ( Ou juste si quelqu'un à lu en fait x'D dès fois j'ai le doute )**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Jour 10

**Chapitre plus court que le précédent ! (mais néanmoins un peu long)**  
**Mais je l'espère tout aussi qualitatif. **

**On retrouve Shura une grosse semaine après son arrivé dans son train de vie de papa temporaire. Certaines choses s'arrangent, d'autres se compliquent. **  
**Présence d'un OC ou deux. Rien de bien folichon et pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Vous me connaissez, j'aime pas les OC de façon générale, ils servent toujours à développer quelque chose s'ils sont là.**

**Réponses aux reviews:   
Comptesse: Oui ! J'ai bidouiller les ages, c'est pas une erreur de ma part, c'est volontaire. ( tout comme ce prologue nul existe, mais il est utile et j'ai pas réussit à faire plus enthousiasment)  
The name's Alias : Ca me fait très plaisir que tu sois là depuis cette histoire ! Je t'avais mp pour répondre à ta review il me sembe :) Et oui, on peut effectivement mettre des reviews sans pour autant avoir de compte ! X'D J'ai régulièrement des gens qui l'apprennent, je pense que je vais le rappeller en bas de la fic tiens x'D !**  
**Powerpuff girl : Oui ! C'est prévu ! A vrais dire je voulais faire une sorte d'épisode de super nanny Saint Seiyesque, et j'ai toujours trouver que cette émission transpirait le fluff à certain moment. Il y auras du fluff avec Aiolia en famille et du fluff entre adulte tout gênés :) **  
**Kennardaillard : Te voilà exhaussé(e) ! Merci de l'intérêt que tu porte à mon histoire, en espérant que la suite de plaise :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Jour 10 :**

Mon réveil sonne. Je me lève. Je m'habille, et je pars prendre ma douche. À peine celle-ci faite je me fais un café et en prépare un aussi pour Aiolos, avec du lait.

Je prépare les affaires pour la journée, notamment le goûter du petit et son maillot de bain.

Je prends deux parts de brioche que je mets sur la table et toque à la chambre d'Aiolos.

Il se lève peu après, me dit bonjour en me faisant une accolade à laquelle je ne suis toujours pas habitué malgré que les jours ont passé.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui plutôt. Merci pour le déjeuner.

\- De rien.

Je me met à table également et commence à beurrer les tartines, puis je demande.

\- Pour la piscine du coup, tu y vas ?

\- C'est aujourd'hui !?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais pas pouvoir, je suis désolé… Tu peux y aller ?

\- Hm… Je dois pouvoir m'arranger, et me trouver un maillot de bain.

\- Je peux te prêter le mien si tu veux.

\- Ton maillot de bain ?

\- Ben oui.

Je rougis un peu. Ça me dérange pas, mais la vision mentale que j'ai eue de tout ça était… déplacée… Je m'en veux un peu ces derniers temps d'avoir des pensées comme celle-là.

\- Oui merci.

\- Je te le mettrais avec une serviette. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir y aller, je me décharge beaucoup sur toi ces temps-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Puis je vous apprécie beaucoup tout les deux, alors ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec le petit, et de te décharger un peu pour te rendre la vie moins dure.

\- Tu es un amour.

Il me sourit et boit son café, je fais de même, cachant mes joues rosies derrière ma tasse. Puis je demande.

\- Je vais réveiller Aiolia ? Ça va être l'heure.

\- Oui. Bonne idée.

Je me lève, et rince ma tasse dans l'évier, puis je vais dans la chambre du petit.

J'entre doucement, sans allumer la lumière, je ne vois pas grand-chose, mais je ne veux pas le réveiller en sursaut. Je vais jusqu'au lit, je m'assois sur le bord, et cherche à tâtons la couette, plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Aiolia, c'est l'heure, il faut que tu te réveilles…

Pas de réponse, je parle un peu plus fort, regardant dans le vide.

\- Aiolia. Debout.

Toujours pas de réponse, et en cherchant avec ma main, je ne sens rien dans les couettes. J'allume la lumière inquiet et ne vois personne dans le lit, j'ai beau regarder plus attentivement, Aiolia n'est pas là. Alors je cours immédiatement hors de la chambre.

\- Aiolos ! Aiolia n'est pas dans sa chambre !

Je panique. Le petit a disparu ! Où est-il ? Quelqu'un l'a enlevé ?

\- Ah oui, il a dormi avec moi cette nuit.

\- Hein ?!

\- Oui, il fait ça souvent, j'ai pas pensé à te prévenir, désolé.

Je reprends mon souffle, j'ai eu si peur d'un coup. Je soupire.

\- Ouais… Maintenant je sais, mais là je me suis fait peur tout seul.

Aiolos s'approche, il a fini son déjeuner et viens me voir.

\- Désolé. Faut pas t'en faire comme ça. Mais c'est mignon que tu t'inquiètes.

\- C'est normal, pour moi il avait disparu… Tu aurais fait pareil.

Aiolos me sourit et je me sens bête. Je tourne les talons et me dirige dans la chambre d'Aiolos. J'y trouve sans difficulté Aiolia endormi, malgré la lumière que je viens d'allumer. Il est tout débraillé, son pyjama est mal mis, et il bave. Et je ne peux m'empêcher, même en temps que Papa neuf et temporaire, de trouver ça adorable.

Je passe la main dans ses cheveux et gratouille un peu sa tête.

\- Aiolia. Debout, c'est l'heure de te lever. Je t'ai fais des tartines.

Il ouvre péniblement les yeux et me fait un câlin. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu… Ému ? Non, ce n'est pas le mot, mais ça me touche. Je serre l'enfant contre moi.

\- Bjour…

\- Bonjour Aiolia. Bien dormi ?

\- Mouis.

Je frotte son dos et le laisse se décaler.

\- Ce matin: école. Et cette après-midi, je viens avec ta classe à la piscine.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, on s'était porté volontaire avec Aiolos, mais il a son cours, donc c'est moi qui vous accompagne. Ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Non. Je voulais te montrer à Lisa, elle m'a pas cru quand j'ai dit que j'avais un nouveau grand frère.

\- Tu sais Aiolia, je ne suis pas ton grand frère ?

\- Bah oui, mais tu t'occupes de moi, comme Aiolos.

\- Aiolos et moi on essaie surtout de s'occuper de toi, comme des parents.

\- Donc vous êtes mes parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je suis toujours parti du principe que les parents c'est ceux qui s'occupe de l'enfant, pas ceux qui t'ont forcément mis au monde. D'ailleurs, j'en veux un peu à vos parents de vous avoir laissés tout seuls, mais d'un autre côté s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de m'occuper de toi.

J'appuie mon doigt sur son nez et il se met à rire.

\- Quand tu comprendras un peu plus le monde, tu choisiras si Aiolos est ton grand frère, ou si c'est ton père. Il n'y a pas de mauvais choix.

\- Et toi ? Si t'es pas mon père, tu es quoi ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. J'avoue que ce sujet m'est un peu sensible, et que je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais j'ai pas besoin d'un titre pour t'adorer et m'occuper de toi.

Je lui fais un sourire et il a l'air convaincu.

\- Allez, viens manger, tu dois avoir faim. Ensuite on t'habille.

Je me lève et Aiolia me suis jusqu'à la cuisine. Je vais voir Aiolos et lui dit par cosmos.

"- Il a demandé si tu étais son père ou son grand frère. J'ai dit que c'était à lui de voir plus tard quand il serait grand. "

"- Tu as bien fait, je pense."

"- Par contre, j'ai pas su répondre quand il a demandé qui j'étais."

Je regarde Aiolos du coin de l'oeil, posé contre les placards de la cuisine. Aiolia lui, est à table, mange son petit déjeuner avec sa serviette dans son col, il l'a mise seul, et ça j'en suis fier.

"- Tu veux que je te réponde ?"

"- J'aurais bien dit à Aiolia que j'étais "comme son père", mais j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas. Et… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu m'autorise à être pour lui non plus d'ailleurs..."

"- Que veux-tu que je réponde ? Toi, tu veux être quoi ?"

"- Je… ne sais pas. J'aimerais être là, mais je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur du challenge."

"- Tu n'es pas obligé de décider maintenant."

"- Oui. Tu as sans doute raison."

\- Shura ! J'ai fait tomber la tartine dans le bol !

\- Je t'apporte une cuillère pour la récupérer.

J'arrête ma discussion avec Aiolos et donne la cuillère au petit. Lui expliquant de manger quand même la tartine même si elle est détrempée, et qu'il peut en retirer l'excès en appuyant dessus contre le bord.

"- Shura, je trouve que tu t'en sors déjà très bien."

Je regarde Aiolos et lui sourit.

\- Allez, Aiolia va t'habiller. Ton frère va t'aider.

Aiolos me sourit et va aider l'enfant. Quant à moi, je fais la vaisselle tranquillement. J'entends des protestations dans la chambre, mais globalement, ça semble bien se passer. Aiolos revient et je l'intercepte.

\- J'aimerais… Comment dire… Passer à une politique zéro écart avec Lia.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La plupart des livres sur l'éducation que j'ai acheter recommandent de ne rien laisser passer, et de tenir vraiment les punitions.

\- Je menace déjà de le punir s'il fait des bêtises.

Je souris et ajoute, essayant d'être gentil malgré ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Oui, mais là, il faut punir vraiment quand ça marche pas. Tu vois la différence ? Pas juste menacé sans rien faire.

Il fait une moue bougonne, mais semble se faire à l'idée, la crainte étant présente.

\- Pas sévèrement, je veux pas lui faire mal.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un dingue, je parle de punir, de mettre au coin. Il est totalement exclu d'user de violence.

Je m'empare d'un de mes livres et récupère le post-it que j'ai mis sur une des pages.

\- "Il ne faut jamais frapper les enfants, car chaque comportement utilisé par les adultes autour de lui sera perçu comme un exemple et ensuite reproduit." J'ai pas envie que la maîtresse nous appelle, et nous dise qu'Aiolia fracasse ses camarades de classe.

\- Oui, moi non plus. Mais tu me promets, pas de fessée, pas de violence ?

\- Promis juré. Jamais. Sur aucun membre de la famille Aio.

\- Alors d'accord.

\- Je risque de le punir souvent au début, et toi aussi, il faudrait que tu t'y mettes. Aiolia n'est pas bête il va bien voir s'il n'y a qu'un seul de nous deux qui sévit, si tu ne le fais pas, il continuera de jouer avec toi et te mettras à bout.

\- Oui… J'ai bien vu qu'avec toi, il osait moins les caprices. Je vais essayer.

\- Promis ?

\- Je le jure.

Je tape sur l'épaule d'Aiolos pour lui montrer que je le soutiens. Ça fait une semaine que je bouquine pour savoir comment m'y prendre, et je réalise les erreurs à ne pas faire.

En revanche, j'ai un peu peur… Si j'arrive à remettre Aiolia sur les rails, et qu'Aiolos n'a plus besoin de moi… Est-ce que… Je devrais partir ?

Je sais que repartir une maison plus haut ne changera pas grand-chose, je pourrais sans doute revenir voir Aiolia de temps en temps, mais… ça m'embêterait. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas de leur famille. Mais vivre avec eux, ça me donne parfois l'illusion que j'en fais partie… et j'aime bien me dire que j'ai de la famille.

Je ne vais pas arrêter de l'aider pour mes intérêts personnels évidemment, mais j'ai peur… Sans compter que parfois, quand Aiolos me parle, ou me touche, je trouve ça ambigu, il ne doit y avoir que moi qui ressent ça… mais… Je me plais à me dire que, peut-être, je ne suis pas le seul à penser à ça…

Aiolia est prêt à partir, moi aussi, Aiolos part faire son cours du matin. Je marche tranquillement avec le petit jusqu'à son école, il semble content d'y aller, la piscine doit le motiver. Je tiens tout de même à le prévenir, le temps que les grilles s'ouvrent, de ce qu'on a convenu avec Aiolos.

\- Bon… Je voudrais te prévenir Aiolia, avec ton grand frère, on a décidé que maintenant, si tu faisais une bêtise, on allait te punir, mais pour de vrai. Ça veut dire que tu seras vraiment mis au coin ou puni. Tu comprends ? On t'adore, on fait pas ça pour t'embêter, mais pour que tout se passe bien. Tu comprends ?

\- Je suis pas sage ?

\- Pas toujours. Mais ça va bien mieux ces temps-ci. Ne t'inquiète pas, avant de te punir, on te préviendra qu'il faut que tu arrêtes.

\- … Je veux pas être puni.

\- Non ! Non ! C'est que si tu fais quelque chose de mal. Tu te souviens ce qu'on a dit sur les choses qu'il ne faut pas faire ?

\- …. Ne pas taper Aiolos. Ne pas dire de gros mots… Pas jeter la nourriture…

\- Voilà, ce genre de chose. Mais il ne faut pas taper personne. Pas juste Aiolos d'accord ? On tape personne, jamais.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est bien. Tu veux aller jouer avec tes copains là-bas ?

\- Oui.

\- Fonce, je reste jusqu'à ce que tu sois entré de toute façon, si tu as besoin…

Je regarde Aiolia partir jouer et attends dans mon coin qu'il entre, surveillant que tout aille bien.

Une fois dans l'école, je repars, voyant toujours ce groupe de maman me dévisager, je souris et passe mon chemin, je fais le marché, la cuisine, récupère Aiolia, le fais manger sans Aiolos, et tout se passe bien. Je récupère le sac avec le maillot de bain et une serviette.

Rapidement, on retourne à l'école, il n'en peut plus tant il est pressé d'aller à la piscine et de me montrer à ses amis. J'attends sagement dans mon coin puis une des mamans vient me voir.

\- Bonjour, c'est vous le papa qui doit venir avec la classe de CP cette après-midi ?

\- Euh oui c'est moi.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Samantha, je suis la maman d'Alayna. Nos enfants sont dans la même classe. Je suis de corvée de piscine également.

Je scrute rapidement la jeune femme qui se présente devant moi. Elle est plutôt mince, semble même plutôt chétive du haut de ses talons, comment peut-elle marcher avec ça ?

\- Oh. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Je suis aussi membre du conseil des parents d'élèves. En plus de cette après-midi, on sera sûrement amené à se revoir... monsieur..?

\- Appelez-moi Shura. Le… hm… Papa d'Aiolia.

\- Shura; enchantée.

Elle me fait un sourire, ça tombe bien qu'elle soit là, car moi, j'ai jamais été dans une école normale, et j'ai jamais accompagné aucune classe à la piscine.

\- Donc, ça consiste en quoi d'accompagner les enfants ? Aiolia a insisté, donc je suis venu, mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attend.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose. L'enseignante ne peut pas gérer seule autant d'enfant dans un endroit comme la piscine, il lui faut des paires d'yeux et de bras en plus.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on a faire ? Juste surveiller ?

\- Et gronder si besoin, bref, notre boulot habituel de parents.

\- D'accord. Ça se passe bien en général ?

\- Oui plutôt.

Les grilles s'ouvrent et les enfants s'engouffrent dedans, j'attends avec Samantha dehors. Je ne suis pas un bavard, et j'en suis désolé pour elle.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Normalement ils font l'appel et ils sortent.

\- Après on va à la piscine ?

\- À pied ou en bus, ça dépend de la piscine où ils vont. Normalement vu la période de l'année, on prend le bus pour la piscine couverte.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, ou vous ne m'appréciez pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas un bavard. Et j'ai du mal avec un seul enfant, là on va en affronter vingt-trois. Je ne vais pas dire qu'ils m'intimident, mais je ne suis pas rassuré.

\- Hm! hm ! Vous avez peur, mais vous ne l'admettez pas, en fait.

Je regarde la jeune femme, la tête toujours en direction du portail.

\- Si ça vous fait plaisir de le penser.

Elle sourit, puis la classe arrive, on suit le cortège vérifiant que chaque mouton reste dans le troupeau. Aiolia se retourne plusieurs fois pour me voir, je suis à l'arrière. Je lui fait coucou en souriant, je pense que ça le rassure que je sois là. La maîtresse et Samantha comptent les enfants qui montent dans le bus, puis arrivé au dernier la maîtresse me regarde, je réponds avec humour.

\- Si vous me comptez avec eux, je vais me vexer !

On rigole tous ensemble. La vie d'humain normal est intéressante, et plutôt douce d'ailleurs. Mais je ne ferais pas le parfait papa tous les jours non plus.

J'entre dans le bus, avec la maman on reste à l'arrière, vérifier que ceux du fond ne fassent pas n'importe quoi, pendant que l'enseignante surveille l'avant du bus. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard nous sommes arrivés, et à nouveau nous comptons nos moutons. Une fois au complet, on va dans la piscine, quand je comprends que je vais être seul avec tous les garçons de la classe dans les vestiaires et que donc, je vais devoir surveiller la moitié d'une classe de petits civils… Je stresse.

Les deux autres adultes étant des femmes, elles vont chez les filles.

Autant je peux mater une classe d'apprentis chevaliers, car je peux les frapper en cas de nécessité. Mais c'est exclu de faire la même chose avec des élèves.

Je compte bien le nombre de garçons qui entrent, pour pouvoir en faire sortir le même nombre… pas plus, et surtout pas moins !

J'aide Aiolia à mettre son bonnet de bain, quant à moi je me change en essayant de surveiller une dizaine de garçons de six ans survoltés à l'idée d'aller dans l'eau. Et ça crie les enfants de six ans… ça crie si fort…

Je soupire. Plus JAMAIS. Plus jamais ça.

Quand je regarde le maillot de bain d'Aiolos, je soupire encore une fois. Je ne suis pas extrêmement pointilleux sur le style vestimentaire… mais un slip de bain ? Vraiment ?

J'aurais mieux fait d'aller chercher mon short de bain chez moi... Bon, autant le mettre. Je vais pas y aller à poil non plus, puis, même si ça couvre peu, ça couvre le plus important on va dire.

Je compte les petits garçons et souris à Aiolia, qui est tout content que je sois là. Même si les cris des enfants m'énervent, le sourire d'Aiolia vaut vraiment le coup.

Après la douche générale, je me place d'un côté de la piscine et on attend que les filles arrivent toutes. J'ai dit aux garçons d'attendre leur maîtresse avant de sauter dans l'eau. Et s'ils sautent dans l'eau, ils vont avoir des problèmes, j'ai prévenu.

La maîtresse arrive enfin, et fait ses instructions, j'écoute d'une oreille peu attentive et regarde l'autre maman qui est venue à mes côtés. Maillot de bain, de sport, rouge. Je ne résiste pas et me prends au jeu du papa normal et essaie de plaisanter.

\- Dites-moi, sans vos chaussures vous perdez vingt, ou trente centimètres ?

Elle rit, et fait une mine vexée volontairement. Elle reste très grande malgré tout.

\- Vous n'avez jamais fait d'humour avec une femme vous ?

\- Oh si, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à être drôle ou apprécié, cela dit. Ça explique bien des choses.

\- Vous voyez que vous pouvez être drôle.

\- Ah, mais c'était involontaire, jamais je n'aurais eu l'audace de prétendre faire de l'humour drôle.

Elle rit de plus belle. Je pense qu'elle se force, je n'ai pas totalement tort, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très drôle. En revanche, je sens son regard sur moi, c'est… Bizarre. Je n'aime pas avoir la sensation d'être un bout de viande, bien que j'ai l'impression que par rapport à la moyenne, nos rôles sont inversés.

\- C'est lequel le vôtre ?

\- Le bonnet de bain bleu et orange sur la gauche. Et vous ?

\- La mienne c'est la rousse devant.

\- Vous avez les mêmes cheveux.

\- Les siens sont plus beaux.

\- Peut-être, mais les vôtres sont plus longs.

Elle rougit. J'ai fait une sorte de compliments sans trop le vouloir, mais bon, je préfère gaffer positivement, je suppose.

Les enfants sautent enfin dans l'eau, et je reste debout à les observer. Quant à Samantha elle part s'asseoir sur un banc juste à côté.

\- Vous ne venez pas vous asseoir ?

\- Non, je suis bien debout.

\- Ça va durer plusieurs heures, vous savez ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai l'habitude d'être debout.

Un blanc s'installe, puis rapidement Aiolia vient me voir, je m'accroupis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu viens pas nager ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je suis là pour surveiller. Retourne avec tes camarades, c'est toi qui dois nager, pas moi.

Il hoche la tête et repart dans l'eau, au passage, je vois un autre enfant qui court le long de la piscine pour aller au plongeoir, je le choppe sous les épaules et le soulève, très facilement de par ma formation de chevalier.

\- Hey petit. On t'a jamais dit qu'il faut pas courir autour de la piscine ? C'est dangereux.

Je le gronde et le repose au sol, il s'excuse tout penaud avec un pardon monsieur, et repart la tête basse. J'oubliais que sur d'autres enfants que le mien, je faisais toujours peur. Je reprends ma place, et la jeune femme me demande.

\- C'était votre petit qui est venu vous parler tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est adorable, sa mère et vous devez être fiers.

\- Oh.. Euh… En fait… Il n'a pas de maman… Et je ne suis pas vraiment s-

\- Pardon ! Je ne savais pas !

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Non vraiment, je suis désolée !

\- Mais je vous dis que c'est pas grave ! Et vous, vous êtes fiers de la vôtre aussi ?

\- Moi je suis divorcée.

Elle m'avoue ça avec une certaine gêne, mais aussi pas mal d'assurance.

\- Ah bon ?

Je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle pour discuter, les cris des enfants sont forts, puis crier par dessus n'est pas une bonne chose, surtout pour des sujets comme ça.

\- Avoir des enfants ne faisait pas partie de ses projets, et quand Alayna était bébé, ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné à trois.

\- Vous partagez la garde de la petite ?

\- Non. Il a dit que j'étais plus qualifié que lui, et que je m'en sortirais mieux toute seule. Mais ça va j'étais contente qu'il parte, ça ne marchait plus entre nous. Je suppose que ce genre de choses arrivent souvent.

\- Oh je vois. Le début de votre discours m'a fait penser à celui d'un ami. Drôle de coïncidence.

\- Oui.

J'apprécie cette femme, je crois. Et je ne culpabilise pas de discuter voire même flirter avec elle maintenant que je sais qu'elle n'est pas à quelqu'un.

À la fin de la piscine, j'en profite pour faire quelque brasse avec Aiolia. Il est content, et Samantha peut se rincer l'oeil sur moi. Étrangement, ça me dérange moins. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que j'étais séduisant pour les civils lambda. Il faut dire que nos chevalières ont l'habitude de vivre dans les muscles et la carrure. Mais pour une femme de la ville, je suppose que j'ai un physique peu banal et plutôt apprécié.

On amène les élèves jusqu'à l'école, et je récupère Aiolia quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'ai perdu aucun enfant, et il n'y a eu aucun noyé et aucun bobo d'aucune sorte. Aiolia est content, et j'ai sympathisé avec une femme charmante.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle ramène justement sa fille et vient me voir.

\- Vous viendrez à la prochaine sortie piscine ?

\- C'est un piège de me demander ça devant Aiolia ?

Le petit me regarde, électrisé à bloc.

\- Allez Shura dis oui ! Dis oui ! S'il te plaît !

\- Désolée, mais j'ai très envie que vous reveniez. Donc oui, ce n'est pas sympa de ma part, mais je sais ce que je veux.

Je souris, taquin. Elle me sourit aussi.

\- Je reviendrai, avec plaisir.

\- Parfait ! Je suppose que demander à ce que vous emmeniez votre fils jouer avec ma fille chez moi, c'est peut-être un peu tôt ?

\- Alors ça, je laisse Aiolia décider, je verrais par la suite si c'est possible. Mais c'est pas moi le boss sur ce coup-là.

\- D'accord. De toute façon, on se reverra à la sortie de l'école assez souvent.

\- Oui.

Je récupère mon lardon, et repart jusqu'au temple. Heureusement qu'elle ne lui ai pas proposé d'emmener sa fille chez nous, je sais pas si c'est possible qu'elles viennent au sanctuaire.

Quand je rentre, je vais avec Aiolia dans sa chambre.

\- Sors tes devoirs, je vais chercher notre goûter.

Je vais prendre les gaufres industrielles qui ne me donnent pas envie, mais la piscine m'a creusé aussi, et une fois n'est pas coutume. Je reviens dans la chambre, et on commence à faire ses devoirs. Aiolia s'en sort étonnamment bien. Il arrive à faire tous les exercices seul, sans mon aide.

\- Déjà fini ?

\- Non. J'ai les devoirs spatiaux à faire maintenant.

\- Devoirs spéciaux ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est quoi ça, les "devoirs spéciaux" ?

\- C'est les devoirs que me donne la maîtresse en plus.

\- Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

\- Parce que je suis en avance sur la classe, elle veut que je continue à apprendre pour pas que je m'ennuie.

Je sens qu'Aiolia a répété mot pour mot ce que la maîtresse lui a dit.

\- Et ton grand frère est d'accord avec ça ?

\- La maîtresse voulait que j'aille dans une autre classe, mais Aiolos a dit que je devais rester avec les enfants de mon âge.

Je ne sais que dire. J'aide Aiolia à faire ses devoirs. Des multiplications à quatre chiffres, c'est pas des devoirs d'enfant de six ou sept ans ça… Et pourtant j'y connais pas grand-chose. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi Aiolos a refusé que son frère saute une classe ou deux. Oui il veut qu'Aiolia mène une vie normale… mais… il y a des enfants différents, même dans le monde des hommes, et si c'est la maîtresse qui vit dans un monde normal qui le dit, je pense qu'on devrait l'écouter.

Puis merde, je suis déjà pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait qu'Aiolia n'apprenne pas avec nous, au sanctuaire… Mais là… Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'accord.

Qu'est-ce que Aiolos croit ? Que si Aiolia s'ennuie en classe, mais qu'il est avec des gens de son âge il sera heureux ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il pourrait avoir des amis aussi ailleurs. Il est sociable. Pas comme nous.

Je soupire, mais j'aide néanmoins Aiolia à faire ses devoirs spéciaux. Ensuite, Aiolia m'aide de lui-même à réunir les vêtements pour faire une lessive. Un enfant qui nous écoute et qui nous aide, c'est bien quand même.

\- Dis-moi Aiolia, mais tu aimes bien aller à l'école ?

\- Non j'aime pas !

Face à ce refus catégorique, je comprends que c'est l'enfant de six ans qui parle, et non pas le cerveau d'un enfant de 8 ans qu'il est censé avoir.

\- Bon OK, tu n'aimes pas l'école, mais quand tu es dans la classe… Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

\- Si un peu. Mais quand je joue trop, la maîtresse me gronde. Du coup après je m'ennuie encore.

\- Et à la récré, ça se passe comment ?

\- J'aime bien y aller, on a joué au loup, tu veux que je te montre !?

\- Non merci, pas maintenant. Tes amis, ils sont dans ta classe ?

\- Oui. Sauf Théophile.

\- D'accord... Non ! Le blanc c'est dans l'autre pile !

\- Ah !

On finit ça à deux, rangeant les vêtements dans les bonnes piles cette fois, puis je le laisse s'amuser en piétinant la bassine de vêtements, puis je lui dis qu'il peut aller jouer derrière le temple là où il y a quelques arbres. Je soupire et finis quelques tâches ménagères, comme essorer et étendre le linge. J'étends aussi les maillots de bain et les serviettes qu'on a utilisés.

Ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui me trotte dans la tête. Le refus d'Aiolos, je ne le comprends vraiment pas… Et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aborder le sujet. Je soupire à nouveau et me prends un peu de repos sur le canapé, bien mérité. Aiolos va rentrer tard, il va falloir que je fasse à manger, je lui réserverais une assiette au chaud. J'espère qu'il sera en état de discuter sérieusement. J'ai à lui parler.

Je vais ensuite dans le temple faire un peu de sport, garder la forme, Aiolia est là, je ne peux pas descendre aux arènes et le laisser seul. Alors je fais ça ici. Quelques heures plus tard, je remarque que le soleil est bas, je retourne donc voir Aiolia, je l'appelle pour qu'il rentre à la maison. Il revient. Sale. Très sale. Plein de terre, partout.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu t'es roulé où pour être dans cet état ?

\- Je voulais grimper sur l'arbre, mais j'ai pas réussi et je suis tombé.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Évite de refaire ça si le sol est humide, tu es tout sale.

\- D'accord.

\- Vas à la salle de bain, je te fais couler un bain, il faut que tu te nettoies.

\- Tu viens dans le bain avec moi ?

\- Une autre fois, je dois faire à manger, ton frère va bientôt rentrer, j'aimerais qu'il ait de quoi manger en revenant. Tu es un grand garçon pas vrai ? Tu peux te laver tout seul ?

\- Oui. Je peux.

\- Même les cheveux ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Très bien. Je reviendrais te voir avant que le repas ne soit prêt pour que tu sortes du bain, je te fais confiance, tu te laves hein ?

Il hoche la tête et je fais couler l'eau, je reste jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit à hauteur raisonnable.

\- Et pas d'eau en dehors de la baignoire ! L'autre fois Aiolos a du éponger, ça n'arrivera plus !

Je pars me mettre aux fourneaux, et cuisine encore et toujours. Ça ne me déplait pas de faire ça, du moment qu'on mange tous ensemble, et que c'est apprécié. Je préfère même quand c'est moi qui le fait, car j'ai vraiment l'impression de prendre soin d'eux comme ça.

Je souris et cuisine tranquillement, j'entends Aiolia rire, il ne s'est donc pas noyé et ça me permet de surveiller de loin. Tout cuit, et je remue la sauce. Quand c'est bientôt fini, je rejoins la salle de bain, ça doit faire une demie heure qu'Aiolia nadouille, il est temps qu'il en sorte, en plus l'eau doit être froide.

\- Aiolia, tu sors de l'eau s'il te plaît ?

Je tends la serviette pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'à s'engouffrer dedans.

\- Encore un peu ! S'il te plaît !

Je m'approche de lui, et m'accroupis à côté de la baignoire.

\- D'accord, je te laisse encore cinq minutes, c'est court hein ? Quand je reviens dans cinq minutes pile, je veux que tu sois hors de l'eau, avec la serviette autour de toi. Je ne veux pas me battre pour te sécher. Si tu n'es pas sortis dans cinq minutes, tu seras puni. D'accord ?

Aiolia hoche la tête et retourne dans l'eau. Quant à moi, je retourne à la cuisine, remuer ma sauce et sortir mon plat du four. Je prépare trois assiettes et en laisse une dans le four à température basse, celle d'Aiolos.

Je mets les deux assiettes à table. Sors les couverts, et regarde l'heure. Plus de quatre minutes se sont écoulées, et j'entends d'ici les bourrasques d'eau de la baignoire. Je n'ai pas envie de le punir, j'attends une minute de plus, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge, puis, voyant que rien ne changeait, je vais dans la salle de bain.

\- Aiolia.

\- Encore un peu ! Je m'amuse bien ! L'armée de mon canard va gagner !

\- Non Aiolia.

Je me penche vers la baignoire.

\- J'ai dit quoi quand je suis venu tout à l'heure ?

\- Je sais pas..! Je me souviens pas !

J'entends bien qu'il me ment, il fait l'imbécile, il se moque de moi.

\- Aiolia, tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que si tu ne sortais pas avant que je revienne, tu serais puni. Tu te souviens ?

\- Je veux pas sortir !

Je ne me démonte pas, et prends le bouchon au fond de l'eau. .

\- C'est non négociable. Tu vas aller manger, et après, tu seras puni, dans ta chambre. Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Je veux pas !

Il m'envoie de l'eau du bain sur le visage.

\- Aiolia ! Ça va pas ?! Tu ne me mouille pas !

Voyant qu'il s'engouffre dans ce qu'il reste d'eau, je décide d'utiliser la manière forte, sans pour autant être violent. Je mets les deux bras dans l'eau, quitte à mouiller mon pull, et attrape Aiolia. Je le mets sur le tapis et le sèche un peu de force, il se met à pleurer…

Mais je ne dois pas céder.

Ne pas céder.

Rester fort. Et ne pas céder.

J'habille sommairement Aiolia. Je ne sais pas si je dois le punir maintenant, ou plus tard. J'avais dit après manger car ça va être froid, mais là… La situation ne permet pas un repas calme, je l'emmène dans le coin de sa chambre.

\- Aiolia, tu m'as mouillé, alors tu es puni maintenant. En plus de ne pas être sortit de la douche. Je t'avais dit aussi que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses du boudin quand tu en serais sortit. Il y a de l'eau par terre, et je ne suis même pas sûre que tu te sois lavé. Alors tu vas rester ici, je reviens te chercher dans… Dix minutes.

Je pense que c'est un bon chiffre, pour un enfant, trop longtemps en s'ennuyant c'est dur, et malgré que je le punisse, j'ai pas envie d'être méchant avec cet enfant.

\- Dix minutes Aiolia. Et ne sors pas, sinon ça sera quinze minutes.

Je le laisse dans sa chambre, et pousse la porte, sans la fermer. Aussitôt sortit de la pièce je me dirige vers mon repas… Je ne vais quand même pas manger tout seul…? Je range toutes les assiettes au four. Tant pis… Ça attendra.

Je reste dans la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur la porte et l'horloge. Veillant à ce qu'il n'en sorte pas. J'ai du mal à rester ici sans céder. J'entends ses pleurs, ses cris… Je l'imagine en train de pleurer. Ça me fait mal d'imaginer ce petit être si malheureux à cause de moi.

Mais le livre a dit de ne JAMAIS céder. Alors je serre le plan de travail avec mes ongles. Et j'assume ma décision. Jusqu'au bout.

C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvre, mais pas celle que j'attendais, celle de l'entrée.

\- Oulah... J'aime pas ces bruits de pleurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu es tout mouillé ?

Je fais signe à Aiolos de me rejoindre.

\- Il est puni. Il n'est pas sorti du bain, m'a jeté de l'eau dessus et a refusé d'être séché. Je l'ai puni dix minutes dans sa chambre.

Aiolos décroise les bras.

\- Je vais le chercher.

\- Non !

Je poursuis Aiolos, déjà bien parti dans son élan.

\- Il ne faut pas ! Sinon ça ne sert à rien de le punir. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut tenir bon.

\- Mais il pleure, j'aime pas ça.

\- J'aime pas ça non plus; qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Aiolos force le passage, mais je me place devant lui les mains sur le torse et fait non de la tête. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, essayant de me les baisser gentiment.

\- Shura, je l'ai pas vu de la journée, je dois lui manquer.

\- Si tu fais vraiment ça pour lui, attends encore quatre minutes. Ça fait plusieurs heures, il peut attendre encore un peu.

Je soutiens son regard.

\- J'ai envie de le voir aussi.

\- Il faut qu'on soit solidaire, on est une équipe. Souviens-toi, tu as promis ce matin.

Il me regarde, embêté.

\- Je vais aller le voir. Mais je ne baisserais pas ta punition. Promis.

Je lâche l'affaire, j'ai pas la force de résister pour nous deux, c'est pas suffisant.

\- Shura, tes mains ?

Je regarde mes mains, j'ai serré un peu fort le plan de travail, j'ai des marques rouges.

\- Je t'ai dit que moi non plus je n'aime pas quand il pleure.

\- … Je vais essayer de le raisonner.

Je laisse Aiolos passer, et reste à côté de la porte pour écouter.

\- ...Yolos!

\- Aiolia !

…

...

\- Je veux sortir ! Shura m'a puni !

\- Oui je sais. Mais tu ne sortiras pas temps que ce ne sera pas l'heure.

\- Mais je veux sortir !

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais cette punition Aiolia, tu l'as méritée. Pourquoi Shura t'as punit ?

\- Parce que je suis pas sorti du bain, et que je l'ai mouillé…

\- Oui… Donc, tu vas rester là, le temps de la fin de la punition, après tu pourras revenir et me faire des câlins si tu veux. Mais je veux que tu fasses des excuses à Shura, pour l'avoir mouillé et avoir désobéit. D'accord ?

…

...

\- Bien, tu es un gentil garçon.

Aiolos sort de la chambre. Les pleurs ont cessé, et mon ami semble apaisé.

"- J'ai été comment ? "

"- Parfait. Ça, c'est du travail d'équipe."

"- Et toi, depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes ?"

"- Je te faisais confiance, c'est juste… Que j'avais peur qu'Aiolia me déteste."

"- Je suis sûr que non."

"- Hm…"

"- Dit… J'ai faim… Et ça sent bon…"

"- Nos assiettes sont au four, mais j'aimerais attendre que tout le monde soit à table pour manger."

"- … Je suis d'accord avec toi."

On remet la table, à deux cette fois, et Aiolos me raconte brièvement sa journée. Puis ensuite vient l'heure d'aller sortir Aiolia. J'entre dans la chambre.

\- Aiolia, ça fait dix minutes. Tu peux sortir.

\- …

\- Tu as bien compris pourquoi je t'ai punis hein ? Si tu recommence, tu seras punis à nouveau.

\- …

\- Dis-moi si tu as compris.

\- Oui…

\- Bien.

\- Pardon.

\- C'est pas grave. Maintenant on oublie, viens manger, tu dois avoir faim.

Aiolia sort puis je ferme la porte derrière nous, il a le visage rouge, comme je m'en veux… Mais c'est ce qu'il fallait faire.

Une fois à table, on passe tous les trois un assez agréable moment ensemble. Je raconte la sortie piscine, Aiolos rigole bien quand je lui parle de son manque de goût en matière de maillot de bain, je parle brièvement de Samantha, mais je n'explique pas plus que ça nos discussions et ce que je pense d'elle, Aiolia est à côté.

Puis Aiolos part jouer calmement avec le petit, puis le met au lit, il s'endort rapidement, la piscine a dû l'épuiser. Et pleurer aussi, c'est fatigant pour un enfant.

Seul avec Aiolos, je lui propose d'aller dans le canapé pour discuter, c'est lui qui entame la discussion.

\- Ça n'a pas été de tout repos aujourd'hui. Contrairement à ce que je pensais.

\- Ce matin ton cours s'est bien passé, c'est les gardes de la côte ?

\- Oui. Deux attaque cette après-midi, ils ont envoyé Milo après moi pour prêter main forte.

\- Il risque de m'y envoyer aussi d'ici peu, je présume.

\- Y'a des chances.

\- C'est quoi, une brèche du chaos?

\- Ça y ressemble, mais on est pas sure. Et dire qu'il y a une semaine je te disais que tout allait bien… Et qu'on était pas en guerre.

\- Ça n'est pas l'état d'alerte maximal non plus. Puis si on arrive à la refermer, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Si seulement on arrivait à s'en approcher pour ça…

\- C'est sûr… Sans ça, on va pas faire grand-chose.

\- Et toi ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

\- D'un sujet..., un peu sensible.

Aiolos me regarde, intrigué.

\- Quel sujet ?

\- Les "devoirs-spatiaux !" Si tu vois de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ?

\- Je savais très bien que tu n'allais pas approuver mon choix. Alors j'ai rien dis.

\- Ben oui, je désapprouve totalement. J'ai demandé à Aiolia, il s'ennuie à l'école.

\- C'est pas si grave de s'ennuyer non ? Puis la maîtresse lui donne des devoirs de son niveau, il apprend toujours.

\- Aiolos, s'ennuyer pour un enfant, ça revient à ce que j'ai fais tout à l'heure, le punir, il ne fait rien d'intéressant. À part attendre. En plus, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, comme il s'ennuie il joue, et quand il joue il se fait disputer. C'est pas bon non plus s'il gêne la classe.

\- Écoute Shura, je vais pas revenir dessus, c'est important pour moi qu'il soit normal, et avec des enfants normaux, dans une classe normale.

\- Pour toi c'est important, mais pour lui ?

\- Il ne sait pas à quel point il aura besoin d'être normal plus tard, dans sa vie future.

\- Certes… Mais certains enfants normaux sont différents. S'il est plus doué que la moyenne, il doit être traité comme les enfants qui sont comme lui. Il doit même y avoir des écoles spécialisées.

\- Non, je ne veux pas de ça, c'est le mettre hors du monde.

-... Aiolos enfin. Tu crois quoi, qu'à force d'être avec des enfants plus bêtes que lui, il va devenir comme eux ? Il est intelligent, c'est une chance, il ne devrait pas être pénalisé pour ça !

\- Shura… Je sais bien que tu penses bien faire, mais je veux vraiment qu'il soit dans cette classe.

\- Je sais aussi que tu veux bien faire, mais il serait tout aussi bien ailleurs, si ce n'est mieux.

\- …

\- …

\- Bon, tu as gagné Shura, je vais y réfléchir. Mais ne garde pas trop d'espoir.

Je souris pour garder la bonne ambiance qui était plutôt tendue jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Juste y réfléchir ? Tu veux pas changer un tout petit peu d'avis ?

\- Bien essayé, mais y réfléchir c'est déjà beaucoup. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Je rigole un peu avec lui, on continue de discuter, jusqu'à ce que l'heure tourne; je me lève, je suis fatigué.

\- Je vais te dire bonne nuit, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, la piscine et la vingtaine de gamins, ça m'a achevé.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Bonne nuit Shura.

Dit ironiquement mon ami. Je souris, et me penche pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue, comme il me fait le coup tous les soirs et tous les matins, ça devient vite une habitude. Je le sens rire, alors que moi je rougis toujours autant.

\- Ah! Tu piques !

\- Ah bon ? Je pique !?

Je ris et enfonce ma tête dans son cou pour le picoter avec ma barbe naissante. Il essaie de se défendre, dans une ambiance bonne enfant, sans forcer. Comme il fait semblant de se débattre, quoique, sûrement pas que, étant donné que je dois le chatouiller, je plaque ses mains sur le divan, pas fort non plus, mais assez pour les maintenir.

On rigole bien... Puis je sens qu'il frissonne. J'ai la bouche contre son cou…

Je me recule instantanément, rougis et souris de gène, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il finit par arrêter de rire lui aussi.

Il me regarde, et me sourit.

Je sens sa main forcer un peu, je la libère, puis elle vient se poser sur ma joue, toujours un peu piquante d'ailleurs.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien.

\- C'est ton sourire à toi qu'on essaie de faire revenir, je souriais quand tu auras sourire coincé sur le visage et pas avant.

Je le regarde encore un moment, mais je suis si gêné, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'en nous battant je m'étais retrouvé à califourchon sur lui, sur le canapé, à lui bloquer les mains.

\- Je… heu… vais me coucher.

Je me lève au même moment, je fuis lamentablement la situation, je ne me sens plus du tout à l'aise, et m'en vais pour me coucher.

\- Shura, attends..!

Je me stoppe, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire, mais, je frissonne tant j'imagine des choses.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… Suis vraiment content que tu sois ici. Pour Aiolia et moi.

\- Je suis content d'être venu aussi… Aiolia est adorable… et toi… J'aime bien t'aider…

Je regarde droit devant moi, je ne me suis pas retourné, je suis bien trop gêné.

\- ...

\- Bonne nuit Aiolos.

\- Bonne nuit Shura.

Je pars dans ma chambre, et me couche sans attendre. J'entends peu après Aiolos éteindre la lumière de la pièce et aller se coucher aussi.

Une grosse journée se termine, une autre commence demain.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**  
**J'espère que ça vous auras plus !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser en review ( CAR oui ! On PEUT mettre des REVIEWS SANS avoir de COMPTE ! Tout le monde ne le sait pas, alors je pense qu'il est important de le rappeler. )**  
**Si vous ètes plutôt d'accord avec la vision d'éducation d'Aiolos, ou de Shura, ou même celle d'Aiolia, (qui doit certainement consister en un régime à base de glace et où l'école se résume à une cours de récréation toute la journée ( ahhh j'aurais aimer avec cette enfance ... :' ) ))**

**Voilà voilà! A dans 15 jours ou un mois ! Je sais jamais trop si j'ai un vrai rythme de publication ou pas. Globalement, c'est une fourchette entre les deux ! X'D**

**GROS REMERCIEMENT A : OCE- CHI. Qui a fait la béta lecture de ce chapitre là également, que je remercie bien trop dans ma vie mais qui mérite encore plus d'amour. Donc oui, tu vas y avoir le droit à chaque chapitre :)**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Jour 29

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Jour 29 :**

Ce matin-là avait commencé comme beaucoup d'autres, connaissant à présent ma routine, j'ai déjeuné, prit ma douche et fait à manger pour tout le monde. Mais il y avait eut un malentendu entre Aiolos et moi la veille, qui se répercuta sur cette nouvelle journée.

Du coup ce matin quand Aiolos me demanda.

\- Pour Aiolia, tu as demandé à ton amie Samantha ?

\- Oui, elle pourra le récupérer à midi et elle le garde jusqu'à dix-huit heures quand tu viendras le chercher. J'ai mis l'adresse sur le frigo.

\- Quand j'irais le chercher ?! Mais je peux pas.

\- Tu ne finis pas à dix-sept heures et quelques comme d'habitude ?

\- Non. Aujourd'hui je reste au sanctuaire, pour une mission. C'est exceptionnel. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

\- Peut-être que si… Mais de toute évidence j'ai pas compris ça comme ça...

\- Et toi ? Tu ne peux pas y aller ?

\- Non Aiolos. J'ai ma mission ce matin et après je dois aider à remettre de l'ordre aux archives à cause du départ de feu il y a deux jours.

\- Ton amie ne peut pas garder Aiolia plus longtemps ?

\- Non, elle doit emmener sa fille à la gym, ensuite elle part travailler.

\- Mince…

Aiolia lève le nez de son bol.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais rester tout seul ?

Aiolos reprend tout de suite.

\- Non… On va trouver une solution. Shura et moi sommes intelligents, on va se débrouiller.

Aiolos se retourne ensuite, et me regarde, plutôt mal à l'aise, visiblement à court d'idées. Tout comme moi. Je lui demande alors par cosmos.

"- Je sais pas quand est-ce que j'en aurais fini avec les archives, si je sors plus tôt, je file le chercher, mais vu le bazar, je pense pas pouvoir avant vingt et une heures. "

"- Moi non plus, et c'est quelque chose d'important, pas comme nos cours, je ne peux pas annuler."

"- … Comment on va faire ?"

"- Aucune idée."

On se regarde, assez gravement. On est deux et pas fichu d'avoir le temps pour aller chercher le petit, je m'énerve tout seul. Il va bien falloir que je trouve une solution… C'est un peu moi qui ait merdé, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment si j'aurais pu trouver une autre solution.

Je pars avant qu'ils ne soient prêts et m'en vais faire mon devoir de chevalier. Deux autres brèches ont été ouvertes, ça n'indique rien de bon. Et nous n'avons toujours pas le droit de mener une offensive. Je ne suis pas un risque tout, mais, dans ses cas là, il vaut mieux attaquer et refermer la brèche, plutôt que de subir assaut après assaut… Mais bon, je suppose que le pope préfèrerait qu'ils abandonnent et qu'on ait le moins de pertes possible.

Mais franchement, Aiolos et moi, on nous retient plusieurs fois par semaine à cause de ça, ça commence à devenir embêtant. Surtout que les créatures d'outre monde, il faut les tuer plusieurs fois avant d'en venir vraiment à bout. Combien de temps les gardes vont-ils tenir ? On a perdu une dizaine d'hommes la semaine dernière. Et bien qu'il y ait toujours un chevalier d'or pour superviser, ça n'empêche pas les pertes, surtout si on a pas le droit d'aller au front. Je reste jusqu'à treize heures c'est Aiolos qui prend ma suite, et tout comme Camus m'avait laissé des instructions, je laisse aussi mon instruction à Aiolos. J'hésite longuement, je me sens ridicule, j'ai failli écrire "bisous, Shura"... avec un coeur en bas de page… Avec un coeur… Soit c'est de savoir qu'il va venir qui me met dans cet état, soit c'est d'avoir pensé à Sam… De toute évidence, je me sens très bête. Je soupire, et file en direction du sanctuaire, Aiolos s'était arrangé pour venir plus tôt que j'ai le temps de rejoindre le temple du pope sans être en retard.

Une fois là-bas, je m'occupe des affaires dont je suis censé m'occuper, remettre de l'ordre avec les gardes dans la pièce. Et trier ce qui n'a pas brûlé. On travaille toute l'après-midi.

Je m'arrange avec les gardes, je leur explique que je n'ai pas mangé et que je dois partir plus tôt aller chercher un enfant. Même si je suis autoritaire avec eux, la plupart m'apprécient, et me secondent avec plaisir. Ils ne diront pas au pope que je suis parti en catastrophe avant la fin du temps où je devais travailler.

Je fonce, sans même prendre le temps de passer à la maison du sagittaire, et me retrouve rapidement en ville, j'ai une tenue assez étrange, même pour me balader à Rodorio, ce matin j'avais pris mon armure au cas où, mais normalement j'ai un uniforme, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de retirer. J'arrive devant chez Samantha, et toque à la porte, ouf, je suis dans les temps. Rapidement, la jeune femme vient ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, Aiolia va bien ?

\- Oui, les enfants jouent à l'étage.

\- Super.

Elle me fait entrer, laissant la porte ouverte, sûrement pour la chaleur, elle est élégante sur ses talons hauts, toujours.

\- Vous êtes habillé étrangement.

\- Désolé, pas eu le temps de me changer. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas dans quoi vous travaillez, mais vous être drôlement bien habillé vous aussi.

\- Je suis dans la vente, on dîne avec un client important ce soir. Sinon je vous aurais bien proposé de rester manger pour la soirée…

Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire.

\- Ou même inviter à rester dormir.

\- Ça aurait été une belle invitation. Dommage.

Je souris pour être poli.

\- Vous auriez accepté ?

\- Sam, vous parler du dîner ou de l'invitation à dormir ?

\- Les deux.

Je rougis, gêné, elle se rapproche, ça n'est pas si inhabituel, ça fait un moment que quand on se voit on flirte un peu… Et j'avoue entrer un peu dans son jeu, et en connaissant bien ce qui pourrait se passer. Après tout, je suis encore un peu jeune, mais avec le sanctuaire dans ma vie et un enfant j'ai peu de temps… Et, je ne fais rien de mal, je suis célibataire, elle aussi, j'ai le droit… Et les enfants jouent ensemble, ils n'ont pas besoin de surveillance… Je souris alors.

\- Certainement oui. À condition que je ne dorme pas dans la chambre d'amis. N'est-ce pas ? C'était ce genre de proposition ?

\- Nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis de toute façon.

Elle pose sa main sur mon torse, je baisse la tête et la regarde. Je sais ce qui va se passer, je sais qu'elle en a envie et je sais que ça ne me déplairait pas…

Mais au moment où elle pose ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrasse un peu, un raclement de gorge grave retentit.

\- Hm hm. Je vous dérange pas ?!

Aiolos était devant la porte ouverte, les bras croisés, l'air pas franchement content.

\- Aiolos ?!

\- Qui est-ce ?

Demande innocemment Samantha.

\- Sam... Hum… Je vous présente Aiolos, c'est.. Hm… Le grand frère d'Aiolia.

\- Grand frère ..?

Énervé, Aiolos entre sans vraiment de permission.

\- Désolé madame, je viens chercher le petit, on a pas du se comprendre avec Shura ce matin. Et de toute évidence, on ne se comprendra jamais.

Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi dit-il ça sur ce ton ? Sam reprend, sans comprendre.

\- Grand frère..? Vous ne pouvez pas être son père à lui aussi ? Vous êtes trop jeune… et... Je… Je monte chercher le petit…

Abandonne-t-elle en me laissant seul avec Aiolos qui me lance un regard noir. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction je lui dis, un peu agacé.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

\- Excuse moi, je viens chercher Lia, et je trouve ta langue dans la bouche de cette fille. J'ai le droit d'être un peu en colère !

\- Alors déjà, j'ai pas mis la langue..! Et puis, je vois pas le problème ?!

\- Va pas me dire que tu surveillais les enfants dans ses amygdales ?

\- Te fiches pas de moi Aiolos. Les enfants jouent ensemble en sécurité.

\- Et tu les surveilles : les yeux fermés, un étage plus bas, la bouche contre cette fille.

\- Je …! On en parlera à la maison.

\- Y'a rien à dire. De toute façon.

Aiolos semble bouder, mais son visage s'éclaircit comme par magie en voyant Aiolia. Le petit se met a courir vers lui, et Aiolos le prend alors dans ses bras pour le porter.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux ?

\- Comme tu avais peur d'être tout seul, on est venu tous les deux, surprise !

J'essaie de sourire en disant ça, cela fait rire Aiolia, mais seulement lui. Aiolos tire toujours la tête, et Sam ne semble pas contente non plus.

\- Bon, Shura, Aiolia, on y va. On rentre.

Le petit est reposé au sol, reprend son sac et suis Aiolos qui s'en va.

\- Sam, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de le prévenir que je passais chercher Aiolia… Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

\- Je confirme, ça n'aurait pas dû, apparemment...

\- Je suis pas le père d'Aiolia… Mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui et- …

\- Shura ! On rentre j'ai dit ! _Me crie Aiolos en colère de l'extérieur._

\- Encore désolé !

Je file comme un voleur, n'ayant même pas le temps de discuter avec Samantha pour lui expliquer. J'en veux à Aiolos. Le silence pèse sur le chemin du retour, Aiolia nous raconte sa journée, quant à Aiolos et moi, on ne décroche pas un mot, pas même par cosmos. De toute évidence, le retour s'annonce mal.

Une fois rentré à la maison, Aiolos fait le point avec son frère sur les devoirs qui ont été faits ou non. Quant à moi, je fais à manger. J'ai très faim. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin.

Le dîner se passe lui aussi dans le silence. Et le simple fait de demander le sel à Aiolos a failli être interprété comme une agression. Il s'occupe de laver Aiolia tandis que moi je fais la vaisselle et range la cuisine. Je sors prendre un café sur le parvis, j'en ai besoin, et j'ai besoin d'air.

L'ambiance est si tendue dans le temple, je n'en peux plus… Jamais en presque un mois ici ça n'a été si terrible. D'autant plus que d'habitude, même si l'ambiance était tendue à cause d'Aiolia, on avait toujours eu le sentiment d'être une équipe avec Aiolos, on se soutient mutuellement. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est comme si nous devenions des adversaires avec la dispute qui nous attend...

Je profite des dernières minutes de silence de cette douce soirée d'automne. Je profite, car a ne pas s'y méprendre, c'est le calme avant la tempête.

Aiolos sort et me rejoint.

\- Aiolia dort ?

\- Il est couché oui.

\- Bien… bien…

Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Et on ne dit toujours rien.

\- Bon, allez Aiolos, sors-moi tes reproches qu'on en finisse. Là j'en ai marre. J'aime pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es énervé. Tu sais très bien que les enfants jouaient en sécurité, on était juste en bas. Donc ça peut pas être ça que tu me reproches.

\- Tu as raison.

Il se lève et je me lève aussi, on s'écarte un peu plus du temple et on s'approche des arbres vers lesquels Aiolia va souvent jouer. Aiolos se retourne brusquement face à moi, il a l'air sur le point de pleurer.

\- Comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance?!

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sors avec cette fille, tu ne me le dis même pas ?! Comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance ?!

\- Hey hey ! Je sors pas avec elle. C'était la première fois que ça allait " aussi loin" si je puis dire.

\- Mais quand bien même ! Je peux pas te laisser entrer dans la vie d'Aiolia si c'est pour que tu te détournes de ce chemin en à peine un mois ! Si tu préfères t'occuper d'elle et plus de nous, ça va être terrible pour Aiolia et pour moi !

\- Mais c'est pas parce que j'ai embrassé une fille un jour que forcément je vais m'en aller là-bas.

\- Tu comprends pas ! Elle a une gamine aussi, elle est belle, élégante, et de toute évidence très chaude ! Comment tu pourrais ne pas succomber ?!

J'ai failli avoir un sourire en coin quand il a dit qu'elle était "chaude" car j'avoue que moi, ça m'aurait bien branché. Mais je m'énerve au final plus qu'autre chose, comment Aiolos peut penser ça de moi ?

\- Donc d'après toi je suis aussi faible ? Je vois une jolie fille, et hop ! Ma bite contrôle mon corps ?!

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Presque. Je vois pas ce qui te dérange, tu es capable de réfléchir, tu sais bien que ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu sais aussi que je resterai avec vous, et avec Athéna, quoi qu'il arrive. De toutes les choses que je me suis engagé à faire dans ma vie, j'ai toujours tout respecté jusqu'au bout !

\- Oui, je pensais aussi pouvoir te faire confiance, mais si tu étais si digne de cette confiance, tu m'aurais dit que cette fille te branchait !

\- Oui ! Elle me branche, elle est jolie, célibataire, et elle m'apprécie. Je vis chez toi, dans la chambre à côté de celle d'Aiolia, c'est pas comme si je pouvais ramener quelqu'un ici. Non ?!

Soudain Aiolos baisse de plusieurs tons, et j'arrive à peine à entendre ce qu'il dit.

\- J'y crois pas… Comment j'ai pu penser que tu serais différent...

Aiolos se tient le front dans la main, je ne comprend pas tout. Il souffle. Je m'approche, et caresse son bras. J'ai l'impression qu'il pleure vraiment maintenant.

\- Hey…? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état… Toi qui es si rationnel, pourquoi ça te hantes tant ? … Si c'est pas rationnel, c'est émotionnel… Tu es… Jaloux ?

\- … Oui…

Je me baisse un peu et essaie de voir son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Hey… Jamais je vous laisserai tomber toi et Aiolia. Et certainement pas pour une nana comme ça et sa gamine stupide. Vous êtes encore plus beaux tous les deux, et je préfère de loin vivre avec vous. C'est vous deux, en priorité, pour toujours...

\- Si je te le demandais Shura… Tu arrêterais de la voir ?

\- … Non.

Aiolos relève la tête, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, il à l'air déçu.

\- Non, car vois-tu, moi aussi il y a quelque chose qui m'énerve, et que j'ai envie de te crier dessus. Qui me dérange depuis quelque temps, et je veux que ça soit réglé.

Il se relève, bien droit, et me regarde, interloqué.

\- Tu veux que je sois à vous à cent pour cent. Sinon, c'est comme si un des papas d'Aiolia s'en allait et ce serait terrible pour lui ?

\- Et bien oui.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me considères comme son père ?

\- Oui. Tout à fait.

\- Voilà !

Je pointe du doigt Aiolos.

\- Tu dis que tu veux que je sois son père à temps plein, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec ça. Mais tu ne me laisses pas être son père.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je te laisse faire tout ce que tu veux, tu as le droit de le gronder, tu lui fais à manger, tu lui lis des histoires le soir, tu lui fais prendre son bain, tu fais tout comme son vrai père !

\- Non Aiolos. Il y a des trucs que tu ne me laisses pas faire.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Prendre les décisions importantes.

Un blanc s'installe. Aiolos n'y avait manifestement pas pensé, et semble mal à l'aise d'un coup.

\- Si tu veux que je sois son père à cent pour cent, alors je veux les pleins pouvoirs aussi à cent pour cent, laisse moi prendre des décisions aussi ! Je veux qu'il aille à l'école militaire, c'est NON ! Je veux qu'il aille dans une classe de son niveau, c'est NON ! Si je n'ai pas le droit de décider tout ça, je suis quoi moi, une nounou ? Je te fais ton ménage aussi, c'est vrai, je suis quoi alors, au mieux, une gouvernante ?!

Je m'énerve un peu, il y a longtemps que je gardais ça en moi.

\- Si tu veux un père pour Aiolia, donne-moi les rennes aussi. Sinon je reste une simple nourrice gratuite.

Je sais bien que je le brusque et le bouscule un peu en disant ça. Mais tant qu'il ne réalisera pas que ça me coûte, je n'arrêterai pas.

\- Aiolos, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas décider ?!

\- Je sais pas !

\- Si tu sais ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je fasse partie de la famille ?!

\- … Non ! C'est pas ça !

\- Aiolos, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je prenne des décisions ?!

\- Arrête !

On se crie dessus, mais continuerai autant qu'il le faudra.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sois vraiment son père !?

\- … Stop !

\- Aiolos ! Allez ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Dis-le !

\- PARCE QUE TU N'ES PAS DE SA FAMILLE !

\- …

\- …

Je le regarde. On prend un peu de temps pour se calmer, avant que je ne me décide à reprendre la parole.

\- Tu l'as dis…

\- Shura... C'est pas ce que je-

\- Si. Tu l'as dit, c'est trop tard…

\- Mais-

\- Je m'en doutais… Ne t'en fais pas. Il fallait que ça soit dit.

\- …

Je le regarde, et retiens un peu mon chagrin. J'aurais espéré qu'il cède plus tôt… plutôt que d'en arriver là.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Il est plus que temps… C'était sympa, j'ai beaucoup appris avec vous.

\- Shura…

\- Aiolia pourra revenir me voir, j'habite pas très loin, ne t'en fais pas. J'adore ce gamin.

\- …

\- Je vais faire mes bagages.

Je rentre à la maison du Sagittaire et laisse Aiolos derrière. Une fois dans ma chambre, je commence à réunir mes affaires. Merde… J'aurais tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement. Je mets quelques trucs importants dans mon sac. Je ferais des allers-retours plus tard pour tout vider…

Merde…

Ça me brise de devoirs plier bagage… Et de me rendre compte que oui, ce n'était que l'illusion de faire partie de cette famille. Et que je n'en ferais jamais réellement partie, car Aiolos ne me l'autorise pas. A quoi bon faire semblant d'être un parent, si je n'en serais jamais un ? J'entends des pas… Aiolos vient de se caler contre la porte de ma chambre.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non, c'est bon, ça ira. Je reviendrai enlever le plus gros demain.

\- Reste au moins cette nuit. Qu'Aiolia puisse te voir demain matin. On lui expliquera brièvement que tu ne vivras plus ici. Mais un peu plus loin.

\- D'accord… Tu as raison. Je n'aimerai pas que ça soit trop brutal pour lui.

Je repose mon sac à côté du lit. Puis je regarde Aiolos, il a les yeux rouges.

\- Aiolos ?

\- Oui ?

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer.

\- C'est pas ta faute.

\- Si. Un peu.

Je prend un mouchoir sur ma table de nuit, puis revient vers lui pour tapoter ses joues humides.

\- Je m'en veux beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi.

J'ai… Envie de le serrer contre moi. De le réconforter… Mais… Je ne peux pas… Je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de fondre en larmes. Et je ne veux plus lui faire du mal. Jamais. C'est quelqu'un de si gentil, avec quand même du caractère et des opinions bien tranchées, mais… je l'aime. Un peu trop peut être pour être un simple ami. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas aimé mon baiser avec Sam, mais ça m'a fait mal au coeur qu'il me voit dans les bras de cette fille. Principalement car j'aurais préféré que ça soit dans les siens. Je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant… J'ai envie, peut être même, besoin, de son affection. Et si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir lui, il y avait toujours cette fille...

Mais bon, il est sûrement un peu tard pour tout ça.

\- Je te dis bonne nuit ?

\- Oui. Je vais y aller aussi.

On se regarde sans vraiment savoir ce que l'on doit faire. Normalement l'un de nous embrasse la joue de l'autre. Mais… Ce soir c'est particulier. Je décide de me lancer, comme un coup de chaud d'un coup, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je lui dis bonne nuit de cette façon.

J'approche une main de son visage et caresse sa joue pendant que j'embrasse doucement l'autre. Lui laissant le temps de partir s'il ne voulait pas. Une fois le baiser fini, nous retrouvons nos positions initiales. Ce baiser me fait quelque chose, c'est pourtant un simple bisou sur la joue qu'on a fait des dizaines de fois. Je lance, timidement :

\- Voilà… Là on peut aller se coucher.

\- Non…

Je relève la tête, plein d'espoir pensant que peut être… On allait avoir un autre baiser, ailleurs peut-être ?

\- À la fin de l'année…

\- Hein ?

\- À la fin de l'année… Aiolia pourra changer de classe si tu le souhaites.

Je le regarde, extrêmement surpris.

\- La classe que tu voudras Shura. Même au sanctuaire, même à l'autre bout du pays. TU choisis.

\- Aiolos…

Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être évident pour lui de prendre cette décision, mais je suis si heureux. Je le serre fort dans mes bras et il en fait de même. J'en pleure presque de joie.

\- Merci… Aiolos… Merci !

\- Dis… Tu restes du coup ?

Sa voix tremblante m'a fait comprendre qu'il pleure vraiment lui, mais pas sûr que ce soit de joie. Je m'en veux pour la façon dont se sont passé les choses. Mais au moins, le soucis est résolu.

\- Bien sûr que je reste, idiot !

Il me serre plus fort, moi aussi. Et je nous trouve assez risibles dans cette situation, mais qu'importe. On est réconcilié, je vais pouvoir être enfin un vrai père pour Aiolia, et je vais pouvoir rester avec Aiolos encore longtemps. Très longtemps.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste ainsi, mais quand on se sépare, je trouve que c'est bien trop tôt. Son parfum, sa chaleur, tout cela me manque déjà.

\- Et… Pour cette fille du coup ?

\- Je lui dirais que ce n'est pas possible. C'est tout. J'ai trop à faire avec vous deux.

\- Ça ne te manquera pas ?

\- J'aime bien recevoir de l'affection... Comme beaucoup d'autres… Mais je peux m'en passer, surtout si c'est pour assurer le bonheur de toute ma famille.

\- D'accord… Merci.

On se sourit mutuellement puis, chacun part se coucher.

Je range avec joie les affaires que j'avais mises dans mon sac dans l'armoire normande de ma chambre. Puis je vais me coucher, serein et non soucieux comme j'aurais pu l'être si ça ne s'était pas arrangé.

Je sais que ce n'était pas une compétition, mais… J'ai gagné. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je suis officiellement parent. Et parent définitif pour Aiolia. Bien que… Je ne compte pas prendre un décision simplement sur un coup de tête non plus, et j'aimerais arriver à convaincre Aiolos. J'ai du temps pour ça maintenant.

Aiolos aussi doit penser avoir gagné, j'ai promis de ne pas sortir avec Sam.

Ça m'aurait bien plu de recevoir un peu d'affection, mais… bon. Je préfère tenter ma chance un jour avec Aiolos, si j'ai cette fille dans les pattes, ça risque d'être trop compliqué. Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, comme elle est, elle n'aura aucun mal à trouver un autre homme. Plus disponible que moi.

* * *

**Chapitre plus court que les autres, mais bon, je vais pas écrire pour ne rien dire, et la conclusion se fait bien je pense.  
Merci à Oce-Chi, béta lectrice de l'extrême, de la passion, du plaisir et du chipotage, pour la correction de ce chapitre !  
En bas Review, follow et compagnie, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, on peut laisser des reviews sans compte, même si ça vous sert pas ici, c'est bon à savoir ! :)  
**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mois 3

**CHAPITRE 4 : Mois 3 :**

Comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs mois, je commence la journée, nous sommes samedi, normalement Aiolia n'a pas école aujourd'hui, mais exceptionnellement, il a une sortie scolaire ce matin. On est tranquille, nous ne devons pas le déposer avant neuf heures, nous avons donc du temps.

Aiolos et moi n'avons aucune mission, les quelques brèches ont été fermées en début de semaine, mais je suis toujours inquiet à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il y en ait autant en ce moment.

Je commence ma journée par un café, et un cachet contre le mal de tête. Je me sens mal ce matin. J'ignore pourquoi. J'en fais un second pour Aiolos et lui sors le lait et le mets directement à chauffer dans la casserole. Je l'ai entendu aller aux toilettes il y a quelques minutes pendant que je prenais ma douche, je suppose qu'il est réveillé.

Peu après, Aiolos arrive effectivement dans la cuisine, vêtu de son boxer et d'un t-shirt passé de mode, mais d'une mode dont je ne suis même pas sûr de connaître l'existence tant il est laid. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il s'en sert pour dormir.

\- Bonjour.

\- Coucou Shura.

Je le vois aller vers le fourneau et récupérer son lait et son bol de café.

\- Merci pour le café.

\- Tu me dis ça tous les matins, tu n'en as pas marre ?

\- J'en ai toujours pas marre de mon café, alors tu mérites toujours un merci.

Il me regarde et s'installe à table, je le rejoins et commence à étaler de la confiture sur des tranches de pain de mie.

Ça fait trois mois que je suis là, et du premier jour à aujourd'hui, j'étale toujours des choses sur du pain tous les matins. Et je ne m'en lasse pas. Surtout quand je peux voir Aiolos aller chercher une cuillère quand il n'a simplement qu'un boxer sur lui et qu'il est dos à moi.

Franchement, je ne suis pas à plaindre. Vraiment pas.

\- On amène Aiolia tous les deux ce matin ? Ou tu veux rester tranquille ?

\- Ensemble, ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Et pour aller le chercher à midi ?

\- Pareil.

\- D'accord.

Je souris et réserve les tartines sur le côté.

\- Je vais réveiller Lia ?

\- Il peut dormir encore un peu on est pas pressé. Je vais aller faire une lessive, mange tranquillement.

Je me lève et pars faire la lessive, Aiolos vient me donner un coup de main, et en profite pour retirer son t-shirt à côté de moi et le rajouter dans le linge sale. Je me concentre sur la pile de vêtements, essayant de ne pas avoir le regard aventureux.

\- Ça va Shura ?

\- Oui… J'ai un peu mal à la tête depuis ce matin.

\- Fièvre ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

Il me passe la main sur le front, je le regarde. J'aime quand lui aussi prend soin de moi.

\- Non. Pas de fièvre. Tu as pris un cachet ?

\- Oui. Mais ça ne va pas mieux.

\- Oulah… Quand un homme prend un médicament, c'est vraiment que ça ne va pas !

\- C'est qu'un mal de tête, ça va partir tout seul au bout d'un moment. Le plus vite serait le mieux. C'est tout.

Il me fait un signe de tête et part s'habiller… plus convenablement. Je finis d'ajouter la lessive et commence à remuer les vêtements dans la bassine. Je rince le tout avec le jet de la douche, puis je reviens dans la cuisine. Aiolos a levé Aiolia qui est maintenant déjeuner. Je me baisse et embrasse le dessus de la tête du petit.

\- Bonjour Shura !

\- Coucou Aiolia. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui !

\- Prêt pour le musée?

\- … Oui !

Je souris, et rince le bol laissé auparavant par Aiolos. Chacun finit son rituel du matin, puis on accompagne Aiolia jusqu'à l'école. Plutôt que de rentrer, Aiolos et moi décidons de rester sur Rodorio, il me traîne dans une boutique de vêtement où je le suis, bien malgré moi, si encore ça avait été une boutique pour adulte, j'aurais pu m'amuser à regarder mon ami changer de tenue, mais on choisit une nouvelle veste pour le petit. D'après lui, l'actuelle commence à être trop juste. C'est fou ce que ça grandit vite, on s'en rend pas compte.

Une fois Aiolos content de son achat, une veste légère et bleu ciel que même moi je trouve mignonne, on part prendre un repas, un peu avant l'heure d'ailleurs, dans une brasserie. J'aime passer du temps avec lui. Surtout quand tout va bien, qu'il n'y ait pas de guerre, de dispute, ou de soucis avec le petit.

Mon mal de tête est toujours là, mais il me rappelle à lui dès que je l'ignore trop longtemps et s'intensifie. Aiolos s'inquiète… Je le rassure, mais je suis inquiet aussi. Je suis plutôt robuste et tombe rarement malade.

Quand l'heure arrive, on retourne jusqu'à l'école, on fera le marché en rentrant avec le petit, j'ai envie qu'il voit comment on choisit les légumes frais, la viande et plein de bonnes choses… Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais j'aimerais qu'il se débrouille mieux que son grand frère en cuisine, ça lui sera toujours utile.

Devant le portail sur la petite place, on voit le bus arriver à l'endroit desservi par la route, et une petite rangée d'élèves en sortir. La maîtresse veille que chacun retrouve son ou ses parents de loin. Aiolia court vers nous, machinalement, je prends son sac et le mets sur mon dos. J'ai l'air idiot avec un sac Bob l'éponge, mais tant pis. Je vois Aiolia qui ne va pas bien, et qui nous dévisage même. Aiolos lui demande.

\- Ça ne va pas Aiolia ?

\- C'est Théophile.

\- Quoi Théophile ?!

Demandais-je avec empressement de peur que notre Aiolia ait des soucis avec une brute, déjà prêt à aller discuter muscle avec le père du dit enfant.

\- Il a dit que normalement, tous les enfants ont un papa et une maman. Ça veut dire qu'on est pas une vraie famille ?

Aiolos et moi nous lançons un regard en coin. Puis je lui dis par cosmos.

_"- Si tu te sens de lui expliquer ça, je lui expliquerai comment on fait les bébés."_

Aiolos me lance un regard à la fois agacé et amusé, puis se baisse pour être à la hauteur d'Aiolia.

\- Mais on est une vraie famille.

\- Oui, mais j'ai pas de maman ?

\- Tu as forcément une mère.

Répond Aiolos, je me baisse et me mets à côté de lui. Aiolia, lui, semble perdu et nous dévisage à nouveau. Il me montre du doigt, incertain.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui.

Puis regarde Aiolos et dit, encore plus incertain.

\- Maman ?

Je pouffe de rire et me retiens du mieux que je peux par la suite.

_"- Shura c'est pas drôle !"_

_"- Objectivement si, très. Mais je vais faire un effort."_

J'essaie de contenir mon fou rire et prends une mine trop sérieuse pour être naturelle. Faisant semblant d'être concentré quand Aiolos reprend la parole.

\- Non Aiolia. Je suis ton grand frère, de ta famille donc. J'agis comme un papa avec toi. Et Shura aussi. Toi, tu as deux papas.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pas de maman ?

\- Toutes les familles n'ont pas nécessairement de maman.

Aiolia regarde dans ma direction, comme pour chercher une confirmation. Alors je lui fais oui de la tête et ajoute.

\- Il y a des familles où il y a effectivement un papa et une maman. La plupart sont comme ça. Mais dans d'autres, il y a deux papas ou deux mamans. Parfois, il y a aussi des familles où il n'y a qu'une maman, ou qu'un papa.

\- Pourquoi nous on est comme ça ?

Aiolos reprend la parole.

\- Ces choses ne se choisissent pas Aiolia. C'est comme ça. Il y a plein de familles différentes. Mais le seul ingrédient vraiment nécessaire pour une famille, c'est l'amour.

Bêtement, je regarde mon ami. Il n'a pas tort. Que ce soit Aiolia ou Aiolos, je les aime ces deux-là, différemment certes, mais c'est bien de l'amour. Et je suis sûr que eux aussi, ils doivent m'aimer, au moins un tout petit peu.

\- Autre chose que tu veux savoir sur la famille Aiolia ?

\- Et vous, vous avez des papas ou des mamans ?

On se regarde, inquiet avec Aiolos, pour lui éviter de parler de sa mère, je prends la parole.

\- Moi, j'ai eu un papa et une maman. Mon papa est parti de la famille assez tôt, et ma maman a trouvé que je serais mieux au sanctuaire. Elle n'a pas eu tort. Sinon je vous aurais jamais rencontré.

Je fais un sourire, bien que l'histoire de ma famille ne soit pas un véritable conte de fées, expliqué comme ça, c'est moins morbide que des parents qui n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire de moi et que cela soulageait de me voir le plus loin possible. Hélas pour mon plan qui consistait à ne parler que de moi pour faire oublier à Aiolia l'histoire de sa mère biologique, le petit reposa sa question à son frère.

\- Et tes parents à toi ?

Je regarde Aiolos, moi-même, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais pour qu'un homme aussi bavard que lui ne m'en parle jamais, je suppose qu'il évite le sujet… J'admets toujours avoir été curieux.

\- Aiolia, nous sommes frères de sang, c'est donc la même personne qui nous a créés. Mais ce n'est pas une maman. Une maman, ça veille sur son enfant plus que sur elle-même, comme les papas d'ailleurs. Dis-toi que nous n'avons pas de maman. Toi tu as Shura et moi, c'est pas si mal non ? On est trois.

Aiolia hoche la tête, plutôt satisfait dans l'ensemble, bien que pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ce qu'a dit Aiolos… Il est si jeune, je doute qu'il ait tout compris pour être honnête…

On prend chacun une main d'Aiolia et nous nous dirigeons vers le marché.

\- Shura..? Tu as l'air tout malade.

Me demande Aiolia un peu avant d'arriver vers les halles.

\- Ça va. Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il hoche la tête, puis Aiolos et moi commençons à lui montrer les bons légumes qu'on pouvait trouver. Le plus vieux essaya d'expliquer le peu de son savoir au petit, me demandant confirmation de temps en temps…

\- C'est quoi ce truc bizarre ?

Dit Aiolia en pointant ce qu'Aiolos qualifia de "truc blanc et biscornu" avant de se tourner vers moi. Je fais un petit sourire, bien que mon mal de tête devient difficilement supportable.

\- C'est un pâtisson… Ça a un goût assez fin, un peu comme l'artichaut, mais... avec une consistance de coloquinte.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Shura ?

\- Oui oui. Je me sens bien. J'irai m'allonger en rentrant, je pense…

\- Shura…

Je continue la petite visite du marché avec les deux frères puis, devant le marchand de viande, le mal de tête s'amplifie et je me sens partir un peu… Et là, je commence moi aussi à m'inquiéter, au point d'en faire part à mon ami.

\- Aiolos… Ça va pas.

À peine ai-je eu le temps de finir ma phrase, que mes jambes me lâchent.

\- Shura?!

\- Shura !

J'entends juste des voix… Puis… Plus rien.

Plus rien, comme si j'étais simplement endormi. Sans vraiment de pensées non plus.

Je me retrouve au-dessus d'un paysage qui m'est inconnu. Je flotte dans l'air. Et me laisse aller au courant de celui-ci. Comme si j'étais omniscient.

Je peux aller partout où je le désire en flottant… Je descends, remonte, au grès de ma pensée. Je discerne une forme, grosse forme. Je m'approche d'un pilier. Un immense pilier.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là.

Et j'ai l'affreuse sensation d'être mort.

Je ne ressens rien, mais j'ai froid.

Très froid.

Je m'approche de plus en plus du sol.

Et je crois discerner des silhouettes.

Comme au ralenti, elles bougent. J'ignore si c'est ma vitesse de chevalier d'or qui me fait voir cette scène de cette façon, ou l'étrange fait que je flotte dans les airs et au travers des bâtiments.

Je crois reconnaître une des personnes en bas… C'est… Shi… Shiri? … Shiryu..?

Shiryu.

Shiryu est en bas… Et, semble se battre.

J'observe le combat pendant de longues minutes.

Il est en mauvaise posture.

J'ai envie de lui crier de se défaire de la lance qui lui pose tant de problèmes. Il n'arrive pas à la briser. Il n'y arrive pas. Pas du tout. Et n'y arrivera pas seul.

Bon sang ! Abruti, je t'ai donné l'épée la plus tranchante du monde ! Tu n'as qu'à abaisser ton bras dessus avec ma lame ! Le problème sera réglé. Allez Shiryu !

Shiryu ! Utilise là !

Utilise excalibur ou tu vas te faire tuer !

Je me place devant lui, il ne me voit pas. Je n'existe pas. Mais… Je ressens toutes les vibrations de cosmos énergies. Absolument toutes. Et je ressens aussi ma lame dans son bras.

Elle est là. Je la reconnais. Et je sens qu'elle aussi, sait que je suis là…

Serait-ce… elle qui m'a appelé ?

Ne t'en fais pas, mon épée. Je vais l'aider. Ton porteur vivra.

Je touche Shiryu, son bras, j'entre en contact avec lui, ou plutôt, au travers de lui.

Je vois bien que Shiryu ressent ma présence.

"- Shiryu. C'est moi, Shura. N'oublie pas. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai légué. Ton bras, ton bras la possède, cette lame fait partie intégrante de toi. Et crois-moi Excalibur trancheras tout ce qu'elle trouvera sur son passage. Tout. Fais-moi confiance. Essaie."

Je m'écarte et observe la scène. Je la laisse se dérouler à sa vitesse normale.

Shiryu s'en sort.

Je souris.

Je suis content pour lui… Et je me sens à nouveau aspiré.

Mon rôle est terminé, je présume…

J'espère qu'il arrivera à vaincre son adversaire…

Maintenant je me sens partir… J'espère sincèrement retourner auprès d'Aiolia et d'Aiolos… et continuer cette vie merveilleuse que nous avions…

Je ne vois plus rien. Rien du tout, et je commence à nouveau à sentir la chaleur.

D'abord dans mes membres, puis dans mon torse.

La chaleur et les sensations reviennent. Et je sens aussi ma conscience reprendre ses droits sur mon corps, arrivant à nouveau à bouger les extrémités.

\- Aiolos ! Il a bougé !

J'entends une voix aiguë, que d'habitude j'apprécie, mais là, elle m'agace plus qu'autre chose.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, là, sa main !

Main ? Main… Je bouge la mienne.

\- Oui tu as raison… Shura ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

\- Shura est à nouveau vivant !?

\- À...h…

C'est moi qui ai fait ce bruit. Je reconnais mon timbre de voix. Et je reconnais subitement plein d'autres choses.

\- A… Aiolia… Parle moins fort...

\- Mh mh! C'est bien lui. Aiolia, va jouer dans ta chambre un instant, je vais prendre soin de Shura, ne t'en fais pas.

Je sens que la main d'Aiolos se pose sur ma tête et me gratouille les cheveux.

\- Shura, je suis là. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui… oui je crois.

\- Ton mal de tête ?

\- Différent d'avant… Là, j'ai juste la tête lourde.

\- Tu sens que tu vas perdre connaissance à nouveau ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, il me sourit. Mais il a les traits tirés.

\- Non…

\- Tant mieux… Quelle frayeur tu nous a fait.

J'essaie de me redresser.

\- Je suis où ?

\- Dans ma chambre. Rallonge-toi.

Il me force à me rallonger. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai été inconscient longtemps ?

\- De ce midi à ce soir. Il est à peu près vingt-deux heures.

\- Et Aiolia n'est pas couché ?

\- Il a insisté pour rester jusqu'à ton réveil. Puis, demain, c'est dimanche.

\- D'accord.

J'essaie à nouveau de me relever. Mais je me refais plaqué au lit.

\- Je t'ai dit de rester calme. Tu as besoin de repos.

\- J'ai faim. Je veux juste aller manger.

\- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Il se lève et sort de la chambre.

Je me redresse immédiatement et regarde la chambre d'Aiolos, la grande lumière est éteinte, seule la lampe de chevet éclaire la pièce. Si j'avais su que ma première nuit dans ce lit se passerait comme ça… Autant en profiter tant que je le peux. Je me relâche dans le lit et me retourne, prenant dans mes bras l'oreiller de mon ami, le visage dedans, je suis bien. Ça sent Aiolos, c'est moelleux, c'est doux. C'est bien.

Je lâche bien vite ma prise quand j'entends mon ami revenir par ici. Je reprends ma position initiale, me remettant sur les coudes.

\- J'ai dis allongé, tu comprends pas ?

\- Je peux manger assis.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu te reposes, quitte à te nourrir comme un petit oiseau.

\- Tu sais, chez les oiseaux, les parents donnent surtout à manger avec leurs becs, dans les becs des petits.

\- Ah. Oui, c'est vrai… Je n'y avais pas pensé.

On rigole un peu pour cacher notre malaise.

\- Désolé. C'était gênant…

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Je peux manger tout seul du coup ?

Aiolos me tend un bol avec une cuillère. Je devine que c'est de la soupe acheté en brique et réchauffé à la casserole. Mais ça me va.

\- Quand tu es tombé tout à l'heure, les civils ont voulu appeler une ambulance. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils ont dit que tu étais dans le coma. J'ai refusé qu'il t'emmène. Aiolia a bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

\- Je… J'ai été dans le coma ? Je suis désolé… J'avais juste mal à la tête, je pensais pas que je pouvais vous faire une telle frayeur. Pardon.

\- Je suis bien content que tu sois réveillé.

\- Moi aussi…

Je mange un peu, j'ai pas mal d'appétit.

\- Je veillerai sur toi cette nuit.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine.

\- C'était pas une question.

\- Je peux dormir dans mon lit, reste tranquille dans le tien.

\- Si tu retournes dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, on va être à l'étroit. Tu n'as qu'un lit une place. Le mien est double.

\- La proposition est tentante, mais vraiment je me sens mieux.

\- Tu as insisté sur le fait que tu allais bien ce matin, et tu as failli nous claquer dans les mains. Tu restes ici.

\- Bien…

Je finis mon bol, et Aiolos le pose sur la table de nuit. Je sens que si c'est pas moi qui le ramène il va traîner là pendant des mois.

\- Tu peux faire venir Aiolia ? Il doit s'inquiéter, j'aimerais le rassurer.

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Je vais le chercher.

Il se lève, oubliant de prendre le bol, mais bon, je l'avais plus ou moins prédit. Puis rapidement je vois le petit revenir.

\- Shura !

\- Je suis là.

\- Je peux lui faire un câlin ?

Demande le petit à Aiolos, comme si c'était lui qui décidait pour nous deux, vu mon état, je suppose qu'il valait mieux qu'Aiolia l'écoute.

\- S'il te dit que tu peux, oui.

\- Shura, dis, je peux ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr.

Je soulève la couette en souriant, essayant d'avoir l'air en forme. Aiolia saute presque sur le lit et se blottit contre moi. Je le serre fort, puis Aiolos vient vers nous, reprenant place de l'autre côté sur sa chaise.

\- Je suis content que tu sois pas mort.

Je souris et regarde Aiolos.

\- Ah… La franchise des enfants… T'inquiètes pas petit, j'ai pas prévu de mourir tout de suite. Je compte bien vivre très très longtemps. Histoire de prouver à ton frère que mon rythme de vie est plus saint que le sien, bien que tu ne doive pas comprendre de quoi je parle.

Aiolia me regarde, souriant, et fait non de la tête.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Aiolos, lui, rigole doucement de son côté et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

\- Allez Aiolia. Shura est réveillé, c'est l'heure de dormir.

\- D'accord.

Tout seul Aiolia part mettre son pyjama comme un grand et revient s'installer dans le lit. Sagement à côté de moi en souriant. Il doit savoir qu'il n'a pas le droit, mais comment pourrait-on refuser quelque chose à ce grand sourire. Cependant, je gronde.

\- C'est bien Aiolia, tu as mis ton pyjama tout seul. Mais il faut que tu te laves les dents si c'est pas déjà fait.

Aiolos hoche la tête.

\- Allez, file à la salle de bain.

Le petit enfant part, presque pressé. Puis Aiolos soulève la couette.

\- Tu me fais une petite place ?

\- Oui, oui.

Je me décale et laisse de l'espace de chaque côté pour les deux frères Aio.

\- Je sens qu'on va être serré cette nuit…

\- Oh oui. Et gare au coup de pied s'il rêve qu'il joue au foot avec ses copains.

\- Chouette…

Dis-je ironiquement. Je regarde en direction de la porte et lance.

\- Mais mine de rien… Il grandit vite. Il est de plus en plus autonome.

\- Oui… Pourtant il n'a toujours que six ans. Bientôt sept certes… Mais six ans.

\- Il est intelligent. Et en avance sur les autres enfants.

\- Très en avance.

\- C'est ton frère, ça ne devrait pas t'étonner.

\- Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme étant si intelligent que ça.

\- Tu as un esprit stratège, bien que tu ne t'en serves pas souvent. Tu es trop gentil.

\- Je sais bien.

Il se cale dans le lit, contre moi, mon dos du moins et passe son bras par dessus. Je crois rêver, puis, bien vite, Aiolia revient et cale sa tête contre mon torse.

Je sens que la nuit va être pénible si je suis pris en sandwich comme ça… Mais bon. Je suis bien. Ils sont là, tous les deux, et tout va parfaitement bien.

C'est une nuit idéale. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux pour les retrouver.

Aiolos se retourne brièvement pour éteindre la lumière, puis il cale sa tête contre son oreiller. Me prenant la main qui passe dans le dos d'Aiolia, la serrant doucement. Je la serre également, et bien vite, on se rendort. En famille.

* * *

**Petit chapitre, encore et toujours un peu avant la date, après le chapitre 9 s'il y a ralentissement, c'est parce que je suis un escargot et que j'aurais pas eu le temps de me rattraper et d'écrire à temps pour la continuité de publication. **

**Je vais essayer de finir un petit texte que j'ai commencer qui reprend une émission de télé ( je ne dirais pas laquelle, mais j'ai plusieurs projet du genre ) et je vais essayer aussi de publier dans le fourtout un début de fic/délire qui est partit un peu trop drama mais que j'aime de tout mon coeur. **

**Merci encore à la grande, la merveilleuse, l'incroyable Oce pour la béta lecture de ce chapitre. coeur sur le chippotage. **


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mois 7, première partie

**CHAPITRE 5 : Mois 7 :**

J'admets que parfois je ne gère pas les situations telles que je le devrais… Je n'ai probablement pas réagi de la meilleure des manières… Mais je pense sincèrement avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais face à ça.

C'était un dimanche habituel. Rien ne pressait réellement. Tout allait bien en ce moment. Les brèches avaient cessé, on pensait même que peut-être cette histoire appartenait au passé. Je passe un coup de balais. Aiolos est parti en ville effectuer quelques achats, notamment une planche à découper en granite suite à ma demande de meilleur matériel pour la cuisine. Quant à Aiolia, il a toujours des vêtements propres et un sourire rayonnant. Il joue tranquillement dans sa chambre, cet après-midi, c'est atelier pâte à sel.

La maîtresse en a fait faire à la classe en travaux manuels, et depuis, il veut absolument en refaire. Alors, en bon papa trop gentil, j'ai promis d'en faire avec lui.

Il est plutôt content, mais avant de jouer avec cette pâte collante et épaisse, il doit prendre un petit temps calme après le repas. C'est la règle. Et c'est aussi car je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer la pâte avant manger.

Aiolos lui, il va bien, je crois. Il est toujours si gentil, et la situation entre nous n'évolue toujours pas. Soit lui fait semblant de ne rien voir, soit c'est moi qui fuis systématiquement à chaque fois. Il y a une semaine pourtant, je l'ai vu assez énervé, c'était la première fois, mais c'était à cause de quelqu'un qu'il a croisé en ville et qu'il n'appréciait pas apparemment, donc, aucun rapport avec moi. Et tant mieux. La vie avec lui est facile, bien que mon caractère… Est ce qu'il est.

\- Aiolia ! La pâte est prête, on va pouvoir s'y mettre !

\- D'aaaccord !

Je souris et commence à mettre la nappe sur la table. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, quand je vois que ce n'est pas celle de la chambre d'Aiolia, je lance dans la pièce.

\- Ah ! Déjà rentré ! Tu arrives à temps pour l'atelier créatif !

Devant l'absence de réponse, je sors de la cuisine, la porte de l'entrée est grande ouverte. Aiolos ? Il m'aurait répondu. Je vais jusque dans la chambre du petit et y trouve une petite femme, d'âge mûr.

\- Hey ! Que faites-vous ici !? Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Je vous retourne la question !

La dame se retourne, la main fermement serrée sur le poignet d'Aiolia. Elle me lance à nouveau.

\- Seul mon fils habite cette maison.

\- Madame, si vous êtes sénile, sachez que ce n'est pas votre maison. Lâchez le petit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon enfant, et ce petit-ci est le mien !

\- N'importe quoi, c'est mon fils !

\- Désolée, mais je ne crois pas déjà avoir eu à faire à vous, je récupère ce qui m'appartient.

Elle commence à tirer Aiolia qui crie "aïe!" et essaie de passer par la porte. Je me mets devant elle, lui barrant ainsi la route de toute ma hauteur de chevalier d'or.

\- Essayez donc de passer pour voir.

Je suis en colère. Pour qui elle se prend !?

Pour être arrivée jusqu'ici il doit y avoir une raison. Personne ne l'aurait laissée passer sans ça.

\- Shura ! Dis à la dame de me lâcher ! Elle me fait mal !

\- Tais-toi Aiolia !

Lui crie la femme, je suis surpris qu'elle connaisse son nom.

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser partir avec lui ? Lâchez-le ou c'est votre avant-bras qui vous lâchera.

Ma menace est réelle, mais elle ne se démonte pas.

\- J'en ai déjà parlé à Aiolos, qu'il le veuille ou non, c'est moi sa mère.

\- Vous… êtes réellement la mère d'Aiolos… et d'Aiolia ?

\- Et vous, vous êtes qui ? La nounou ?

J'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson, je ne suis pas une nourrice !

\- Non… Je vous l'ai dit, je suis son père, j'élève cet enfant. Je vis ici, avec votre autre fils.

\- Et bien, sachez que je suis en droit de le récupérer.

Elle fouille dans sa vieille sacoche marron et me tend un papier que je parcours brièvement. Il s'agit d'un papier officiel qui affirme que cette dame est la mère biologique d'Aiolia, et que la garde est à elle. Qui indique également que l'on s'expose à de graves poursuites pour détournement de mineurs et d'autres choses malveillantes qui s'approchent du kidnapping. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous enlever Aiolia. Nous sommes une famille ici. Quand bien même vous voudriez vous racheter, il est trop tard pour cela.

\- Me racheter ! Mais de quoi ? C'est Aiolos qui m'a pris le petit alors que je dormais !

\- Vous ne les avez pas abandonnés ?!

\- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? Pourquoi ça m'étonne...

Je suis consterné, et reste debout, le bout de papier entre les mains. Elle me pousse du chemin, et Aiolia, lui, gémit encore.

\- Mais bon sang! Lâchez-le vous voyez bien que vous lui faites mal !

Elle défait sa main du petit qui court se réfugier derrière ma jambe.

\- Asseyez-vous, madame, on va discuter de tout ça. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement. Aiolos ne devrait plus tarder, vous pourrez vous expliquer.

Sans même attendre la réponse de cette dame, je contacte Aiolos par télépathie. Il est loin, ça me demande plus d'efforts.

"- Rentre vite. C'est une extrême urgence."

\- Hors de question qu'on en discute, Aiolia, viens ici tout de suite !

"- Ça peut pas attendre ? Je suis en train de régler là ?"

"- Non, vraiment, ça n'attend pas."

"- Mais enfin, je suis à plusieurs heures de route."

Je ne réponds pas à Aiolos et essaie d'empêcher la mère de récupérer le petit, tandis que je sens l'armure du sagittaire quitter le temple par les airs.

\- Je vous interdis de le toucher !

\- Ce n'est pas votre enfant. Je suis en droit de le récupérer ! Je vous ferais un procès s'il le faut ! Ne compliquez pas les choses.

Elle arrive à mettre la main sur le petit, alors je la repousse assez violemment, elle recule de quelques pas et tombe, ayant perdu l'équilibre.

\- Je vous ai dit non !

\- Vous me devrez de l'argent pour ça, beaucoup d'argent.

Elle semble sourire en voyant qu'elle saigne.

\- Nous n'en avons pas, et n'avons que faire de vos caprices.

Elle se redresse, et me regarde, sûre de ce qu'elle veut, commençant à pleurer, bien que je trouve ça… étrange...

\- C'est mon fils. Je l'aime. J'en ai été privé pendant six longues années. Mon autre fils me l'a enlevé. Vous n'avez aucun droit parental sur lui. Il a besoin de sa mère. Si vous l'aimez, vous le savez. Et vous savez aussi qu'il serait bien mieux avec moi.

Sa mère est en pleurs, je regarde alors le petit, qui ne comprend pas grand-chose à la situation. Je commence à me demander si j'ai vraiment raison de vouloir le garder… Si elle dit vrai, je suis dans l'erreur.

D'ailleurs… Elle doit sûrement dire vrai. Je me suis déjà fait manipuler par des gens en qui j'avais totale confiance… Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas dans mon droit.

\- C'est nous ses vrais parents. C'est nous qu'il aime. J'aime cet enfant. Je lui fais ses tartines tous les matins. Je lui lis des histoires le soir. On fait des ateliers pâte à sel ensemble. Je l'aime et il m'aime aussi.

\- Oui. Mais c'est le mien. C'est à mon tour de le couvrir d'amour.

J'ai envie de pleurer. C'est trop cruel. Pour tout le monde. Alors je décide de poser LA question à Aiolos.

"- Aiolos. Réponds-moi franchement. Ne me mens pas. Votre mère vous a-t-elle abandonné ? Ou est-ce que tu as volé Aiolia?"

"- Shura… Je… De quoi tu parles ?"

Je me met à crier, mais plus seulement par cosmos, tout le monde m'entends.

"- RÉPONDS-MOI BON SANG !"

"- … Oui… Je l'ai pris. "

"- Merci pour ta franchise."

"- Mais Shura, s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer !"

"- Ça n'en vaut plus la peine."

Je pousse Aiolia vers sa mère, la tête basse. Je sais qu'Aiolia ne comprend pas, je sais qu'il a peur. Mais c'est plus juste ainsi.

"- Shura ?! Ne pars pas ! Ne nous quitte pas ! J'arrive, je rentre ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !"

\- Shura ! Où elle m'emmène ?!

Je m'approche du petit.

\- Aiolia. Cette dame, c'est celle qui t'a mise au monde. Tu dois la suivre.

\- Vous êtes enfin raisonnable.

\- Vous, la ferme. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je fais ça. C'est pour lui. Il a la chance d'avoir une mère qui, en fin de compte, veut bien de lui. J'aurais aimé avoir cette chance. S'il a la moindre chance d'être plus heureux avec vous qu'ici. Je dois le faire. Par amour pour lui.

Je regarde cette dame. Je la hais. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de lui en vouloir.

\- T'as entendu le mec qui prétend être ton père. Tu dois me suivre. Allez viens.

Je fais un coucou à Aiolia alors que cette femme décampe déjà.

\- Shura ! Je veux pas y aller ! Je veux pas y aller !

Elle le traîne avec force.

\- Ça va aller poussin, ça va aller. On t'aime. On sera toujours là pour toi.

Je regarde quelques minutes la porte ouverte. Tout est allé si vite… Je pleure… Mais… est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ?

Certainement oui… C'était la seule chose à faire…

Après tout.. C'est sa mère… moi… je ne suis que le voisin sympa… Qui joue à la nounou. Et qui n'ose pas dire à la personne qu'il aime qu'il est amoureux.

J'étais ridicule.

Je suis ridicule.

Et j'ai l'impression que toute ma vie s'effondre. Je sors sur le parvis du temple, je vois deux petites silhouettes descendre les maisons et quitter le sanctuaire. Pile à cet instant, la pluie commence à tomber. Même mère nature se dresse contre moi apparemment.

Font chier toutes ces mères… Je ne suis qu'un voisin sympa, après tout. Mais c'était amusant de lui faire prendre son bain et de faire un concours de brossage de dents avec le petit.

J'aimais bien cuisiner pour lui. Il détestait les épinards, mais il aimait les choux de Bruxelles. Aiolos détestait ça lui. Mais il faisait un effort devant Aiolia.

Je rentre, je suis déjà mouillé. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai passé pas mal de temps dehors sans m'en rendre compte.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, la pâte à sel attend dans la cuisine… Mais je ne vais pas en faire tout seul ?

Je m'assois sur le canapé, et attends le retour d'Aiolos.

Seul et triste. C'était bien mieux quand je savais Aiolia dans la maison plutôt que…

J'essuie mes larmes. Je dois rester fort, mais j'ai du mal.

Des pas se précipitent dans le temple, je les entends de là où je suis. Aiolos rentre dans la partie aménagée, en courant.

\- Shura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Assis tout seul sur le canapé. Je ne réponds même pas, et relève la tête.

\- Shura… Où est Aiolia ?

...

\- Sa mère est venue le chercher.

Il ouvre la bouche ne sachant quoi dire. Puis je le vois mettre sa main sur sa poitrine, accueillant la nouvelle comme il le peut.

\- Bon sang...

Il se met à côté de moi et se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

\- Elle t'a dit que j'avais pris Aiolia quand il était plus jeune ?

\- Oui.

...

\- Tu l'as laissé partir ?

\- J'étais contre. Mais… Il faut dire qu'elle était en droit de le récupérer.

\- …

De longs silences ponctuent nos phrases. Nous ne savons que dire. Ou plutôt… Nous ne voulons pas dire trop de choses blessantes, et pas trop vite.

-Shura… Tu m'en veux de t'avoir caché la vérité ?

…

\- Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça a vraiment une importance maintenant ?

\- Hm… Je ne sais pas… Mais… peut-être que tu aurais moins souffert, si tu l'avais su plus tôt.

\- Je l'ignore.

Nous ne disons rien à nouveau, mais j'entends des débuts de sanglots. Aiolos pleure, lui aussi il passe par le chagrin. J'étends le bras et le ramène contre moi. Je lui en veux c'est vrai, mais il doit certainement souffrir encore plus que moi. Je caresse son épaule, et laisse ses larmes mouiller à nouveau mon t-shirt.

\- Je sais, il nous manque déjà.

\- Terriblement ..!

Là contre moi, sur ce canapé, avec ce temps sinistre dehors, il se laisse aller. Bien que je lui en veuille, je sais qu'il doit m'en vouloir aussi. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai laissé partir Aiolia. Je ne l'ai pas consulté pour prendre cette décision. Mais légalement, je n'avais pas le choix.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent sur le canapé, à rassurer Aiolos et à le laisser me serrer autant qu'il le veut. Je suis accablé par le chagrin et le regret, mais j'essaie de ne laisser paraître que le minimum pour rester le soutien dont mon ami a besoin. En adulte responsable, je mets fin à tout ça. À dix-neuf heures tapantes.

\- Aiolos. Lâche-moi. Je vais faire le repas.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de cuisiner ce soir…

\- Si justement. Se laisser aller à la tristesse, pourquoi pas, mais se laisser aller à ne plus rien faire et à mal se nourrir, hors de question.

Dans la cuisine, je sors le sac de patates, sors un plat à gratin, ainsi qu'un vieux journal pour les pelures. Je remonte mes manches et commence par éplucher des pommes de terre. D'abord calmement, puis je m'énerve rapidement dessus, au point de me couper.

\- Saloperie…

Je tape sur le plan de travail, puis me résigne. Je passe mon doigt sous l'eau pour ne pas mettre mon sang sur les aliments, Aiolos, enroulé dans un plaid arrive vers moi.

\- Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu jurer.

\- C'est rien.

Dis-je sur un ton fort désagréable après réflexion. Mon ami regarde ma main.

\- Tu saignes ?

\- C'est rien je te dis !

Je m'énerve encore plus. Étrangement, la tristesse n'agit pas chez moi comme chez Aiolos. Moi je laisse place à la colère, lui, à la dépression.

\- Donne-moi ta main. On va mettre un pansement.

\- Cesse de me paterner. Je ne suis pas Aiolia.

Aiolos me regarde comme si j'avais dit une abomination, je vois que lui refoule sa montée de colère qu'il vient d'avoir à cause de moi. Puis s'adoucit avant de parler, conciliant.

\- Je le ferais pour n'importe qui. Toi y compris. S'il te plaît. Donne-moi ta main.

\- Bon sang, Aiolos, fiche-moi la paix !

Je me retourne et renverse une assiette dans mon mouvement, elle se brise en touchant le sol. Toujours sur les nerfs, mais embêté, je coupe l'eau et me mets une main sur le front, je ne suis pas possible.

\- Désolé Aiolos… J'ai pas fait exprès… Tu es pied nu, ne marches pas par terre. Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer.

J'enjambe la zone criblée de petits bouts d'assiettes tranchants et passe près de mon ami. Il me retient.

\- Shura. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais tu ne dois pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?! Si tu n'avais pas volé le bébé, elle ne serait jamais venue le chercher !

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, on aurait jamais eu aucun moment de bonheur avec Aiolia.

\- …

Je le regarde, je suis effectivement très en colère, et refouler tout ça est certes agréable pour la vie commune, mais de toute évidence, elle est mise à mal en ce moment.

\- Alors c'est la faute de qui ?! … Hein ?! Tu peux me dire pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?!

\- Rien. C'est comme ça. C'est tout. Il n'est plus là.

\- C'est injuste ! On a tout fait comme il faut !

\- À part le mettre au monde nous même…

Je regarde par terre, et cette fois-ci, c'est Aiolos qui me prend contre lui, enfin, contre son plaid. Je reste un instant puis il me fait asseoir sur une chaise. J'attends patiemment, essayant de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'entends le tonnerre gronder dehors, et les bourrasques de pluies. Mon ami revient, avec des chaussures, et nettoie le sol.

\- C'est si triste que la loi préfère des parents qui n'aiment pas leurs enfants, mais qui sont génétiquement les leurs, plutôt que des parents généreux et aimants qui n'ont pas de liens de parenté…

\- Cette loi est mal faite…

\- Tu es vraiment en train de critiquer une loi ?

\- C'est pas parce que je les respecte toutes que je les approuve toutes.

\- Hm…

\- Celle-ci est mal faite. Dans notre situation du moins.

\- C'est vrai que dans la plupart des autres cas c'est efficace.

Je réfléchis un instant et j'ai un éclair de génie.

\- Aiolos ! Si on la traînait au tribunal ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi, elle t'a bien abandonné quand tu étais petit !?

\- Si elle a l'air sincère avec ses remords, ils lui laisseront Aiolia. Et même si on arrive à faire comprendre la vérité, tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous laisseront le petit ?

\- On est deux, on a une bonne situation financière, enfin, si on demande de l'argent au sanctuaire, on en aura.

\- Nous sommes chevaliers, reclus de la société. On risque de mourir à chaque mission… Et on est deux hommes…

\- …

\- Pour beaucoup, ça ne fait pas de nous de bons parents. Beaucoup détestent le genre de famille que l'on est. Nous n'aurons jamais gain de cause. Et si c'est pour qu'Aiolia soit placé en famille d'accueil… autant qu'il reste avec sa mère…

\- Peut-être qu'il serait bien en famille d'accueil. Ce n'est pas toujours atroce ?

\- Avec ma mère, ça ne sera pas le grand luxe, mais tant qu'elle est avec son ex, elle gardera Aiolia et essaira d'en prendre soin.

\- Son ex ?

\- Oui… En fait… Quand je l'ai croisé, la semaine dernière, elle m'a dit que Rick était revenu et que s'il l'avait quitté c'est parce qu'il voulait des enfants. Donc elle veut Aiolia pour le faire revenir. Même si c'est pas le forcément le sien, il pourras pouponner...

J'ai un air écoeuré sur le visage. Elle nous prend notre Aiolia, notre petit ange, brise une famille, juste pour faire revenir un homme qui l'a jetée ? Vraiment ?!

\- C'est ignoble, odieux… Et… Je ne trouve même pas les mots tant que je suis dégouté. Comment peut-on faire ça ? Je… Enfin… C'est immoral !

\- Je sais. Ma mère n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai récupéré Aiolia ?

\- Je commence à comprendre oui…

Je regarde Aiolos, qui s'assoit en face de moi. Nos places sont inversées par rapport à d'habitude. Il me tend la main, je la prends, et nos mains reposent sur la table, serrées.

\- Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Aiolia partir, si seulement j'avais su... Jamais elle ne serait repartie avec. Loi ou pas… J'ai cru qu'on m'avait encore manipulé.

\- C'est ma faute. Je n'en ai jamais parlé.

Je regarde mon ami.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si jamais le sanctuaire apprenait que j'avais volé un enfant, j'aurais été destitué. C'est une faute grave même si c'est une des lois du monde des hommes.

\- Oui, mais… à moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur… Que tu le dises, quoi que, non… Tu es digne de confiance seulement… J'avais peur que tu me juges, et que tu veuilles lui rendre le petit… J'aurais eu peur aussi… Que tu ne m'aimes plus.

Je serre la main d'Aiolos.

\- Comment j'aurais pu ? Oui, j'aurais été surpris, mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu as offert à ce petit 6 ans de bonheur. Avec des parents qui l'aiment, et qui ne se fichent pas de lui.

\- Tu sembles regretter beaucoup que tes parents ne se soient pas occupés de toi. Quand tu en as parlé, l'autre fois avec Lia. Tu dis que tu es heureux ici, mais je sens que tu aurais aimé être élevé par tes vrais parents…

Je regarde Aiolos profondément, et lui réponds, avec toute la sincérité que j'ai.

\- Je suis jaloux d'Aiolia. Et de tout plein d'autres enfants. Pour moi, tous les enfants devraient avoir le droit à l'amour inconditionnel. Mes parents à moi, ils aimaient surtout l'argent. Et le sanctuaire était prêt à leur offrir une petite somme pour un bébé dont ils ressentaient déjà le cosmos. Toi, ils t'ont récupéré directement en Grèce quand tu étais petit car ta mère t'a abandonné et que tu voulais les rejoindre. Moi j'ai été échangé pour… le prix d'une corbeille de fruits ! Je suis arrivé au sanctuaire, et je me suis dit que si je ne me bougeais pas, ils allaient peut-être encore me vendre. Et que je n'aurais jamais ma place nulle part. S'ils m'ont adopté, c'est pour mon cosmos. Comme si je n'avais que ça comme valeur. Alors oui. J'aurais aimé avoir des parents qui s'occupent de moi, car ça aurait au moins sous-entendu que j'étais aimé.

Aiolos me regarde, désolé. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. Ça m'énerve d'autant plus.

Surtout que… maintenant qu'Aiolia n'est plus là. J'ai l'impression que je vais être convié à retourner chez moi, et que là aussi,ma valeur ne se reconnaissait que par mon temps et ma gentillesse pour m'occuper d'Aiolia. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je ne sers plus à rien.

\- Tu ne dis plus rien.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire…

\- Même pas de la pitié ? Ou bien veux-tu me demander de partir ?

\- Non. Je sais que la pitié, tu n'aimes pas ça. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu partirais… À moins bien sûr que tu le désires.

\- …

\- Tu as raison Shura. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi. Tu as tenu ton engagement jusqu'au bout avec le petit.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il dure plus longtemps.

\- Moi aussi.

On se regarde. Aiolos a les yeux si rouges et globuleux…

\- Tu devrais prendre un truc pour dormir et aller te coucher.

\- Je n'ai rien de tout ça ici. Trop dangereux les somnifères avec un enfant qui fouille partout.

Je regarde dehors, la pluie semble se calmer.

\- Moi je vais aller demander à faire une ronde, ou à avoir plus de missions. Mes journées vont me sembler bien vides si je ne les comble pas.

\- Je vais faire de même.

Je me lève, et retire son plaid à Aiolos.

\- Fini la dépression. On doit s'en remettre, plus longtemps on attendra, moins vite on guérira.

On enfile tous les deux nos armures dans le calme, il fait presque nuit dehors et la pluie a cessé. C'est une agréable soirée qui la remplace avec son odeur de poussières mouillées. Nous montons jusqu'au temple du pope, et nous inscrivons pour quelques missions sur le grand tableau. Le pope n'est pas là, il faudrait lui annoncer assez rapidement qu'Aiolia est parti.

Nous sortons.

Sur le parvis du temple du grand pope, nous observons l'horizon, et toutes les maisons sous nos pieds. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'Aiolia est quelque part en bas, dans ce gros village au loin. Le vent souffle encore doucement, rapportant un peu de fraîcheur.

J'ai beau essayer d'oublier, je repense toujours mécaniquement à Aiolia. Il faudrait qu'il aille prendre son bain à cette heure par exemple. C'est seulement après que je me souviens qu'il n'est plus là.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher aussi, malgré moi, de trouver des solutions, parfois stupides… et parfois… Moins stupide, mais morbide.

Je réfléchis longuement à proposer cela, je réfléchis aussi longuement à si je suis capable de le faire, si ça en vaut la peine.

Et oui. Ça en vaut la peine. Même si je ne sais plus où se trouvent le bien et le mal.

Je sais que mon ami me raisonnerait si j'étais dans l'erreur.

\- Aiolos… Et si… On tuait ta mère ?

\- …

Il marque une longue pause et me dit.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé, mais… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tuer ma propre mère.

\- Oui… Mais moi. ...J'en serai capable.

\- … Shura ?

\- J'ai déjà tué, des gens importants. Auxquels je tenais même parfois.

Je me tourne vers lui, et le regarde.

\- Si tu me le demandes Aiolos. Je la tuerai. 

* * *

**Chapitre un peu court, mais vu ce qu'il s'y passe, je pense qu'il valait mieux le couper en deux ( pour faire un mauvais cliffhanger déjà, et aussi car vu que c'est un peu, la méga déprime, je voulais pas qu'il soit trop lourd.) **  
**Même si honnêtement, je ne suis pas convaincue par tout dans ce chapitre, étant certainement le genre de chose que je relirais dans 6mois/1ans qui me feras grincer des dents. L'incroyable, et la merveilleuse Béta lecture Oce, n'ayant pas trouver à redire, j'ai décider de faire confiance :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**  
**( Et oui je sais la dame est odieuse, oui on a envie de la bully, pas trop d'insulte en mp pitier, moi je vous lis X'D )**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mois 7, seconde partie

**Hello tout le monde !  
J'espère que votre confinement se passe bien. Perso ici, ça va... Je me sens juste un peu coupable de ne pas arriver à écrire ou à continuer les cosplays ou mes autres activités... Pourtant c'est bête, j'ai plein de temps pour écrire, mais je n'y arrive pas ;^;  
Toujours est-il qu'heureusement, j'écris mes histoires à l'avance, donc je peux publier même en période de hiatus :)  
Voici donc la seconde partie, désolée pour la chapitre d'avant, j'aime vous laissez sur un suspense torride. **

**J'espère que la suite vous plairas !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Mois 7 : seconde partie**

\- J'ai déjà tué, des gens importants. Auxquels je tenais même parfois.

Je me tourne vers lui, et le regarde.

\- Si tu me le demandes Aiolos. Je la tuerai.

\- Shura…

\- Je suis sérieux Aiolos.

\- Je sais bien, mais comment oses-tu me demander ça ?

\- J'ai très envie de le faire. Mais, tu es ma conscience. Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je t'écouterai.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai de la haine envers cette femme, et que j'aurais moi aussi bien envie qu'elle meure., mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'approuver ça ! Je ne me trouve pas saint d'esprit de penser ça.

\- Alors quoi ? On devient fou tous les deux ?

\- Si je te dis oui, nous sommes des assassins. Si je te dis non, je vais culpabiliser chaque jour en voyant qu'Aiolia n'est pas là.

On se regarde.

\- Nous ne sommes pas juges Shura. Nous ne pouvons pas décider qui doit mourir ou pas.

\- Oui, mais nous sommes des humains. Nous avons droit à l'erreur, même si nous méritons un châtiment derrière.

\- Nous avons peut-être le droit à l'erreur, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tuer la mère de l'enfant qu'on veut élever est une bonne idée.

\- Si ça lui permet d'être heureux à nos côtés...

\- Et après ? Un de ses camarades l'embête à l'école, on le tue ? Sa copine le quitte, on la tue ? Son patron le dispute, on le tue lui aussi ? Non Shura. La mort n'est pas la solution.

\- C'est pourtant la seule que je trouve.

\- À nous deux réunis, ont doit bien avoir un QI supérieur à deux cent trente, on va y arriver et trouver une solution. Sauf s'il n'y en a pas.

\- S'il n'y en a pas, on fait quoi ?

\- On se résigne et on souffre.

\- Et s'il y en a une qu'on met du temps à trouver ?

\- On souffre et on agit.

Je fais un petit sourire.

\- Bon ! Eh bien allons souffrir à la maison.

\- Plus d'envies de meurtres ?

\- Si si. Mais je vais me contrôler.

\- Bien.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais te dire de ne pas le faire autant qu'il le faudra. Ça nous contrôlera.

Je me force à rire un peu.

\- D'accord, ça marche.

Nous rentrons tous les deux au temple, il paraît bien vide sans Aiolia pour courir partout… Et puis merde, Shura arrête de penser à ça tu te fais du mal !

Je soupire devant Aiolos qui ne comprend pas trop ma réaction. Je retourne en cuisine finir d'éplucher les patates, plus calme, mais un peu dans la lune. Après quelques pommes de terre mises à nues, Aiolos arrive avec un autre économe et m'aide. On les épluche ensemble, puis je cuisine le reste du repas, avec l'aide d'Aiolos. Sans un mot. Nous n'en avons pas besoin.

On mange dans le silence, bien que là, ça commence à devenir pesant, même pour moi. Après c'est sûr que si j'ouvre la bouche pour me plaindre qu'Aiolia n'est plus là ou demander si je peux commettre un meurtre, il vaut mieux que je me retienne.  
Je vais faire la vaisselle, et Aiolos part se doucher. Je ferai pareil dès qu'il aura fini. Je reste devant le lavabo, l'eau coule. Je ne sais quoi penser, j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il me manque quelque chose, et je me sens très seul de ce fait. Pourtant, avec Aiolos dans les parages je ne devrais pas. Même sans Aiolia, j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes si j'avais seulement été avec lui dans sa maison. Alors pourquoi … me suis-je tant attaché à ce petit ? J'ai déjà perdu des gens que j'aimais… Même Aiolos dans cette espèce de vie antérieure que j'ai eue. Alors pourquoi…

Je serre l'évier fort… Quand j'entends Aiolos sortir de la douche, je le lâche et fais comme si tout allait bien.

\- J'ai fini. Si tu veux y aller, tu peux.

\- Oui. Merci.

Je pars me doucher emportant un t-shirt propre et un boxer au passage. Comme Aiolos s'est mit en pyjama, je vais faire de même. Il n'est pas si tard, mais je n'ai pas envie de veiller des heures.

Je fais couler une eau fraîche sur ma peau, il recommence à faire chaud en ce moment. Ça me fait du bien. J'avance les deux bras sur le mur et baisse la tête, l'eau froide inonde mon dos. Je frémis. J'avais bien besoin de quelque chose pour oublier…

Oublier qu'Aiolia ne vit plus avec nous…

Même la douche me le rappelle en me disant que j'arrivais à oublier… Je m'en sortirais jamais.

À chaque fois que je vois Aiolos… et son air de famille… Je me souviens.

Et quand il se force à sourire, ça aussi… C'est terrible.

J'évacue encore un peu de pression sous la douche. Je ne pleure pas souvent… mais je pense que c'est une bonne occasion de le faire… Bien que j'ignore si ça me fait du bien… au risque que ça marche…

Je me demande comment va Aiolia chez sa mère… Est-ce qu'il a mangé ? A-t-il un lit ?

Je me demande si elle avait tout prévu. Notamment des vêtements pour lui… Est-ce qu'elle va l'emmener à l'école demain ? Est-ce qu'elle va l'aider à faire ses devoirs ? Sait-elle au moins à quelle école il va..? Ils n'ont même pas prit le sac du petit… Je suppose que non…

Et dire que je m'inquiétais de savoir où allait étudier le petit, car je pensais que l'école était quelque chose de définitif…

Il sait déjà lire… et écrire… Il ne sera pas analphabète, c'est déjà ça…

Quelle erreur j'ai faite de le laisser à cette femme. Je ne comprend même pas qu'Aiolos ne m'en veuille pas… Moi je n'arriverai sûrement jamais à me le pardonner. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête, et douter d'Aiolos… ENCORE…

Depuis le temps je devrai savoir qu'il est digne de confiance. Je n'arrête pas de le dire à tout le monde, que c'est quelqu'un de bien, je suis même fier d'avoir un ami comme ça. Sinon je n'en serais pas amoureux d'ailleurs… Mais… apparemment mon for intérieur n'en est pas convaincu.

Ou simplement je ne sais pas faire confiance aux gens…

Je sors de la douche, et me rhabille du peu de vêtements que j'ai ramené. Je retourne dans la pièce à vivre, y trouvant Aiolos allongé sur le canapé. Je m'assois sur le bord.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air triste.

\- Je le suis un peu, mais ça va. Je commence à me faire à l'idée.

\- Bien…

Il se relève, pour me faire plus de place et me sourit. Je regarde son oreiller et vois une belle tache mouillée dessus. "Ça va" a-t-il dit. Quel menteur. Mais je suppose qu'il ne veut pas m'affliger et se montrer plus fort. Dans notre situation il faut dire… Personne ne peut rester de glace… Je retiens mentalement une blague sur Camus, puis je m'enfonce dans le canapé.

\- Et toi Shura.. Ça va ?

\- Mieux que toi je crois. Donc t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis solide.

\- Moi aussi, mais des fois, je ne vais pas bien.

\- Stop. J'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça.

\- Désolé. Moi, j'ai plutôt besoin de parler de mes problèmes… même si ça ne règle rien.

\- Si tu veux vraiment en parler, vas-y. Si ça peut te soulager et te faire du bien.

\- Non. Pas si à toi, ça te fait du mal.

\- Alors, choisis un autre sujet.

Il se cale au creux du canapé aussi, contre mon épaule d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un comme Aiolos, je suppose qu'il a besoin de beaucoup de contact physique quand il ne va pas bien. J'étends mon bras et le pose sur son autre épaule, le gardant contre moi. Il semble à l'aise, contrairement à moi, qui, ayant sa tête contre mon cou, n'arrête pas de me dire "est-ce que je dois l'embrasser?"

Une partie de moi en a envie.

Une autre est trop timide et n'ose pas.

Et une troisième trouve ça déplacé un soir tel que celui-là.

Doucement, en rougissant, je caresse un peu son épaule. Aiolos a fermé les yeux, je crois, il est là, juste à profiter sans rien dire alors qu'il doit trouver un sujet de discussion. Mais je crois bien que peu importe le sujet, on en reviendra toujours à Aiolia quelque part. Ayant une idée, de peut-être le seul sujet où on ne reviendrait pas à Aiolia, je lance soudain.

\- Tu as vu sur le tableau tout à l'heure, une nouvelle brèche a été trouvée. Les créatures du chaos ont détruit le petit village d'à côté. Ils ont envoyé des silvers pour secourir les blessés et contenir la progression des créatures. Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ces histoires…

\- Moi aussi. Ça ne me plait pas trop de voir tout ça. Enfin, maintenant si on en a envie, on aura tout notre temps pour nous pencher à fond sur cette problématique, puisque…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, même en parlant boulot, on en revient toujours au petit…

\- Shura, au fait, tu as fini les cours avec ta classe ?

\- Non, j'ai rempilé, je leur ai ajouté une trentaine d'heures supplémentaires.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas faire cours ?

\- Je n'aime pas leur apprendre les lois, mais à manier les armes, oui… Puis c'est eux qui voulaient apprendre à se servir du trident et de la masse d'arme… Pas moi.

C'était pas dans le programme initial, mais ils m'ont vu m'en servir pour m'amuser avec le petit silver aux cheveux blonds-verts pas beaux.

\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui trouves amusant de te battre…

\- Non. Mais c'est vrai que toi tu ne te bats pas comme moi. Pas pour les mêmes raisons non plus. Désolé si à tes yeux je suis un bagarreur.

\- Non. J'aime bien ton côté combatif, même si je vois pas toujours l'intérêt de tes combats pour le fun. Ça fait partit de ton charme d'être un peu… bourrin.

Je rougis un peu quand il parle de mon charme, surtout quand il parle du fait que j'aime bien tataner ce pauvre silver, mais lui doit aimer se battre contre plus fort que lui, alors bon, chacun y trouve son compte.

\- Rooh ! Quand même, j'attaque avec un minimum de finesse, je suis souple quand je me bats. Et j'ai pas mal de rigueur dans mes mouvements.

\- Haha ! Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que quand on te voit te battre on se dit pas "ouaahhh comme il se bat avec souplesse !" On se dit plutôt " ouch… j'aurais pas aimé me la prendre, celle-là…"

\- Bah normal, je frappe pas pour décorer et faire joli.

\- Oui. C'est ça que je disais. Tu frappes utile, tu frappes juste. Tu ne t'encombres pas du reste. Regarde Aphrodite, il-

\- Ahhh me parle pas de lui ! Oui il est gracieux, il ne fait pas de geste superflu, mais je déteste me battre contre lui, si je le prend pas de vitesse c'est mort. Je me suis entraîné des centaines de fois avec lui, je sais bien que si je met pas un terme rapidement au combat, je finis la tête dans les roses.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je finis comme ça assez souvent. Ma technique c'est la même que toi, la vitesse. Ou alors lui dire qu'il est mal coiffé, ça a marché, une seule fois, mais ça a marché !

\- Tu es un monstre. Il a dû se sentir si mal !

On rigole comme des enfants, mais on cesse vite de rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pour ma part, j'ai repensé brièvement à Aiolia, et ça m'a coupé toute joie.

\- Shura.

\- Oui ?

\- Il me manque.

\- … À moi aussi Aiolos.

\- Je me sens vide.

Mon ami lève la tête vers moi, et me regarde, je rougis, et le regarde aussi.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un truc.

Il relève encore la tête, j'ai le coeur qui va exploser tant je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est là, juste quelques centimètres en bas, je n'aurais plus qu'à… mais… Si j'interprète mal la situation… J'ai l'impression qu'une force me pousse à aller l'embrasser et qu'une autre, de force égale me retient. Et je ne parviens plus à bouger.

Il se tourne légèrement et je le regarde sans trop comprendre ce qu'il veut faire.

Mécaniquement, je demande, comme un système de défense très rationnel; qui ne veut pas comprendre ce que ce rapprochement pourrait impliquer et cherche une autre interprétation.

\- J'ai quelque chose… Sur le visage ?

\- Oui.

Il se rapproche encore, nos lèvres sont si près… J'avance très légèrement, je sens même la chaleur de sa peau là où je suis.

\- Moi.

Sans que je ne comprenne, il m'embrasse lentement. Mon coeur s'emballe, au point que je ne sais plus s'il bat ou s'il s'est arrêté, mais il me fait mal. Je me demande quand est-ce que je vais me réveiller, car je ne peux qu'avoir rêvé cette scène. J'ai du mal à résister à l'envie de l'embrasser lui aussi. Doucement, lentement… Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas être réveillé, jamais… Mais si c'est un rêve qui comprend l'intégralité de la journée… Je suis plus mitigé… Ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un espoir qu'Aiolia revienne… Aiolia…

Je repousse Aiolos, reculant la tête, le poussant un petit peu.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour combler le vide qu'à laissé Aiolia dans ta vie.

Il me regarde, sans trop comprendre au début.

\- Mais… Tu as ce vide aussi ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?

\- Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne veux pas de tes baisers.

\- On ne fait rien de mal. Et puis, je t'aime un peu, tu sais.

\- Un peu ? J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant.

\- Pour moi ça l'est amplement.

Il caresse ma joue avec sa main. Gentiment. Puis remplace sa main par ses lèvres, posant ainsi notre fameux baiser de bonne nuit.

\- Je vais te dire bonne nuit alors.

-Oui. Moi aussi.

J'embrasse sa joue à mon tour. Je suis fébrile et un peu faible dans ce genre de moments. J'ai dit non, mais j'en ai pourtant tellement envie. J'embrasse sa joue une seconde fois… Puis une troisième et me rapproche dangereusement de sa bouche.

Sans que je réalise grand-chose, on était à nouveau là, tous les deux, à nous embrasser.

Lentement je nous sens glisser sur le canapé, ou plutôt, Aiolos me tire pour que je m'allonge sur lui. On s'embrasse longuement avec l'envie de combler notre solitude. La situation, est agréable, malgré ce pincement au coeur qui veut difficilement partir. Sous une réaction nerveuse de ma part, je sens une main se faufiler sous mon t-shirt. Une main douce, une main tendre, une main rassurante. Le tout dans une caresse parfaite.

Ma main elle aussi se glisse entre nous, je me suis toujours imaginé de deux manières différentes face à Aiolos. Tantôt je me voyais plutôt fébrile car il me faisait perdre mes moyens, tantôt je me sentais un peu comme le bel homme brun ténébreux et charismatique qui ferais chavirer son coeur. Au final, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver entre les deux.

J'ai peur de le toucher, de lui faire du mal, depuis des mois. Et pourtant, là, il est tellement blessé, et j'ai tant besoin de lui donner de l'amour et d'en recevoir de sa part, que je sais, je ne pourrais pas le blesser d'avantage. Je n'en ai pas la force, pas la volonté, et nous sommes tellement accablés par le chagrin, que rien ne pourrait être pire.

Son corps est doux, son corps est chaud, son corps palpite sous mes caresses. Sa respiration se saccade. Ses mains me serrent plus fort. Ses muscles se tendent.

Je comprend une chose. Après des mois ici, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à lui exprimer mon amour. Verbalement je n'y arrive pas. Et lui, qui semble si franc, si honnête et si sincère, n'a aujourd'hui plus peur de ne faire qu'un avec moi. Il avait besoin de moi pour Aiolia. Et maintenant que le petit n'est plus là, et qu'il n'a plus besoin d'un père, il a l'homme. Peut-être avait-il peur que je fuis ?

Moi j'avais peur qu'il me dise de rentrer chez moi si je lui témoignais quelque chose qui outre-passait mon rôle. Et maintenant que tout est fichu, que le plus important n'est plus là, et qu'il n'y a plus que lui et moi: Je n'ai plus peur.

Débarrassé de ma crainte de rejet, de destruction. Il est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

J'ignore quelles sont ses pensées, mais plus la situation.. dérape… plus je ne pense qu'à lui et j'en oublie mes inquiétudes. Seul reste nos respirations haletantes, nos regards d'envie ardente, le bruit de nos vêtements froissées par nos caresses, nos réactions nerveuses, excitées, nos baisers toujours plus torrides et cette envie grandissante qu'on allait bientôt assouvir, là sur ce canapé.

Et pendant ces quelques instants, il n'y avait que lui et moi qui comptions. Même la perte d'Aiolia avait été chassée de mon esprit.

* * *

Au réveil, j'ai laissé Aiolos seul. Pas que je ne veuille pas passer la matinée allongé sur le canapé à moitié nu, mais plutôt qu'une idée m'est venue. Mais après réflexion, il risque de se sentir très mal quand il va se réveiller.

Je m'en suis voulu, mais j'étais intimement persuadé que lui ne m'en voudrait pas.

Quand il me retrouve, je suis au palais du pope, section archives et livres officiels. Le garde qui surveillait la porte est venu me prêter main-forte, ainsi qu'un des meilleurs élèves de ma classe. Je vois le visage d'Aiolos à travers la porte, il a une drôle de tête, comme s'il ne s'était pas vraiment réveillé. Ses yeux sont rouges, j'ignore s'il a pleuré pour mon départ ou pour Aiolia une fois encore.

\- Aiolos ! Désolé d'être parti sans te prévenir.

\- Shura..?

\- J'ai eu une idée !

\- Pour ?

\- Pour récupérer Aiolia !

Je sens le regard d'Aiolos se raviver.

\- Shura… Tu es sûr ? J'ai pas envie… d'avoir de fausse joie.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus… Mais, si on a une chance que ça puisse fonctionner, je dois creuser. Puis…

Je chuchote d'un coup :

\- Ça sera toujours mieux qu'une tentative d'assassinat…

\- Oui. ...Shura, à propos d'hier…

\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Très bonne même. Malgré les circonstances. Et… toi ?

\- C'est juste parce qu'on était triste ou bien?

Au moment où Aiolos me pose cette question, mon apprenti crie :

\- J'ai trouvé !

Mon ami et moi nous tournons immédiatement vers le jeune homme.

\- Alors ?!

\- L156 tiret 1: Toute personne résidant au sanctuaire et étant déclaré comme ayant un "avenir prometteur" n'a le droit de fuir, sous peine de mort.

Aiolos grimace.

\- Mais… On la connaît déjà celle-là. Puis, j'ai pas envie qu'on tue Aiolia...

\- C'est la suite qui nous intéresse.

\- La L156 tiret 2. Si une personne ayant un été déclaré comme ayant un "avenir prometteur" au sein du sanctuaire, quitte le sanctuaire, mais pas de son propre fait. Plusieurs sanctions peuvent s'appliquer… je cherche… …En cas d'enlèvement ! Si une personne enlève, détourne, ou cache le sujet. La peine de mort s'applique sur le ravisseur ou l'exécutant.

Le jeune homme relève la tête vers nous. Puis je regarde Aiolos.

\- Je sais qu'Aiolia veut bien s'entraîner au sanctuaire, j'étais moi-même favorable à ça… Toi non… Mais si… On pouvait récupérer Aiolia en faisant ça… Ça vaudrait le coup, non ?

Aiolos me regarde, peiné.

\- Je ne m'opposerai pas à ça, mais… Shura… Il est trop tard, Aiolia n'a aucun avenir prometteur puisque nous ne l'avons jamais emmené à un quelconque entraînement. Et puis ça revient à tuer ma mère aussi.

\- Non. On s'en servira pour faire pression. Je suis sûr qu'elle préfèrera le célibat à la mort. Elle nous rendra le petit… Et, il y a toujours moyen que le Pope nous signe le papier d'avenir. Tu es son grand frère, de sa famille, et il possède du cosmos, le piston c'est bof, mais on aurait tort de pas en profiter.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, demande l'audience avec le Pope !

\- Oui… Mais il y a un risque…

\- De ?

\- Que le Pope nous fasse expliquer la raison du départ d'Aiolia. Il est possible qu'on soit obligé de lui dire la vérité, à propos du fait que tu ais volé l'enfant...Et donc, d'être sanctionné pour ça. Voir même renvoyé.

\- Je sais. Je m'en fiche. Je préfère savoir le petit avec toi qu'avec elle, quitte à devoir m'en passer.

\- Je m'en voudrai si j'étais le seul à bénéficier de ce plan. On pourrait en trouver d'autres avec plus de temps. Où on pourrait rester ensemble.

\- Shura. Je n'ai pas l'adresse de ma mère, il faut agir tant qu'elle est dans cette ville. Si ça se trouve, il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

Je regarde Aiolos, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais je suis bien décidé à aller voir le Pope et obtenir cette feuille.

\- Bien. J'y vais alors…

\- Oui…

On se regarde encore un peu, je sens que lui aussi a envie de quelque chose, mais n'ose pas me le demander. Ou peut-être, il est timide devant le garde et mon apprenti.

\- Aiolos… Je te laisse les aider à ranger… S'il te plaît ?

\- Oui. À très vite j'espère.

\- Oui.

Je pars avec le livre de loi, et je prends une demande pour ce papier au secrétaire du chef suprême de notre sanctuaire. Il est notre seul espoir. Et j'ignore ce que je vais faire s'il nous refuse ça…

Mais on doit le tenter.

On a pas le choix.

Je demande l'audience assez rapidement, Le Pope rentre juste de voyage et n'a que peu de temps, je promets d'être bref. Puis envoie par télépathie à mon ami.

_"- Aiolos. Dans une heure quinze."_

_"- Super. Merci Shura. J'arrive. "_

_"- Prend ton armure, on ne m'a pas dit si c'était en grande salle ou dans son bureau."_

_"- Entendu. Merci encore Shura."_

_"- Tu aurais fait la même chose."_

_"- Oui. Mais c'était ton idée."_

_"- Je me suis levé plus tôt."_

_"- Tu m'as dit hier que j'étais le plus intelligent de nous deux, et le plus rusé aussi. Et moi, même si j'y avais pensé, j'aurais eu trop peur de le faire."_

J'attends sagement devant le secrétariat et attends patiemment notre tour. Aiolos me rejoint assez vite sur les chaises. Nous nous tenons la main. Nous stressons. Nous voulons vraiment que le Pope accepte. Je ne vais pas dire que notre vie en dépend, mais celle d'Aiolia oui. Et notre santé mentale peut-être aussi.

Lorsque c'est notre tour, nous nous levons tous les deux. Notre chef nous regarde.

\- Oula… Deux de mes meilleurs chevaliers d'ors viennent me voir, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter ?

\- Non. Rien de grave. Rassurez-vous. Mais c'est important pour nous.

\- Bien. Entrez dans mon bureau, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je regarde Aiolos, on a mis les armures pour rien, mais tant pis. Je laisse Aiolos prendre place, avec ses grandes ailes je me calerai sur la chaise d'à côté… là où je trouverai de la place.

Une fois assis, bien droit comme à mon habitude. Je tiens les papiers entre mes mains, je suis si pressé et si angoissé que j'en tremble un peu. La présence d'Aiolos me rassure toutefois.

Le chef suprême du sanctuaire arrive faisant le tour du bureau, s'asseyant à sa place derrière.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui réunit deux chevaliers d'ors le matin dans mon bureau ?

\- C'est au sujet d'Aiolia. Mon petit frère.

\- Et bien ?

\- Nous aimerions qu'il fasse ses classes aux sanctuaires, et que vous signiez ce papier-là.

Le grand pope nous regarde.

\- Et vous venez à deux pour ça ?

\- À vrai dire, grand Pope, cette décision est motivée par un événement récent, nous avions voulu vous en parler hier, cependant vous n'étiez pas disponible.

\- Et quel événement en particulier Shura ?

\- Hier, la mère biologique d'Aiolia est venue récupérer son enfant. Légalement nous ne pouvions pas nous opposer à ce choix. Alors pour éviter des poursuites, j'ai laissé le petit partir. Mais nous souhaiterions le récupérer. Et c'est la seule solution légale que nous avons trouvée.

\- Mais… Si je signe ça, vous condamnez sa mère à mort. Ta mère Aiolos.

\- On a pensé aussi à l'assassinat. Mais… On s'est dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on s'écarte du bon chemin.

Le Pope ne bouge pas, je pense qu'il nous observe, Aiolos reprend.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme a dit Shura, on ne se servira de ce papier que pour faire pression. Elle ne savait pas que cette loi existait. Donc je ne pense pas que nous devrions mettre fin à ses jours arbitrairement.

\- Shura, que feras-tu si elle refuse ?

Je regarde Aiolos brièvement. Je dois faire quoi ? Respecter la loi à la lettre et la tuer, ou bien montrer que je suis clément et l'épargner ? Que dois-je répondre au pope ?

Aiolos me regarde. Je n'ai pas envie de tout foirer maintenant, alors que j'entend un voix dans ma tête, s'adressant à moi par cosmos.

_"- Juste la vérité Shura. Aussi moche soit-elle."_

Je hoche la tête et regarde le Pope.

\- Je hais cette femme. Je ferais mon devoir. Aiolia ne sera pas mal avec nous, et aura un meilleur avenir ici. Si elle s'oppose à ce qu'on le récupère, c'est qu'elle se fiche pas mal de son bonheur, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésiterai à le lui reprendre, par la force s'il le faut.

Après un long silence, le Pope récupéra sa plume, et signa le papier.

\- Bonne chance les garçons.

\- Merci.

On salue en coeur le grand Pope et on se lève pour ensuite présenter nos hommages et sortons de son bureau, la feuille dans les mains. Je donne le duplicata à Aiolos.

\- Qui de nous deux y va ?

\- Toi Shura. Je suis pas sûr que j'étripperai pas cette femme sans raison avant toi.

\- Oui, mais c'est ta mère.

\- Je crois qu'au point où j'en suis, je ne dois plus être si gentil que ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu le seras toujours.

J'écarte les bras et le serre fort. Depuis ce matin j'en rêvais, et s'il a besoin de moi c'est encore mieux, j'ai l'impression que mon câlin est justifié.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bon. N'en doute jamais.

\- Toi aussi.

À ce même moment. La porte du bureau du Pope s'ouvre, il va chercher son rendez-vous suivant. Je lâche Aiolos précipitamment, ne sachant où me mettre, bien trop gêné.

-Oui ! Bien sûr que tes ailes sont bien fixées ! Ahah…!

Je tourne les talons avec le papier et me dépêche de sortir du temple, entendant Aiolos rire et plaisanter avec le Grand Pope. Comment fait-il ? Moi je ne pourrai jamais. Déjà faire un câlin en public je trouve ça bof, mais rire avec mon supérieur j'ai du mal. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais à chaque fois que je le vois, je n'oublie pas deux choses. Premièrement… Celui de mon rêve, qui avait l'air bon et qui m'a poussé à commettre des crimes… et ensuite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ne pas voir son visage me déstabilise. Je me demande quel est le visage de l'homme qui achète des bébés pour leur faire subir un entraînement qui risque de les tuer…

Je secoue ma tête vivement. Allez je ne dois pas traîner, je dois retrouver la trace de cette horrible femme et de mon bout de chou.

Je rentre à la maison, hésite à me changer… Oh et puis merde, je dois faire bien plus peur et officiel en armure, quitte à ce qu'on me regarde bizarrement en ville. De toute façon j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je quitte le sanctuaire en vitesse, le casque sur la tête en plus. Espérons qu'elle soit raisonnable. De toute manière il n'y a pas d'autre issue. Soit elle me le donne, soit elle meurt et je repars avec Aiolia quand même.

Je demande à différents hôtels s'ils n'ont pas reçu un enfant blond et une dame plutôt âgée, mais qui pourrait être sa mère. Je commence par les moins chers. D'après Aiolos, elle est plutôt proche de son argent, alors elle n'aurait probablement pas prit une suite dans un cinq-étoiles.

Heureusement pour moi, je trouve au bout du 5ème bâtiment. Retirant mon casque en entrant. Je demande la chambre, mais on refuse de me répondre.

\- Je suis chevalier d'or. Je suis en mission. Vous hébergez potentiellement une criminelle !

S'énerver fonctionne toujours aussi bien en fin de compte. Je monte les escaliers, et soupire. Aiolia a raté un jour d'école. Connasse.

J'arrive devant la chambre et toque. Je sens qu'on vient voir qui est devant la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvre pas.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là ! Ouvrez ou je casse la poignée. Vous savez que j'en suis capable.

\- J'ai rien à vous dire.

\- Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez apprendre que vous êtes potentiellement condamné à T.R.O.M

J'épelle les lettres, je ne veux pas qu'Aiolia sache que je menace sa mère s'il est là. Et il est trop malin, il saurait refaire le mot, alors au cas où.

\- Ça veut dire quoi trom ?

\- Réfléchissez !

Rapidement après, la porte s'ouvre. La porte est à peine ouverte , elle se met dans le petit espace, j'entends Aiolia geindre et vouloir me voir derrière elle.

\- Voici le papier officiel.

Je lui donne la feuille, elle entre dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle lit. Aiolia est derrière et me saute dessus. J'en pleurerai presque de joie, mais rien n'est gagné.

\- Shura !

\- Mon grand !

\- Tu vas rester ? On va rentrer ?

\- Tu as passé un week-end avec ta mère, maintenant on rentre.

\- Pas si vite !

La dame revient, je garde Aiolia dans mes bras, sur le côté.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas lever la main sur moi.

\- Vous croyez ? De toute façon, ce papier est officiel, et contre les lois de votre monde.

Je dépose le petit à terre.

\- Aiolia. Il y a une cafétéria en bas ? Tu veux bien aller nous chercher trois jus de fruits s'il te plaît ?

Je lui donne de la monnaie et il part en courant. J'entre de force dans l'appartement, la mère d'Aiolia recule, j'avance encore, ferme la porte, et met mon casque.

\- Vous êtes sûre que je n'oserai pas ?

\- O...Oui… Je suis la mère d'Aiolia. Après tout.

Je lève la tête et calmement, je m'en prends à une armoire en bois qui n'a rien demandé. Sans qu'elle me voie bouger, je pense, l'armoire se fend en deux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. J'ai déjà tué des gens que j'aimais par ailleurs. Vous, vous avez essayé de me prendre mon fils. Je vous hais. Et franchement. J'aurais été prêt à perdre mon rang, ma maison, et même Aiolos du moment que je vous faisais la peau. Vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point je me retiens. Même Aiolos a refusé de venir car il pensait vous tuer tout de suite. Et j'ai promis au Pope de vous laisser une chance. Alors… Ne me tentez pas.

Elle me jauge. Je suis vraiment à deux doigts de craquer.

\- Entendu.

\- Bien.

Elle me rend mon papier.

\- Encore une chose. Je dirais à Aiolos que je vous aie tué. Donc, merci de faire la morte jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Vous remettez un pied au sanctuaire. Je vous tue. Vous vous approchez de l'école du petit, je vous tue. Vous approchez d'Aiolia. Je vous tue, même s'il voit la scène. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

\- O-Oui.

Je hoche la tête. J'avais presque envie qu'elle me frappe pour l'envoyer dans un autre monde, mais hélas, elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour ça.

Je ressors de la chambre, et ferme la porte, calmement je retire mon casque et vais dans la cage d'escalier. Je me passe les mains sur le visage et me pose contre un des murs. Je tremble, et place ma main devant ma bouche. Je m'empêche de crier et de pleurer. Enfin… Cette histoire est terminée, normalement, tout est bon… j'ai réussi.

Une fois calmé je descends. Aiolia doit toujours être en bas.

Je cherche quelques secondes dans le hall et vois Aiolia devant la dame de la cafétéria, j'ai envie de courir sur lui et de le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Aiolia !

\- Shura ?! Tu veux quoi comme fruit la dame elle a dit ?

\- Orange pour toi. Pomme pour ton frère, et raisin pour moi. Si vous avez des briquettes.

La voix portante, la dame m'entend et hoche la tête. Je fais un sourire en m'approchant d'Aiolia, posant ma main sur sa tête. Ça me fait du bien de le savoir là.

\- C'est quand qu'on rentre ?

\- Après qu'on ait acheté les jus de fruits.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui.

\- Youpi ! Mais… Maman elle vient ?

\- Non. Mais j'espère que tu t'es amusé avec elle ce week-end.

Je vois qu'Aiolia hésite, je suppose qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit être poli ou non.

\- Un peu.

\- Tu peux me le dire si c'était pas amusant. Je vais pas t'en vouloir.

\- Ben pas trop.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand j'ai pleuré hier soir elle en a eu marre et m'a enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il faisait froid et je me suis beaucoup ennuyé. Sa punition a duré très longtemps.

Je frotte ses cheveux et récupère les jus de fruits.

\- Je me doutais que tu t'amusais pas. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu te chercher. Ne t'en fais pas. On rentre.

Je lui souris.

\- Shura ! Tu peux me porter !?

\- Non. C'est pas parce que tu m'as beaucoup manqué que je vais te traiter comme un bébé. Tu n'en es plus un.

Je dis ça, mais c'est moi qui l'ai porté tout à l'heure… Quel papa poule je fais. On repart, je n'ose pas lui lâcher la main de peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau.

\- Je te lâcherai plus toi. Plus jamais.

\- Hm ?

Je ne dis rien de plus et rentre avec lui… Alors déjà qu'avec mon armure d'or je ne passe pas inaperçu… Mais en tenant la main d'un petit garçon, on me regarde vraiment mal.

\- C'est mon fils! Ça va bien oui !

Je lance des regards noirs autour de moi et accélère le rythme.

\- Aiolia. Tu te souviens que tu voulais devenir chevalier ?

\- Oui.

\- J'en ai discuté avec Aiolos et le Grand Pope. Tu vas pouvoir commencer à t'entraîner.

\- Mais Aiolos avait dit que c'était pas une enfance normale ?

\- Ton grand frère a compris que c'était important pour toi, et que ça te faisait plaisir. Alors quand on a eu l'opportunité, on l'a prise.

Aiolia s'est mit à sautiller de joie.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse la course jusqu'au sanctuaire? Aiolos nous attend.

\- Mais je vais pas gagner.

\- Tu veux devenir chevalier non ? Ton entraînement commence maintenant. Aller garde ma main, je courais à ton rythme.

Le petit garçon commence à courir, et je suis… à son rythme. Il a tant à apprendre. Mais ce qui me tracasse, c'est Aiolos. Qui doit nous attendre la peur au ventre. Aiolia n'a même pas tenu la moitié de la distance tant il s'est donné à fond au début. Je ne lui dis rien. Il comprendra bien vite que l'endurance, sur les grandes distances, c'est plus important que la vitesse.

De retour au sanctuaire, Aiolos est en armure à l'entrée de la maison du bélier, il nous attendait. Aiolia court naturellement vers lui bien qu'il soit épuisé. Je marche lentement derrière, laissant les retrouvailles se faire sans moi. J'avance peu à peu et finis par monter les marches, arrivé au dessus je regarde Aiolos, je m'arrête, il me regarde, je le regarde. Le moment semble assez grave… Mais malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de l'embrasser et le prendre dans mes bras, mais le petit est là.

_"- Shura… Comment ça s'est passé ?"_

_"- J'ai récupéré Aiolia. "_

Je sais qu'il voulait surtout savoir si j'avais commis un meurtre ou pas. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à lui répondre, mais il insiste.

_"- Et ma mère ?"_

_"- Elle ne reviendra jamais."_

Je reste évasif. J'aurais aimé lui dire que je l'ai tué, comme ça il aurait dormi tranquille. Mais, après réflexion, je n'aimerai pas qu'un matin il se lève en se disant " Cet homme qui est là, qui m'a fait à déjeuner, il a tué ma mère."

Je sais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas très proches et se détestaient, mais… Quand je vois le regard inquiet de mon ami. Je sais que jamais il n'aurait pu la tuer. Car malgré qu'il la déteste, il l'aime certainement encore un peu.

_"- Je sais qu'elle a été violente par le passé… Aiolia va bien ?"_

_"- Il s'est plaint de l'enfermement dans la salle de bain, mais pas de coups."_

_"- Et... toi… Elle… Ne t'a pas blessé ?"_

_"- Non ça va. Je vais bien."_

Il me regarde, je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose à cet instant, mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Moi… J'ai juste une envie effrénée de l'embrasser de joie… Mais je me retiens, je suis calme.

On rentre. Sans un mot de plus, Aiolia parle un peu tout seul, Aiolos répond, et la vie reprend son cours normal. Je fais même la pâte à sel de la veille avec le petit, Aiolos nous aide. Il fait des croissants miniatures, franchement mignons et bien faits. Moi je fais une épée, n'ayant pas d'autre idée, de toute façon, elle se casse, ça m'énerve, et quant à Aiolia… Je… Ne saurait dire quelles sont ses créations. C'est sûrement très artistique car je ne comprends aucune forme. Il a un don ce petit, j'en suis convaincu.

La soirée se passe bien, je suis heureux de cuisiner pour eux. Aiolos m'aide et le plus jeune a même mit la table. C'était un super dîner. En famille. J'en serais presque ému. Et surtout voir Aiolia avec nous, nous sourire, ça nous met du baume au coeur. Il nous a tant manqué, on a tellement cru qu'on allait le perdre.

L'heure de la douche arrive, je met au sale les vêtements d'Aiolia qu'il a porté deux jours et une nuit. Si ça se trouve, cette femme ne lui aurait jamais acheté le moindre change… Si quand même… Je suis peut être excessif…

Puis la soirée passa vite, et il fut temps pour Aiolia d'aller se coucher. Mais exceptionnellement, pas dans son lit. Dans celui d'Aiolos. Je m'accoude à la porte, mon ami lui aussi va se coucher, il veut rester avec son frère… J'admet que je suis un peu jaloux.

Je sais qu'Aiolia a tendance à venir se glisser dans les draps de son frère la nuit. Mais tant qu'il fera ça, il n'y aura jamais de place pour moi dans le lit d'Aiolos.

\- Tu nous observe ?

\- Un peu oui. J'admet que je suis un peu jaloux. Mais bon.

Aiolos rit un peu, et me dit avec douceur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, un jour viendra ou Aiolia viendra dormir avec toi, et ce jour-là, tu dormiras mal.

Je souris et rougis, il n'a pas compris de quoi j'étais jaloux. Je les regarde se mettre au lit. Me demandant si finalement, ce qu'on a fait hier soir avec Aiolos n'allait pas être quelque chose d'exceptionnel, qui ne se reproduirait jamais…

Je me dis que c'est logique en soi. Il était triste, moi aussi. On a compensé… Et maintenant que ça va… plus de raison de faire ça…? Je boude un peu, et repars de la chambre, je vais me brosser les dents, leur dit rapidement bonne nuit et vais me coucher. Pas très content. Mais rassuré qu'Aiolia soit toujours là. Je ne vais pas dire que j'en suis mécontent car je m'étais un peu rapproché d'Aiolos, mais… ça m'emmerde quand même que ça soit fini, j'avais sûrement trop espéré…

Rien que ce matin, malgré toutes les occasions, on ne s'est pas embrassés à nouveau, à part quelques câlins… Et ce soir, on a même pas eu notre baiser sur la joue, je ne sais quoi penser. Si ça se trouve, maintenant que tout va mieux, il me boude.

Car après tout, c'est un peu ma faute si j'ai laissé partir Aiolia avec cette femme. C'est moi qui ait douté. C'est moi, la cause de toute cette histoire.

Il serait légitime qu'il m'en veuille.

Je me retourne dans le lit, grognon. Puis je sens qu'on me parle par cosmos.

_"- Shura, ça va ? Je t'ai trouvé étrange ce soir. J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?"_

_"- Non rien. Dors."_

_"- Sûr ?"_

_"- Je suis sûr oui."_

Bien que j'ai dit que ça allait, il est évident que non.

_"- Si tu me dis pas, je laisse Aiolia tout seul et je viens pour en parler."_

_"- Tu fais ça au chantage maintenant ?"_

_"- Bah, si jamais ça marche ?"_

Je ne dis rien quelques secondes.

_"- Shura ?"_

_"- Je suis comme je te l'ai dit, un peu jaloux, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux."_

_"- Pourquoi ?"_

_"- Pour Aiolia et ta mère. Tout ça."_

_"- C'est moi qui m'en veux. Si je t'avais expliqué dès le début, rien ne serait arrivé."_

_"- Oui, mais on ne serait pas dans la légalité, là, nous le somme."_

_"- Certes… Mais Aiolia va aller s'entraîner au sanctuaire."_

_"- C'est ça qui te dérange ?"_

_"- Je ne suis pas rassuré."_

_"- Ton entraînement s'est bien passé, le mien aussi, ya pas de raison que ça se passe mal pour lui."_

_"- Il a six ans, bientôt sept, certes, mais il n'a jamais eu un quelconque entraînement de ce genre._

_"- Il est intelligent, il rattrapera vite."_

_"- Et si on se moque de lui ?"_

_"- Ils ne se moqueront pas longtemps, puis… Ses deux papas sont des chevaliers d'ors, j'ignore quel inconscient se moquerait de lui, mais il serait bien suicidaire."_

_"- J'espère que tu auras raison."_

_"- J'ai toujours raison."_

J'entends Aiolos rire de la chambre d'à côté. Et je souris à mon tour.

_"- Dormez bien vous deux. Sinon j'irai casser la gueule à vos cauchemars."_

_"- Toi aussi, dors bien Shura."_

Je souris, et me détends un peu plus. Rien n'a vraiment changé, mais j'aime bien cette attention particulière qu'il m'a donnée avant de dormir, alors qu'il n'était pas avec moi.

* * *

**En bas : **

**Reviews**  
**Follow **  
**Favorite et compagnie... **

**Pas besoin de compte pour laisser des reviews :) mais n'hésitez tout de même pas à laisser un pseudonyme que je puisse vous répondre ou savoir qui vous êtes ( mais libre à vous de restez incognito aussi ;) )**

**Remerciement à : Oce, Béta-lectrice fabuleuse et très patiente. Qui depuis le début de l'histoire retire systématiquement le E à "Sûre" car je suis incapable d'écrire ce mot comme il faut. :") **

**Bonne fin de confinement à vous !**

**PS : On m'avait demander du lemon, bon, la fic ne se prête pas forcément à ça, mais j'ai remanier la scène où ils se rapprochent afin qu'elle soit plus longue, j'ai tenter de faire un compromis :)**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Mois 9

**Bonjour bonsoir ! J'espère que vous vous déconfinez bien ! **  
**Petit chapitre un peu plus léger avant un gros événement de la fic hihi ! **

**Le prochain seras plus court, mais seras riche, alors je le posterais d'ici quelques temps ! **  
**En attendant, il y auras surement une fic ou deux ajouter au fourtout du zodiaque, et si je suis pas à la bourre, j'aurais un texte en plus quelque part que j'ai fait pour quelqu'un ^^ Voili voilou pour les news concernant mon FF ^^ **

* * *

_Je suis sur le canapé, Aiolos vient de finir de ranger la cuisine. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas à le faire, je suis content. Pas que ce soit épuisant, mais tous les jours, tout seul, ça devient vite agaçant. Puis il me rejoint alors que je suis assis, ou plutôt vautré dans le canapé je me suis fait mal au dos à l'entraînement. Il arrive, proche de moi, vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'un boxer._

_\- Y'a de la place pour deux ?_

_\- Heu oui…_

_Je me décale, lui laissant ainsi plus de la moitié de la longueur de disponible. Me souriant il s'y allonge, posant sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je rougis, détournant le regard._

_\- Ça fait du bien une soirée sans Aiolia quand même._

_\- Oui. Il est adorable comme petit, mais ça nous fait des vacances qu'il soit chez Sam._

_\- Oui. Elle a eu une bonne idée de nous proposer ça._

_Je ne dis rien de plus, commençant à être mal à l'aise à cause de sa tête assez mal placée, je prétexte :_

_\- Attends, redresse-toi, faut que je bouge._

_Il se redresse puis je ramène mes jambes sur les coussins pour qu'Aiolos ne puisse pas refaire la même chose ou pour qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre mon embarras. Il me regarde toujours et sourit, se posant à califourchon sur mes jambes._

_\- Qu'est- ce que tu fais ?_

_J'ose demander alors qu'il ne fait rien de plus que me regarder avec un sourire._

_\- Rien. J'en ai marre que tu me fuis à chaque fois._

_\- Je ne fuis pas._

_\- Ah bon ? Mais tu ne fais rien non plus pour te rapprocher de moi ? Et ce, depuis plus de deux mois._

_\- C'est pas vrai je…_

_\- Tu ?_

_Il s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser, mais je tourne la tête et resserre les cuisses, bien trop gêné._

_\- Et tu oses me dire que tu ne me fuis pas ?_

_Il se lève du canapé et commence à le contourner._

_\- Non ! Aiolos attend ! Je ne fuirai plus. Reviens._

_\- J'en ai marre de faire le premier pas._

_Je le regarde, il est proche de l'accoudoir et défait doucement la chemise qu'il porte._

_\- Et tu… Je comprend pas…_

_\- Je vais plutôt te laisser venir à moi._

_La chemise glisse lentement de ses bras et tombe sur le sol. Je regarde la scène, comme fasciné. Puis Aiolos lève une jambe et commence à partir en marchant lascivement, retirant son boxer sur le chemin. Je ne vois que ses fesses qui disparaissent derrière le coin du mur. Et je comprends alors que si je veux, je n'ai plus qu'à le rejoindre dans sa chambre._

_Je me lève du canapé, et marche, peu sûr de moi. Aiolos était si beau quand il s'est effeuillé devant moi. J'approche de la chambre et avance doucement, il fait sombre, mais je sens deux mains agripper mes joues et m'embrasser avec passion. J'essaie de rendre la pareille, et très vite, je me sens tomber, sur le lit. Des mains me caressent, et les miennes ayant tout l'accès à sa peau dénudée, je ne m'en prive pas._

_\- Shura._

_\- Hein ?_

\- Shura.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis seul, dans mon lit. J'ai chaud et je suis dans une drôle de position.

\- Hm ?!

\- Shura, désolé de te réveiller. Mais le petit est malade. Tu peux lui tenir compagnie… le temps que je nettoie.

\- Heu… Oui… bien sûr.

Je n'ai que quelques secondes pour émerger avant de voir une ombre devant mon lit. Qui me parle avec une voix aigüe fort désagréable.

\- Aiolos m'a donné une bassine pour si je bomit encore.

\- Vomit. Aiolia. On dit Vomit…

Je pousse sur mes bras pour me redresser… J'ai fait un drôle de rêve… Un rêve… qui avait bien l'air d'un rêve au final, mais il m'a mit dans un état…

\- Comment tu te sens Lia ?

J'allume la lumière de la lampe de chevet et je vois la petite tête blonde qui me regarde, sa bassine dans les mains.

\- J'ai mal au ventre encore.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça la bassine.

Je me cache habilement sous les draps, je ne suis qu'en boxer après tout, mais quand même… Aiolos revient rapidement et emporte Aiolia, je met un pantalon et je suis. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Je reste à la porte des toilettes alors que mon ami explique au petit garçon que viser la cuvette des toilettes: c'est plus pratique pour nettoyer, que juste "les toilettes" de façon plus globale...

Aiolia hoche la tête et s'assied, bassine et cuvette à portée de régurgitations. Aiolos vient vers moi.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- C'est rien. C'est un cas d'urgence.

\- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Il me surprend, je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Non pourquoi ?

_"- Parce que tu as pas mal gémis quand je suis rentré dans ta chambre. Alors je me demandais si tu n'avais pas refait un cauchemar violent comme il y a longtemps. Tu as l'air désorienté."_

Je rougis alors que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Aiolos me pose cette question par cosmos.

_"- Non. Rien à voir avec cette fois-là. Je… Faisais un travail d'effort dans mon rêve et j'avais peu de souffle, mais rien de grave comme cette fois dont tu me parles. C'est bien différent, ça n'avait pas l'air aussi réel."_

_"- Bien. Tant mieux."_

J'ai un peu mentis, enfin, j'ai laissé penser que… Je ne pense pas que si Aiolos apprenait que j'avais menti il m'en voudrait. Puis ça lui évite d'être mal à l'aise…  
Cependant, je décide de m'excuser :

_"- Et désolé."_

_"- Désolé pour ?"_

_"- Qu'il ait vomi, c'est ma faute, j'ai mis beaucoup de poivrons dans la sauce aigre-douce."_

_"- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je pense. Puis tu mets souvent des poivrons partout. Donc ça ne doit pas être ça. Je pense surtout que c'est le fait qu'on l'ait resservi trois fois qui a fait que son corps ne supporte pas."_

_"- Trois fois ?"_

_"- Toi une, et moi deux. Tu cuisines peut-être un peu trop bien."_

_"- Hm… Désolé quand même."_

_"- On fera gaffe la prochaine fois."_

On attend un peu, puis, voyant qu'Aiolia ne se sent pas mal à nouveau, on décide de le remettre au lit, toujours avec sa bassine, on ne sait jamais.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, et m'empare du livre.

\- Je te lis une histoire pour t'endormir encore ?

\- Oui !

\- D'accord.

Je retrouve la page que j'ai marquée et reprends ma lecture, Aiolos vient s'asseoir sur le lit aussi, à côté de moi contre le mur.

\- Alors… Entre le monde de l'infiniment petit (les particules élémentaires), et celui de l'infiniment grand (le Big Bang et la cosmologie quantique), la physique quantique se déploie dans tous les domaines de la physique atomique, moléculaire et bien sûr nucléaire. Il y a par exemple la chimie quantique, l'optique quantique et la physique de la matière condensée...

Aiolos me regarde, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je lui lis ça.

_"- Shura ! C'est ÇA ton histoire avant de dormir ?!"_

_"- Oui."_

_"- Mais c'est beaucoup trop compliqué, il doit rien y comprendre !"_

_"- Moi non plus, mais ça le rend plus intelligent, et ça l'endort à une vitesse…"_

Je reprends ma lecture, Aiolos finit par poser sa tête contre mon épaule, n'étant pas très intéressé par ce que je raconte, je passe mon bras derrière son dos et lui caresse l'épaule comme si c'était Aiolia et que j'essayais de l'endormir aussi. Quand je finis les deux premières pages d'aujourd'hui, Aiolia dort déjà. Je referme doucement le livre. Et penche la tête pour voir Aiolos.

_"- Voilà. Finit. Il s'est endormi."_

_"- Tu as raison.."_

_"- Sur ?"_

_"- Ça endort."_

_"- Oui. Tu vas faire quoi ? Je te laisse là tu dors avec lui ?"_

_"- Non, je dormirais mal dans son lit."_

_"- Alors faut qu'on s'extirpe de là doucement."_

Je regarde Aiolos, qui ne semble pas pressé de bouger, sûrement bien installé contre mon épaule. Je me penche un peu pour le voir. J'aime bien ce genre de moment, mais on ne va pas rester là toute la nuit quand même. Je chuchote :

\- Aiolos..? On bouge ?

Il relève la tête, et c'est là que je comprends enfin pourquoi il ne voulait pas partir. Sa main monte sur mon cou et ma nuque. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais… J'ai du mal à prendre conscience et en même temps bouger dans ce genre d'instant avec lui.

_"- Dans ce fameux rêve que tu as fait il y a longtemps… tu m'as souvent dit que tu avais tué des personnes auxquels tu tenais…"_

_"- Une en particulier oui... "_

Le regard fuyant, je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre… Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de moi.

_"- Et à ta façon de réagir avec moi à chaque fois qu'on en parle… Je déduis que c'est de moi qu'il s'agissait."_

Je serre les dents et évite toujours son regard. Pourquoi ?! Pile quand je ne veux pas qu'il le devine, il le devine !?

_"- Je ne voulais pas…. Que… Tu le sache…"_

_"- Pourquoi ?"_

_"- Je ne veux pas que tu me saches capable de tuer les gens que j'aime."_

_"- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais faire la différence entre la vie à la maison, et la vie dans la chevalerie. Mais je suis content."_

_"- Content de ?"_

_"- Tu ne voulais pas me le dire parce que tu ne voulais pas que je te craigne. Moi j'ai toujours pensé que tu fuyais car tu ne voulais pas que je sache que tu m'aimes."_

_Je rougis d'autant plus et je le regarde, surpris. Il reprend :_

_"- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être content que tu tiennes à moi ?"_

_"- Si… mais… C'est gênant."_

_"- Pour toi oui. Moi je m'en moque."_

Je rougis davantage et fuis encore du regard. J'ose lui dire :

_"- Peut-être car tu ne tiens pas à moi autant que je tiens à toi…"_

_"- Non. Juste… Qu'on gère différemment nos sentiments."_

Je serre sa main dans ma nuque avec la mienne. Je n'aime pas cette discussion, mon coeur s'emballe, je ne me sens pas bien, et j'ai horreur d'être aussi mal à l'aise.

_"- Et donc… Si tu t'en moques de parler de sentiments… Et que tu ne m'ais rien dit jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'il n'y a rien…"_

_"- Non plus. Je sais que toi ça te gênerais."_

_"- Je ne suis pas toujours gêné… Le soir où on pensait avoir perdu Aiolia... "_

_"- Shura, tu étais gêné, cette fois-là aussi. Par la suite bien moins, voire pas du tout, mais au début… Enfin, je vois bien quand tu paniques."_

Je ferme la bouche. Et ne dis rien, je veux en finir avec cette discussion. Et vite.

_"- Bon, et si on bougeait. Le petit dort, on va le réveiller."_

_"- Il dort comme un loir."_

Je n'ajoute rien et regarde devant moi pour être sûr de ne pas croiser le regard d'Aiolos ou paniquer, comme il me l'a si bien dit. Je lâche sa main, c'est alors qu'il passe à l'action, et se replace un peu mieux sur ma nuque, se redressant même un peu pour venir amener ses lèvres près des miennes.

Je panique, je m'en rends bien compte, et la seule chose que je fais à peine m'eut-il touché c'est de tourner la tête sur le côté. Fuyant encore une fois.

Un petit instant passe avant que je n'ose regarder à nouveau Aiolos, qui semble vexé, et en colère.

_"- Je pensais qu'en discuter avec toi avant ferait tomber la barrière de gêne. Je vois que de toute évidence, ça ne sert à rien avec toi."_

_"- Aiolia est là."_

_"- Et alors ?! Il dort !"_

_"- Et si jamais il se réveille ? On lui envoie quoi comme message ?!"_

_"- Je sais pas ?! Que deux adultes qui s'aiment s'embrassent !"_

_"- On est deux garçons Aiolos, je veux pas qu'il ne pense que seuls les garçons s'embrassent."_

_"- Crois-moi Shura, des couples qui s'embrassent il en verra souvent. Avec nous, il saura qu'entre garçon, et entre fille, c'est aussi possible. Tu as peur de quoi ? D'influencer ses attirances ? Jamais. Ça ne regardera que lui le moment venu."_

_"- Mais Aiolos..."_

_"- C'est bon ! Ça suffit. J'ai compris, si tu ne veux pas d'moi tu peux aussi le dire clairement."_

Il se lève, à la fois doucement pour ne pas réveiller le petit, mais je sens bien que la colère est là. Je fais de même juste après… Et je réalise… "deux adultes qui s'aiment".

Deux.

Mutuellement.

Mine de rien… Ça voulait dire que lui aussi avait suffisamment d'affection pour moi pour…

Je sors de la chambre, Aiolos attend devant pour fermer, ce qu'il fait dès que je suis sorti. Il me regarde, un peu triste et en colère puis commence à partir vers sa chambre.

Un peu comme un réflexe, je retiens son bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, mais je continue sur la lancée que semble me donner mon inconscient, et le serre fort contre moi. L'empêchant de partir.

\- C'est bon. C'est d'accord. Je ne m'enfuirai plus.

J'enfouis ma tête dans sa nuque, il ne dit rien. Les secondes passent, puis je comprends que… peut-être comme dans mon rêve, c'est à moi de faire les premiers pas. Alors, un peu timidement, je commence à embrasser son cou. Doucement, je remonte vers son oreille et lui demande.

_"- Tu veux aller te recoucher ?"_

_"- Non. Plus maintenant."_

Je desserre un peu ma prise, et il se retourne amenant son visage près du mien.

C'est encore une occasion qui s'offre à moi, et celle-là, hors de question de la refuser. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et bien que je tremble à l'idée d'y parvenir, je le fais.

J'offre sûrement enfin le baiser qu'Aiolos espérait tant. Je ne suis pas si timide, juste un peu coincé, et je n'aurais jamais pensé une seule seconde que c'était peut-être aussi à moi d'agir. Aiolos est plus doux, plus ouvert et clairement tourné vers les autres, je pensais qu'il était logique que j'attende un signe de sa part. Mais il a raison, ça fait presque un an que je suis ici, pas tout à fait, et je n'avais encore rien fait de moi-même.

Au début très doux, je sens l'envie qui monte en moi, celle d'être à nouveau dans un lit comme dans mon rêve. Avec un amant plus qu'avec mon ami. Je mets fin au contacte et regarde Aiolos.

_"- Ça te va même si on est pas accablé par le chagrin ? Parce que si on continue…"_

_"- Oui. Bien sûr."_

Pour contraster avec mon rêve, je m'empare de la main d'Aiolos et le tire presque en courant vers sa chambre. Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre et je pense que lui non plus. Rapidement, trop peut-être, on entame ce que l'on avait entreprit dans mon rêve, mais hélas, à peine les choses devenaient-elles intéressantes, une petite voix retentit dans le couloir.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

On se sépare en un instant. Surpris et essoufflés.

\- Euh… Shura et moi on jouait à la bagarre !

\- À la bagarre ?

\- À la bagarre ?!

Suivis-je Aiolia dans la surprise et l'interrogation.

_"- J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il ait l'impression qu'on s'amuse à se frapper et que je te tabasse."_

_"- Tu aurais fait mieux ?!"_

Je soupire et répond pour compléter la version d'Aiolos.

\- Oui Aiolia, je m'amusais à faire des chatouilles à ton frère. C'est ça qu'on appelle la bagarre. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Et Aiolos, il te chatouillait pas ?

\- Oh si, bien sûr, même qu'il est très fort à ce jeu !

J'aurais payé cher pour voir le visage de mon ami à cet instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Aiolia ?

\- J'ai faim.

Je tourne vers Aiolos puis sors du lit, refermant mon pantalon avant d'aller voir le petit.

\- Je m'en charge, reste au lit j'arrive.

J'accompagne Aiolia à la cuisine.

\- Alors comme ça tu as faim ?

\- Oui !

\- Plus du tout mal au ventre, tu es sûr ?

\- Oui !

\- Bon. D'accord, mets-toi à table.

Je pars fouiller dans le frigo et sors le riz au lait que j'avais prévu pour demain. J'en met un peu dans un bol, normalement c'est bourratif, et ça devrait ne pas aggraver son état si c'était juste un trop-plein tout à l'heure. Espérons juste que ça ne soit pas la gastro…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Du riz au lait.

\- C'est quoi le riolait ?

\- Ben du riz, comme quand on mange avec le poisson, et du lait sucré, comme dans ton petit déjeuner.

Aiolia regarde son bol, pas convaincu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a pas le goût de poisson. Le riz n'a pas beaucoup de goût, on peut le sucrer ou le saler. Fais-moi confiance, tu vas aimer. Ton frère adore.

Aiolia prend une cuillère pas convaincu, je cherche la bassine des yeux au cas où, heureusement, Aiolia apprécie et s'envoie le bol entier en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

\- Encore !

\- Non. Demain. J'ai pas envie que tu vomisses à nouveau.

Une fois que je lui explique calmement qu'il n'y en aura pas plus, je le remet au lit, sans besoin d'histoire, il s'endort rapidement. Parfait ! Je ferme la porte de sa chambre et retourne dans celle d'Aiolos. Je ferme la porte doucement, et remarque avec frustration qu'il s'est endormi aussi.

J'ignore ce que je dois faire. Dormir avec lui quand même ou bien le laisser dans le confort et repartir de mon côté… Tant pis. Comme pour Aiolia, je le borde… On verra la suite demain. J'embrasse son front, tout comme pour le petit puis je repars dans mon propre lit. Que d'émotion en plein milieu de la nuit… Je ne suis pas sûr de m'endormir facilement, mais j'ai de beaux souvenirs pour inspirer mes prochains rêves.

À mon réveil, tout se passe normalement, je me lève, je me lave, fais le petit déjeuner, réveille Aiolos puis ensuite le petit. Je met la table et on mange tous ensemble. Un matin parfait. Comme si la nuit n'avait jamais existé.

Mais pourtant, je sens les regards qu'Aiolos me lance il doit aussi sentir les miens. Hélas, ce matin je pars avec Aiolia aux arènes pour donner mon cours et lui faire sa journée en tant qu'apprenti au sanctuaire. Donc pas le temps pour être câlin avec Aiolos. Dommage.

Je pars avec le petit Aiolos me lance par cosmos.

_"- Ce soir, j'aimerai bien qu'on reprenne où on s'est arrêté hier…si tu en as toujours envie."_

_"- L'envie, ça se donne. Tu as été plutôt convaincant hier. Alors à ce soir."_

Je vois son grand sourire en passant la porte. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir à cette idée. Je descend et vais donner mon cours, Aiolia part de son côté s'entraîner avec le reste de son groupe. Devant les jeunes gens, je prends la parole.

\- Alors, vous avez tous travaillé un peu entre vous ?

On me répond que oui. Alors je décide de lancer un petit contrôle. À presque tout le monde, bons comme moins bons. Pour voir si tout le monde a progressé. Je vois que certains oui, mais hélas pas tout le monde, du coup, je propose des petits compléments pour ceux qui le voudraient, encore une fois je suis un peu déçu car seuls ceux qui travaillaient par eux mêmes déjà semblent être intéressés. Nous avons donc 5 élèves qui n'ont plus envie de travailler. Et je trouve ça bien dommage.

À la fin du cours, et de la matinée par ailleurs, je décide de leur parler. J'aimerais les remotiver un peu.

\- L'instruction au sanctuaire sacré est un luxe auquel vous avez le droit, il serait idiot de votre part de ne pas acquérir le savoir qu'on essaie tant bien que mal de vous transmettre. Alors, expliquez-moi, vous cinq, pourquoi n'êtes vous plus motivés ? J'ai pourtant le souvenir d'une classe dynamique où tout le monde voulait être le meilleur.

Parmi les cinq élèves, deux auraient préféré une vie normale, un autre ne veut plus s'entraîner car il se sent nul et sans talent, un autre refuse de me répondre, et le dernier voulait être chevalier, mais la place qu'il convoitait tant n'était hélas plus disponible, et ne voulant pas être garde à défaut de chevalier, il comptait arrêter tout effort.

\- Écoutez-moi. Que vous soyez chevalier ou pas, garde ou pas, notre devoir c'est de protéger et d'assister Athéna, même si on est pas dans la mêlée. Même un messager a son importance, alors si c'est vraiment pour elle que vous vous battez, continuez vos entraînements. Et vous autres qui voulez une vie normale, c'est un honneur et une bénédiction au quotidien de servir notre déesse. Vous avez cette chance, ce privilège. Alors, ne gâchez pas tout.

J'essaie de les aider, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si mon discours a eu du poids sur eux, honnêtement, je ne pense pas, mais j'aurais essayé.

Je vais me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, j'ai un autre groupe cet après-midi. Mais je veux prendre une petite pause. En relevant la tête, j'aperçois Aiolos, en tenue civile qui me fait un "coucou" près des vestiaires. Je souris et m'approche de lui, de bonne humeur subitement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'essuie l'eau qui reste sur mon visage, histoire d'être présentable.

\- Je t'ai sentis un peu à cran ce matin, alors, je me suis dit que je devais passer te voir.

\- C'est vrai que… J'ai eu du mal à ne pas faire d'allusion à hier soir… Enfin, nuit… Enfin pas hier, mais ce matin du coup… Et puis, je m'embrouille un peu là…

Il rit un peu.

\- J'ai une vingtaine de minutes devant moi, si ça te dit…

Je souris une fois encore et entre avec lui à l'intérieur des murs de l'arène, qui abrite des petits vestiaires. Sans plus attendre, on continue ce qu'on a commencé hier, à coup de baisers, de caresses.

\- Hey… Aiolos, si quelqu'un nous voit ?

\- Tant pis ?

\- Oui…

Il dévore mon cou, je penche la tête en arrière, profitant. Si je le pouvais, je lui ferais bien l'amour, là tout de suite… Mais… On entend une jeune fille entrer.

\- Mr Shura ? On a un problème.

Je lâche Aiolos et tape violemment sur un des casiers.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Je me reprend rapidement et regarde la jeune fille qui vient d'entrer, voyant que je suis en colère, elle ose à peine parler.

\- C'est… Narces et Télio… Ils se battent encore… Vous pourriez… les séparer ?

\- J'arrive.

Je regarde Aiolos, encore plus frustré qu'avant.

\- Désolé Shura, je pensais pas qu'on serait interrompu.

\- Je sais, c'est pas ta faute, mais merde !

Je m'énerve et vais séparer les deux abrutis qui se battent encore. Les engueule salement au passage. Si j'avais que ça à faire de surveiller les petits cons je serais pas devenu chevalier d'or !

Je me calme et entame le second cours, il durera tout l'après-midi. C'est long, c'est chiant, mais apprendre à des enfants m'apprend beaucoup aussi. Notamment pour Aiolia. Quand il sera adolescent, ça risque d'être une autre paire de manches. Autant que je m'entraîne dès maintenant.

J'arrête une seconde de penser à moi, et me dis qu'Aiolos aussi doit être déçu et frustré, d'autant plus qu'il est venu jusqu'ici pour me voir… Et c'est encore lui qui s'excuse. Je suis vraiment un idiot parfois.

À la fin de mon cours, je pars voir si les plus jeunes ont fini. Et ainsi récupérer Aiolia. Le chevalier d'argent à leur charge leur dit de s'échauffer comme au début pour ne pas avoir trop de courbatures en fin de séance. Je m'approche de lui pour lui parler alors qu'il supervise les petits.

\- Comment Aiolia s'en sort ?

\- C'est difficile à dire…

\- Allez-y franchement, ce n'est pas votre faute. Dites-moi.

\- Eh bien… Il apprend vite, mais je dois avouer qu'il a beaucoup de retard à rattraper comparé aux autres…

\- Il est cible de moqueries ?

\- Des petits commentaires de temps en temps des camarades, mais il les ignore, quand ça va trop loin j'interviens.

\- Bien merci de votre franchise. Je vais essayer de voir avec lui ce qui lui manque à la maison. Histoire qu'il arrive à les rattraper rapidement.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète.

Je me tourne, interloqué.

\- Quel est le motif de vos inquiétudes ?

\- Ne vous retournez pas, il est derrière nous. Mais depuis que le petit Aiolia a rejoint le groupe, quelqu'un nous observe très souvent.

Je m'arrête un instant. Il est vrai que je sens… comme une présence dans mon dos, quelqu'un qui observe. C'est désagréable.

\- Les petits s'en sont rendu compte ?

\- Non, vous pensez bien...

\- Il est là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Presque depuis l'arrivée d'Aiolia.

\- Personne d'autre n'est arrivé dans le groupe après ?

\- Non.

\- Merde.

\- Je serais plus rassuré si vous et le seigneur Aiolos veillez au grain. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ses intentions soient bonnes. Puis, je ne suis que chevalier d'argent, je suis fort, mais pas pour tous les adversaires.

\- J'en parlerai à Aiolos. On veillera de loin, ne vous en faites pas. Continuez, vous faites du bon boulot. Puis je vous aime bien.

Il sourit, amusé.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime bien. J'aime bien Aiolia également, je n'aimerai pas qu'il arrive des problèmes à ce petit.

\- Comme je suis d'accord avec vous…

\- Hm. Allez, je vais regrouper mon troupeau.

Il revient vers eux et les rassemble, faisant un petit compte rendu à chacun. J'essaie de me faire discret, histoire de ne pas distraire Aiolia. Ça ne fait que deux mois qu'il est là, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il progresse vraiment vite. Mais je me rends bien compte que par rapport aux autres jeunes gens de son âge, il y a un écart assez conséquent.

D'autant plus que… Cette personne qui nous observe continue toujours. Maintenant que le chevalier d'argent me l'a fait remarquer, je ne ressens plus que ça. Ça m'inquiète. Je dois absolument en parler à Aiolos ce soir.

Ah… Aiolos… Ce soir…

Je secoue la tête, c'est pas le moment.

Je récupère Aiolia et remonte avec lui. Normalement son grand frère a préparé le quatre heure avant de partir. Il devrait rentrer bientôt de sa réunion. Je laisse Aiolia goûter tranquillement, puis je commence à préparer le dîner, un plat en sauce, il faut que je laisse cuire plusieurs heures.

\- Aiolia ? Quand tu auras fini de manger, ça te dirait que je te fasse un petit cours rien qu'à toi ?

\- Un cours rien qu'à moi ?

\- Oui. Une petite leçon, juste toi et moi, sans autres élèves. Tu progresseras plus vite, mais tu as le droit de dire non, je ne te force à rien.

\- … Tu m'apprendras l'épée ?! Comme à tes élèves à toi ?!

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais, on travaillera d'abord ta position et tes esquives, je ne voudrais pas te blesser si tu ne sais pas parer mes coups.

\- Ça va être difficile ?

\- Ça dépend de toi. Mais ton professeur a dit que tu apprends très vite, donc ça devrait être plus rapide que pour tes camarades, avec un peu tous les jours, j'espère qu'on arrivera rapidement au jour où tu seras plus fort qu'eux.

Aiolia me sourit, il est pressé de commencer et engloutit son quatre heures. Je ris un peu et lance le feu sur la gazinière. Laissant chauffer le plat et cuire la viande.

J'apprends des trucs au petit, me faisant aussi une idée plus que précise sur son niveau… On a du pain sur la planche.

Aiolos finit par rentrer, mais je continue ce que j'ai commencé avec le petit. Décidément j'aurais passé ma journée à enseigner moi… Alors que je déteste ça.

Je rentre et reprend en main la cuisine.

\- Aiolos. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Oulaa… Je dois m'inquiéter ?

\- Nan… Pas ce genre de discussion.

Je me retourne et ajoute.

\- Il est un peu tôt pour ce genre de discussion quand même.

\- Bah tu sais avec toi… Je m'attends à tout.

\- Non, c'est plus sérieux comme sujet.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Depuis qu'Aiolia est entré à l'école militaire du sanctuaire. Il y a quelqu'un qui le stalke.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui surveille Aiolia. Me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien !

\- Mais…

Je sais qu'Aiolos allait demander pourquoi, alors il se retient.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Pas la moindre idée. C'est son professeur qui m'en a parlé.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Attendre avant d'agir. De toute évidence, s'il avait voulu l'attaquer, il l'aurait fait plus tôt. Il n'attendrait pas qu'il devienne fort pour ça.

\- J'ai peur que ça soit dans un but plus vil que ça.

\- Moi aussi. Alors faudrait toujours avoir un oeil sur lui.

\- Oui.

Je me tourne et le regarde.

\- Voilà voilà…

\- Moi aussi j'ai un truc important à te dire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Deux nouvelles brèches du chaos ont été trouvées en Italie. On a perdu 4 hommes.

\- … Je pensais que cette histoire était réglée.

\- Nous étions deux…

\- Qui avons-nous perdu ?

\- Trois gardes et… Un chevalier de bronze, celui du sextant. Je sais que tu es parti en mission avec lui il y a trois mois. Son armure est revenue hier soir.

Je ne dis rien, j'encaisse la nouvelle. Et mon mécanisme de défense bien huilé se met en place.

\- Être chevalier comporte des risques… Je suis content pour lui qu'il soit mort aux champs d'honneur.

\- Shura… Pas ce discours là avec moi.

\- Tu voudrais quoi… Que je fonde en larmes ?

\- Non. Évidemment. Mais juste que tu exprimes ta peine si ça te fait du bien. Je ne suis pas qu'un collègue chevalier, tu peux te montrer… non pas faible… mais moins fort devant moi.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais…

Fit Aiolos sur un ton qui sous entendait que c'est ce que j'allais dire.

\- Mais… Je suis trop buté et réservé pour ça ? C'est ça que tu veux que je dise ?

\- Oui, y'a de ça oui.

Je ne dis rien. Aiolos sait bien que j'ai de la peine, mais l'extérioriser, non merci.

\- Il s'est passé quoi d'autre à la réunion ?

\- Le Pope hésite toujours à tenter la guerre ouverte. Et préfère toujours s'occuper des créatures d'outre-monde que lorsqu'elles sont sur nos terres.

\- Dommage, j'aurais espéré qu'il change d'avis.

\- Il a changé d'avis. C'est Athéna qui ne veut toujours pas.

Je ne dis rien non plus… Athéna est pacifiste, je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette décision, mais j'obéirais quand même… Je sens toujours qu'il s'agit d'une décision de la déesse, surtout sur quelque chose de naïvement pacifiste.

\- Ce soir…

\- Oui Aiolos ?

\- J'espère qu'on ne sera pas dérangé.

\- J'espère aussi.

\- Tu viens dans ma chambre.

M'impose Aiolos sans que je puisse argumenter quoi que ce soit. Mais je souris. Ça, c'est un programme qui me donne envie. Aiolia sort de son bain et on finit notre soirée normalement, quoique, Aiolos et moi avons enfin cassé la routine, pour la remplacer par quelques choses de plus agréable, une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

**On finit sur une note positive pour ce chapitre !  
Déso pour les gens qui voulaient du lemon ( j'ai connaissance de deux d'entre vous... ) Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rajouter des scènes de sexe dans cette fic, elles n'auraient pas vraiment ajouter quelques choses à l'histoire à part montrer qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle épanouie. Après, peut-être que ça viendras plus tard, mais pour le moment, je ressent pas le besoin et je n'ai rien à raconter avec ça :) **

**En bas, review ect... Pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, si j'ai fais une erreur quelques part ou quoi. N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si vous avez des théories sur qui/quoi/pourquoi quelqu'un surveille Aiolia de loin :)**

**Remerciement :**** L'extraordinaire ****Oce**** pour la béta lecture !  
Source utilisée pour le livre de physique : Futura science **  
/sciences/definitions/physique-physique-quantique-13197/

UP: Suite à la review de PoupouLeBambou, j'ai remit les discussions par cosmos en italique pour plus de clarté ! Désolée pour l'erreur !

**_Bon déconfinement ! Protégez-vous bien et lavez vous les mains ! _**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Mois 10 : Pemière partie

**Bonjour ! Ca fait un petit bail !  
Petit hiatus d'écriture sur pas mal de choses, mais je commence doucement à m'y remettre, so, je vous post un nouveau chapitre comme j'avance un peu sur la suite :) ( histoire de toujours garder un chapitre d'avance :) )  
**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Mois 10 : première partie**

Je ne connais pas de meilleur réveil que celui-là. Je suis allongé, confortablement, quoique, j'ai mal à la nuque, le bras d'Aiolos n'est pas l'oreiller le plus moelleux du monde. Mais je m'en moque c'est là que j'aime dormir à présent. Ici et pas ailleurs.

La continuité de son bras part jusqu'à mon épaule, je suis coincé contre lui, pas avec force.. Lui, dort encore.

Je me défais de l'étreinte et remonte pour l'embrasser.

\- La journée commence.

\- Hm… Déjà ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est tard ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment.

\- Hm…

Aiolos se retourne et m'écrase sous son poids dans le lit.

\- Alors on se lève pas.

Je ris un peu et le laisse faire.

\- Va bien falloir qu'on se lève, tu sais..?

\- Oui… Mais je sais pas où j'ai mis mon pantalon hier soir.

\- C'est moi qui te l'ai enlevé… Mets-en un autre ?

\- C'était mon dernier de propre.

\- Ah.

J'essaie de relever la tête pour voir la chambre et chercher le dit pantalon.

\- Je crois qu'il est accroché à la poignée de ton armoire.

\- Hm…

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est pas une histoire de pantalon et que tu as juste envie de traîner au lit avec moi.

\- Oui, alors pourquoi tu t'embêtes à chercher mes vêtements ?

\- Hm …? Pour t'embêter toi ?

Aiolos s'amuse de ma réponse, et pour se "venger" commence à appuyer ses doigts sur mes côtes, ce qui a tendance à me chatouiller.

\- Vilain Shura !

\- Pardon pardon !

Je me redresse et l'écrase sur le lit à mon tour, et je lui répond :

\- J'ai le droit d'être vilain de bon matin alors ?

\- Théoriquement oui. C'est ton tour.

\- On s'en fiche des tours non ? On compte pas les points ?

\- Je pensais que pour toi ça aurait de l'importance.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant sérieusement.

\- Je pensais que moi aussi… En fait… Avant qu'on ne commence, je n'avais de cesse de me demander comment ça allait se passer… Et au final je me suis rendu compte que ça avait peu d'importance, du moment que ça pouvait être avec toi. Donc… Je peux dire qu'au final je m'en fiche. Même si… C'est quand même mon tour hein ?

Je lui souris, et lui aussi.

\- Tu réfléchis trop Shura.

\- Toi aussi parfois. Hm… Mais du coup on a du temps ce matin, mais peut-être pas assez pour ça.

\- Ça attendra ce soir.

\- Ça attend toujours le soir.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Du tout.

Je me lève comme Aiolos ne m'écrase plus et je vais réunir les vêtements. Si je le laisse faire, je sais qu'en une semaine on aura des piles de vêtements sur le sol… Et sur les poignées d'armoire… Je retire alors le pantalon et en le pose au pied du lit.

\- Allez, on s'habille, et on déjeune. On doit garder l'oeil ouvert, hier le stalker d'Aiolia est monté jusqu'à chez Milo. Il y a des chances qu'il monte jusqu'ici aujourd'hui.

\- Oui. Je reste à la maison aujourd'hui de toute façon.

Aiolos se lève et s'habille…Je le trouve beau, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je m'habille aussi.

\- J'ai ma réunion ce matin. Tant qu'Aiolia est avec le silver, il ne craint pas grand-chose. Dès qu'il rentrera, ce midi ou ce soir, il faudrait avoir l'oeil ouvert.

\- J'y veillerai.

\- Merci.

La journée commence après cette mise au point matinale, je vais en cuisine, et je nous revois, Aiolos et moi comme un couple cliché des années cinquante qui se font des papouilles de bon matin… Aiolia se lève, petit déjeuner, habillement du petit et il part comme un grand plus bas au sanctuaire. Peu après, je quitte Aiolos pour aller au temple du grand pope, en armure, j'y passe le matin complet et le début d'après-midi, même moi qui suis plutôt sage comme chevalier, je suis assis n'importe comment sur ma chaise. Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on attend… Remplir de la paperasse en attendant le Pope ne m'intéresse pas. On est censé encore prendre des décisions concernant les brèches qui s'ouvrent un peu partout depuis pas mal de temps, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Des brèches, des passages vers l'outre-monde, qui laisse sortir toute sorte de créatures répugnantes qu'il faut tuer plusieurs fois. Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis qu'il faut agir. Le temps qu'on les trouve pour contenir les attaques, on perd des villages… et parfois des hommes…

Cela suffit. Je comprends que lancer une grosse offensive soit compliqué, mais là… On ne va pas continuer comme ça des années. Une grosse offensive comporte certes des risques, mais il suffit de mettre le paquet, et on en sera débarrassé, pour de bon. Personne n'a jamais visité l'outre-monde jusqu'à présent, on ne sait pas ce qui nous y attend… Et envoyer des éclaireurs, c'est risquer de perdre des éclaireurs… Je comprends qu'Athéna refuse de perdre des hommes de la sorte… mais ne rien faire…

Pour moi ce n'est pas une solution.

Encore une fois, je propose d'agir lors de la réunion, mes collègues, pour la plupart, sont d'accord, même le Pope semble changer d'avis. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire des réunions pour décider de quoi faire s'ils ne veulent rien faire. Peut-être que le Pope fait ça pour convaincre Athéna…? Non. Ça ne tient pas la route.

Peut-être cherchent-ils à voir si on trouve d'autres solutions ? Auquel cas, ce n'est pas aux guerriers qu'il faut demander. Mais à des sorciers ou des magiciens… Je n'ai rien à faire là.

Ma seule solution, c'est frapper, suffisamment dur et suffisamment fort pour leur passer l'envie de revenir sur terre. S'ils veulent le pacifisme, il ne faut pas demander cela aux combattants, ce n'est pas mon domaine du moins.

Je sors, fatigué de cette réunion et rentre au temple du sagittaire… La situation n'a toujours pas changé. J'ai bien dévisagé Saga lors de la réunion… J'avais cette idée étrange en tête que ce n'était peut-être pas lui… Mais vu ces réactions… C'était bien lui. Mon regard insistant l'a mit mal à l'aise, alors que le Pope n'a rien remarqué. De toute évidence, mon rêve de cette vie antérieur était bel et bien un rêve… Et j'espère toujours qu'il n'a rien de prémonitoire.

Je rentre au temple du Sagittaire et y retrouve Aiolos, qui, torse nu, se bat seul contre des sacs de sable. Discrètement, je m'assois et regarde la tête posée dans le creux de ma main. C'est bien plus divertissant de voir un homme comme ça se battre que de ne rester à rien faire derrière une grande table. Je reste assez longtemps. Puis Aiolos épuisé, se pose contre un des sacs de sable.

\- Shura, tu comptes rester là à me mater encore longtemps ?

\- Le plus longtemps possible à vrai dire.

Je souris et vais le rejoindre alors que lui aussi se dirige vers moi.

-Ta réunion ?

\- Chiante.

\- La situation ?

\- Immobile.

\- Bon… ben tant pis.

\- Même toi tu commences à trouver que la situation devrait se décanter ?

\- Oui...

\- Je suis sûr qu'Athéna finira par se montrer raisonnable.

Je le prend dans mes bras alors qu'il était perdu en pleine réflexion, sans doute très sérieuse. Mais Aiolos gémit au contacte du métal froid de mon armure. C'est vrai que lui a l'air d'avoir plutôt chaud, surtout sous ce soleil.

\- Si tu as faim, il y a un sandwich qui t'attend à la maison.

\- Personne n'a suivi Aiolia à Midi ?

\- Non. Ça sera pour ce soir, je pense.

\- Hm.

Je rentre dans le temple et prend enfin un repas bien mérité.Aiolos mange aussi un sandwich. Il est plus de quinze heures. Aiolia ne va pas tarder. Je plisse les yeux.

\- S'il monte jusqu'ici.. On le cueille. Annonça mon ami.

\- Comment ça Aiolos ?

\- On dit à Aiolia d'aller s'entraîner derrière. Et on se tient prêt à intervenir.

\- Tu veux utiliser Lia comme appât ?!

\- Non ! Enfin… Plus ou moins. Si le petit n'est pas seul, il ne se montrera peut-être pas. Mais tu restes pas loin, pas loin du tout. Dès qu'il est au temple, tu passes derrière lui et prends sa suite. Et moi je rejoins le petit.

Aiolos finit ses explications, mais je le reprend.

\- D'accord. Mais il faut qu'on mette nos armures, on sera moins discrets.

\- Toi tu mets la tienne, moi je ne pense pas que ce sera une bonne idée, elle est encombrante, et du coup bruyante, Aiolia risque de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je vais le voir en armure...

\- En cas de pépin de mon côté tu es là hein ?

\- Promis. Fais-moi confiance.

Je lui souris et termine mon sandwich.

\- Je vais faire la lessive avant qu'il ne soit l'heure.

\- Déjà faite. Aide-moi plutôt à refaire les lits, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on change les draps.

\- D'accord… Est-ce qu'on en remet vraiment dans ma chambre…? Comme j'y dors de moins en moins...

\- Si. Tant qu'Aiolia continueras de se glisser dans mon lit avant que j'aille me coucher ou pendant qu'on dort… Il vaut mieux que tu garde des draps dans le tien.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de lui apprendre à dormir tout seul non ? Tu crois pas ?

\- Mais, moi j'aime bien qu'il vienne dormir avec moi.

Je soupire. Tant qu'Aiolia seras dans le lit d'Aiolos, je n'y aurais aucune place définitive.

Nous nous mettons au travail puis, le moment venu, nous guettons tous deux le retour d'Aiolia. Suivant des yeux la petite tâche sombre qui le suit.

\- Bon, ça va être à moi.

Je met mon casque.

\- Bonne chance.

\- Toi aussi.

Je pars me cacher, contre le mur à l'entrée du temple, Aiolos fait mine de passer un coup de balai pour qu'Aiolia le remarque et qu'il puisse lui dire d'aller derrière avant de se cacher lui aussi, mais à l'extérieur. On attend un petit instant après le retour d'Aiolia, je suis calme, je sais gérer mon stress.

Un jeune homme entre dans le temple, je passe sur le côté derrière les colonnes. De là où il est, il a une vue imprenable sur Aiolia qui joue seul. J'observe ses mouvements, sa carrure, essaie de comprendre les intensions son cosmos. Car oui, il en a.

Et rapidement, il se cache lui aussi dans le temple, gardant un oeil sur Aiolia. Ce n'est donc pas le petit qu'il veut attaquer… Mais pourquoi le suivre alors ?

On attend pas mal de temps. Puis, l'attente m'énerve, je veux tirer ça au clair. J'envoie par cosmos énergie à Aiolos.

_"- Il ne bouge toujours pas."_

_"- Je vais voir Aiolia. Tu vas le surprendre, prit en tenaille il ne pourra pas fuir."_

_"- D'accord. Après toi mon coeur."_

_"- C'est pas vraiment le moment pour les mots doux."_

Je vois Aiolos s'avancer vers le petit, voir comment il joue et s'entraîne à la fois.

_"- C'est toujours le moment pour les mots doux."_

De loin, je sais qu'il sourit. Mais je garde les yeux rivés sur l'inconnu, qui, pas très calme, prend sa respiration avant de s'élancer dehors quand Aiolos ne le regarde pas. Ni une ni deux, je me rapproche.

\- AIOLOS DU SAGITTAIRE ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Tout est ta faute !

Je sens le cosmos du jeune homme exploser en lui, il va attaquer !

Je cours à l'extérieur, Aiolos, bien que visé par l'attaque, semble se mettre devant Aiolia pour que rien ne lui arrive. Je saute, l'attaque est moyenne, ronde, sombre, et perd en puissance à mesure qu'elle progresse vers mon amoureux. Je m'interpose entre eux rapidement, précédé par l'armure d'Aiolos qui recouvre son propriétaire pour le protéger.

J'absorbe l'attaque… Elle n'était… pas franchement forte. Voir même… un peu nulle. Le chevalier du Sagittaire en armure derrière moi sort son arc, prêt à décocher sa flèche. Je regarde le jeune garçon et quelque chose me saute aux yeux.

Quelque chose que j'aurais dû remarquer avant.

\- Aiolos non !

Je baisse son arc, posant ma main contre sa flèche, l'arc visant le sol, la flèche transperce la terre.

\- Shura ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal !

\- Tu le connais ?!

\- Non ! Mais tu ne dois pas le tuer !

\- Mais Shura il vient de nous atta-

\- Je sais. Prends Aiolia, et rentre au temple.

\- Mais- !

_"- Fais-moi confiance. C'est après toi qu'il en a. J'ai bloqué son attaque, elle était nulle. Il a peur de moi."_

Aiolos me regarde, je le regarde aussi.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- D… d'accord…

Il prend la main d'Aiolia, qui malgré son jeune âge voulait se battre aussi, et rentre en faisant son caprice, mais sur le sujet, Aiolos ne cédera jamais. Certainement un des seuls sujet sur lequel il est intransigeant.

Je reste en position de combat ne perdant pas le jeune homme des yeux. Bien que je ne sais pas s'il peut me répondre, je lui répète.

_"- Ne fuis pas. Tu fuis, je te tue."_

Une fois qu'Aiolos et le petit sont loin, et en sécurité, je retire mon casque et reprend une position normale. Dévisageant le jeune homme de peut-être quinze ou seize ans devant moi.

-Toi ! Je viens de le remarquer. Mais tes yeux, ton nez, tes taches de rousseur, et les boucles de tes cheveux ne me sont pas inconnus.

Il fronce les sourcils, me regardant de travers, mimant de ne pas comprendre. Il a les cheveux noirs, peut-être autant que moi. Son attaque n'était pas très aboutie, voir pas du tout, juste de la rage qui sortait de son corps et de son cosmos. Mais il a un air… Qui ne me trompera jamais. Car je ne le connais que trop bien.

\- Cesse de jouer l'étonné et réponds-moi franchement... Quel frère Aio, es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Aeolus.

\- Enchanté Aeolus, moi c'est Shura.

L'ambiance est pesante, mais j'ai obtenu une réponse. Peut-être que d'autres viendront.

* * *

**Je vous avoue que ce chapitre et les suivants sont certainement ceux que je redoute le plus de poster, j'aime pas les OCs, et même si bon nombre d'entre vous avaient été bienveillant avec Sam au début, j'ai eu aussi quelques réactions disons virulentes... Bref, j'angoisse un peu car c'est un choix audacieux pour la suite de ma fic, et j'ignore s'il est bon, j'attends vos retours sur le prochains chapitre pour la savoir :') **  
**Mais pas de panique au pays des ships, il n'as pas les mêmes intentions que Sam :)**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre, certes court, mais haut en cliffhanger vous auras plus, la suite... bientôt !**  
**Sinon j'ai poster du Shmu assez court récemment** (auto promo salut)** pour ceux qui veulent lire un petit truc pipou et qui veulent patienter :) Et je devrais ( enfin ) publier les song-fics et le premier texte d'un futur recueil dont j'avais parler :) on en as jamais été aussi proche du moins !**

**Bonne journée à tous, hydratez vous, lavez vous les mains, portez vos masques et un gilet ! Bisous sur vos deux joues.**

**Béta lecture : La sublime Oce.  
**


End file.
